Destiny
by Dragonna
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'un détail, d'un grain de sable dans les engrenages du destin, pour que tout change et pour que l'Histoire connaisse un nouveau tournant. Nouvelle Version.
1. Prologue: Défaite

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn, Angleterre/Arthur et France/Francis. Mention d'OC!Ecosse/Alister.

**Paring**: Fruk, et il y en aura d'autre plus tard (surprise).

**Genre**: Alternate History, Romance, Humour, un peu de Angst, de la Family à venir.

**Note**: J'ai décidé de faire des changements dans Destiny. C'est pourquoi je l'ai enlevé du site tout à l'heure, pour la remettre en version éditée. J'ai fait cela afin de juste corriger de nombreuses choses, rajouter des chapitres ici et là peut-être, faire en sorte qu'elle soit mieux qu'avant. Je reposterais vite les premiers chapitres, qui pour certains auront complétements changés, et y en aura de nouveaux avant de revenir à ceux couvrant l'arrivée de canon!Alfred...J'ai fait trop de flash back, ça tuait l'avancée de l'action. De plus j'ai loupé certains évenements. Et certaines reactions des personnages, à certains moments, ne me semblaient plus crédibles.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Défaite<strong>

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait à verse, transformant le sol en une boue glaciale, le vent soufflait. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais il commençait à faire sombre. Des voix lui parvenait malgré le bruit du temps, malgré tout. Appuyé à un arbre, main crispée sur sa blessure, il tentait de ne pas s'écrouler, de ne pas pleurer.<p>

Il ne ressentait presque plus rien, comme assommé par le choc. Un poids énorme lui était tombé sur les épaules, sur le coeur, sur l'esprit. Il avait perdu, il avait échoué à défendre ses propres terres contre un envahisseur contre qui il avait pourtant résisté si longtemps. Il avait résisté pendant près d'un siècle mais avait échoué, n'avait rien pu faire contre les anglais. Son dauphin n'avait même pas pu arriver jusqu'à Reims, n'avait même pas pu se faire couronner, sacré Roi.

Ne restait désormais que le roi d'Angleterre, fils du précédent et de la sœur du dauphin, donc le petit-fils des rois des deux pays. Sa légitimé était totale aux yeux de l'Angleterre. A leurs yeux oui, mais pas à ceux des français. La loi Salique ne permettait pas cela. Mais elle serait sans doute vite aboli, d'ailleurs n'avait pas déjà été fait, lors de la signature du traité dix ans auparavant? Il ne voulait pas y penser, y réfléchir, ça faisait trop mal.

Il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que la douleur, rien d'autre. Chaque parcelle de son corps, ainsi que son esprit lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Il ne pouvait que se cacher maintenant, qu'attendre. Parce que c'était terminé. Il était fichu. Il allait être capturé s'il ne parvenait pas à se cacher, à fuir._ Et même s'il fuyait...pour aller où? Pour devenir quoi? _Une larme coula sur sa joue, tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un sanglot. D'ailleurs vu ses blessures, il ne pouvait même pas fuir, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne le trouve.

_Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant? Allait-il...Allait-il disparaître? _

_Changer? Perdre la mémoire et devenir quelqu'un d'autre? _

Il avait même trop mal pour avoir peur, pour réfléchir. Il se sentait faible, faible...et luttait pour rester éveiller. Il ne voulait pas perdre conscience, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il était recherché, même si cela ne changerait rien au final. Malgré son état de plus en plus faible, malgré l'inconscience qui le menaçait, de douloureuses pensées l'assaillaient. Des images de ses souvenirs récents, de cette guerre essentiellement, se profilaient dans son esprit brumeux, toutes douloureuses, désespérées. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant, son peuple et son dauphin, avaient perdu, et désormais rien ne pourrait changer ça, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul héritier possible pour la couronne maintenant.

_Tout ça pour rien... _

_116 ans de conflits, de lutte désespérée pour en arriver là. _

_Plus d'un siècle à lutter pour sa liberté...pour perdre. _

_Tout ça, tous ces morts, pour rien..._

Ils avaient perdu. Son roi avait été capturé. Alister avait été capturé. Et lui...était recherché. Carwyn était parmi eux, une nation pour trouver une autre nation. Francis reprit difficilement son souffle, aussi brisé par la douleur que par la conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Il était si faible qu'il allait sombrer à coup sûr s'il fermait les yeux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre la douleur qui n'était pas uniquement du à ses blessures mais aussi à sa situation actuelle._ Il était le pays _**_vaincu_**_. Il était le pays_**_ conquis_**_ par l'ennemi. Il appartenait à Arthur en conséquence. _Et il était probable que le pays d'Alister subisse sous peu le même sort puisqu'il avait été capturer lui aussi. Et qu'il était son allié. L'anglais avait mal digéré cette alliance et allait surement le faire payer à son frère.

_Quand est-ce que ça avait mal tourné? Quand? Comment? _

_Et qu'allait-il arriver maintenant?_

_Comment Arthur avait-il pu gagner cette guerre? _

_Ce n'était pas possible, quelque chose avait du aller de travers...mais quand?_

Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus proches, il distinguait des formes plus loin, entendait des hérissements, des bruits d'armes. Il ferma les yeux, épuisé, ses jambes tremblantes le portant à peine. Il ne pouvait même pas fuir, n'en percevant même pas l'utilité vu la situation. Tout était contre lui, il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était trop tard, son dauphin avait été capturé quelques jours auparavant, sans doute était-il déjà à la Tour de Londres, ou pire, déjà mort. Et cette ultime bataille, qui avait eu lieu quelques heures avant, avait été son dernier espoir.

_Il aurait pu fuir jusqu'en Espagne, mais après tout, Antonio l'aiderait-il? Ou y chercherait-il son intérêt? Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer faire confiance à une autre nation pour son destin pour le moment._

«Francis?»

Il leva les yeux, déglutissant avec difficulté en voyant la nation devant lui. Deux yeux verts, surmontés d'épais sourcils, le fixaient avec pitié au milieu d'une cascade de cheveux auburn en bataille. Pays de Galles. Arthur n'avait apparemment pas prit la peine de venir le capturer lui-même. Quelque part c'était à la fois humiliant d'être traité ainsi mais il était aussi rassuré de ne pas avoir à lui faire face maintenant.

Quand le gallois parla, ce fut pour dire d'une voix douce: «Désolé Francis...Je n'ai pas le choix!»

Il ne semblait pas ravi de la tournure des évènements. Ses doux yeux étaient emplis de tristesse tandis qu'il s'approchait du français blessé. La défaite de ce dernier était inévitable maintenant, elle avait même déjà eu lieu. Sa capture n'avait été qu'une formalité pour son frère depuis la grande victoire des anglais. Arthur n'avait pas été inquiet, il savait que son rival lui serrait livré sous peu.

Francis grimaça tandis que des soldats s'emparaient de lui, et tenta se lutter, sans succès. Puis il y eut une douleur derrière la tête et tout devint noir.

_Ou étaient-ce ses forces qui avaient choisi de l'abandonner maintenant?_

* * *

><p>Arthur releva les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il écrivait et regarda la porte s'ouvrir, et posa sa plume dans l'encrier. Son frère venait d'entrer dans la pièce, regardant d'une air neutre les rouleaux empilés dans le meuble derrière son cadet, regardant le bureau devant lequel était assis celui-ci, sans avoir l'air de le considérer comme vraiment important.<p>

Un silence s'installa, le gallois n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de parler le premier. Son cadet fronça les sourcils et murmura, d'un ton qui se voulait calme, bien qu'on sentait l'impatience dans sa voix.

«Alors? Vous l'avez?»

L'auburn eut un haussement d'épaules, quelque peu indifférent. Il aurait aimé que son frère fasse ça lui-même, il se sentait terriblement coupable, même si le résultat était inévitable, tristement.

«Oui...»

Néanmoins on sentait sa colère sous son calme apparent. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas la tournure qu'avaient prises les choses. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours été fondamentalement du côté de l'écossais et du français, bien qu'il fut obligé d'être l'allié de l'anglais.

Et cette situation ne lui avait jamais plût. Après tout, son petit frère semblait plus tenir de son côté germanique et avait quelque peu renié son côté celtique, ce qu'était leur mère, ce qu'ils étaient, eux, ses frères.

_Dire qu'il avait failli faire interdire, supprimer la culture et la langue galloise...avant de se rétracter en voyant l'effet néfaste que cela avait eu sur son frère._

L'autre eut un sourire satisfait. «Bien...il ne s'est pas trop débattu? Alister a causé pas mal de problèmes lui!»

Il en savait quelque chose puisque c'était lui qui l'avait capturé. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le brun devait se débattre et hurler dans sa cellule à cette instant. L'écossais l'avait mordu, frappé, lui avait tiré les cheveux et fait quelques bleus, ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noire.

Le gallois eut un rictus indéfinissable tant il s'effaça vite. «Non...il était blessé et s'est évanoui dès que mes hommes se sont emparés de lui. J'ai envoyé quérir quelqu'un pour le soigner.»

Arthur appuya ses mains contre son bureau et se releva, doucement, avant de dire, tranquillement et dans un sourire satisfait: «Tu as bien fait mon frère!»

Carwyn ne dit rien, cachant les insultes qui ne demandaient qu'à franchir ses lèvres devant la joie de son cadet. Francis allait mal et lui était ravi de la situation. ''_Profite de ta victoire...qui te dit que tu garderas longtemps ces territoires?_'' C'était ce qu'il avait envie de dire mais il n'avait aucune envie que l'autre passe sa colère sur lui. C'était qu'il frappait fort ce sale garnement. Il se contenta de dire d'une voix tranquille: «Et maintenant?»

L'anglais ricana, amusé et répondit «Simple...j'envoie des troupes pour occuper l'Écosse. Avec leur nation captive, jamais ils n'oseront résister.

- Et pour Francis?»

Arthur plissa les yeux et eut un petit rire amusé «Pourquoi tu poses la question Carwyn? Tu connais très bien la réponse non? La seule différence avec Alister et toi, c'est qu'il n'est pas mon frère lui. Tout est déjà prêt. Dès qu'il sera guérit de ses blessures...» Un silence plana entre les deux avant que quatre mots ne fussent murmurer «_He will be mine_.» Une étrange lueurs s'alluma dans son regard lorsqu'il prononça ces mots et le gallois ne put retenir le frisson d'angoisse qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

_Prochain Chapitre: "Mise au Point"_


	2. Chapitre 1: Mise au point

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **, Angleterre/Arthur et France/Francis. OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn et mention de OC!Ecosse

**Paring**: Fruk, et il y en aura d'autre plus tard (surprise).

**Genre**: Alternate History, Romance, Humour, un peu de Angst, de la Family à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Mise au point<strong>

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla dans un lit, à l'intérieur d'une chambre richement décorée. Un feu brûlait dans une cheminée un peu plus loin. Il tenta de se redresser mais une vague de douleur le foudroya et le fit gémit de douleur. Quelle était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait? Il tenta d'y réfléchir et ne ressentit qu'une vague de souffrance au niveau des tempes. Ha oui... Carwyn l'avait assommé d'un coup de pommeau d'épée et ensuite...ses blessures avaient du s'infecter, il avait du nager entre «rêve» et «réalité».<p>

Il cligna des yeux pour tenter de chasser la brume de son regard, ce qui lui prouvait qu'il avait toujours de la fièvre. Il ne devinait que trop bien pourquoi: ce n'était pas du uniquement à ses blessures, évidement. Des souvenirs de la dernière bataille, des évènements qui avaient suivis lui revinrent, ainsi que la réalisation de ce qui allait se passer maintenant, et il ferma les yeux à nouveau, souhaitant se rendormir à nouveau, sombrer pour quelques heures de repos, de néant. Pour repousser son envie de plus en plus forte de pleurer devant la cruelle réalité.

_Pitié il ne pourrait pas supporter ça...Il ne voulait pas être une conquête qu'Arthur exhiberait avec fierté et arrogance. C'était trop difficile, il n'y parviendrait pas. Ca dépassait tout ce qu'il pourrait imaginer. _

Des souvenirs lui revinrent, sa vie avant cette maudite guerre, quand il était libre, quand il était heureux...cette guerre, associée à cette atroce maladie qu'était la peste, l'avait tellement affaibli...et il avait perdu tant de membres de son peuple, il y avait eu tant de morts...pour rien. Et Alister? Qu'allait-il devenir? Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver une chose terrible parce qu'il l'avait soutenu le glaça. C'était son cousin, son meilleur ami...il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

_Il n'avait plus de liberté!_ _Plus de souveraineté ou tout simplement de souverain! _

_Il allait passer sous la coupe des anglais, et devenir une simple partie du cœur de cet empire._

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas disparu, comme les anciennes nations? Ravalant ses larmes qui lui piquaient déjà les yeux, il tenta à nouveau de bouger, de ne pas rester aussi immobile ou amorphe. Il regarda douloureusement les bandages couvrant certaines parties de son corps...Le dernier combat avait été si violent, si sanglant...blessé il s'était fait repoussé en arrière par un de ses hommes qui lui avait dit d'aller se mettre à l'abri, que s'il se faisait prendre, ce serait la défaite pour la France.

_Quelle ironie. Il s'était fait prendre. Mais _**après**_ la défaite. Il aurait presque préféré être prit sur le champs de bataille...plutôt qu'au moment où se fuir n'avait plus aucune signification pour lui. Au moment où une partie de lui se soumettait déjà, malgré sa volonté._

Il ne voulait pas, il avait lutté de toute ses forces, s'était caché, avait refusé de finir entre les mains d'Arthur, de connaître le même sort que ce pauvre Carwyn ou ce malheureux Alister. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, bien trop tard. Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant les possibilités qui lui restaient, tentant de retrouver un peu d'espoir.

_Il y avait encore une chance non?_

Peut-être...Il restait une chance aussi éphémère qu'illusoire. Certains se rebellaient dans certaines régions, certaines se battaient avec désespoir pour vraiment lutter jusqu'au bout et ne pas abandonner.

Mais aucun doute que ces révoltes, depuis sa capture, avaient du être durement réprimée. Que l'armée ennemie resterait longtemps sur le territoire français, jusqu'à la soumission totale du peuple...

_...qui serait aussi la sienne, sa capitulation totale à son geôlier._

Il ravala un sanglot. _Non jamais, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait_**...**Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et ferma étroitement les yeux, tentant de donner illusion qu'il dormait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire face, pas maintenant. Actuellement Arthur lui faisait horreur. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ni lui parler...il voulait se couper de tout, de son destin. Il aurait tant aimé se rendormir réellement. Pour ne même pas l'entendre.

«Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé!

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Carwyn, je m'en suis aperçu!» Une main se posa sur son front pour en évaluer la température. «Il est encore un peu chaud...» Cette main était douce, et glissa presque tendrement sur sa joue avant que les doigts ne jouent légèrement avec les mèches dorées. Et pourtant Francis eut un mal fou à ne pas se dégager de ce geste qui le dégoûtait à cet instant. Il pria mentalement pour que les deux frères partent vite, ou qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il ne dormait pas. Ils ne voulaient parler à personne.

Un soupir retentit puis le plus vieux des deux souffla: «Laisse le dormir! Il a souffert ces derniers temps! Laisse le donc un peu tranquille!

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire! Ne te mêles pas de mes affaires! _He's mine now, not yours_!» La réponse d'Arthur était sèche, froide et sans nul doute possessive. «Tu ferais mieux d'aller d'occuper d'Alister, il a besoins de soins lui-aussi non?»

Le français eut du mal à rester immobile en entendant ces mots. _Alister avait été blessé? Est-ce que c'était grave?_ Au moins, il avait le droit à des soins, même si c'était aussi la preuve que ses blessures devaient être graves, car normalement une nation guérissait vite, bien plus vite qu'un humain.

Un silence puis le gallois cracha froidement «Bien, dans ce cas, débrouille-toi!» Des pas se firent entendre et la porte se rouvrit avant de claquer. Visiblement la fratrie semblait sur les nerfs, pour des raisons surement nombreuses.

Une certaine panique envahit le captif. _Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il était seul avec son tortionnaire?_ Il n'avait qu'à continuer à stimuler le sommeil. Il tenta de réguler son souffle pour faire illusion mais cela ne marcha pas. Les doigts toujours sur sa peau s'immobilisèrent. Il fut certain d'entendre un léger rire, même si ce fut bref.

«Je sais que tu ne dors pas Francis! Arrête tout de suite de simuler! Tu n'es franchement pas doué d'ailleurs!» La voix ne contenait aucune exaspération ou colère, plus proche de l'amusement presque mesquin.

Quelque chose en lui le poussa à obéir, il souleva faiblement les paupières, posant son regard sur l'anglais dont le sourire narquois le glaça à la fois de colère mais aussi d'angoisse. Il tenta de reculer, de s'éloigner de cet être qu'il détestait à cet instant, mais son corps était si lourd qu'il échoua. Son impuissance l'emplit de rage autant que sa douloureuse situation.

Arthur s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et demanda, presque doucement: «Tu as soif?» Il tendit une coupe d'eau à son prisonnier qui hésita, ne sachant que faire, plein de méfiance, avant que le besoin de boire ne prenne le dessus et qu'il n'obtempère. Le liquide frais lui fit du bien et il se sentit les idées plus claires. L'autre eut un hochement de tête satisfait et reprit «Bon, je suppose que tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant?»

Une boule douloureuse lui serra la gorge. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Leurs royaumes n'allaient plus faire qu'un, un seul royaume dont le roi serait celui d'Arthur. Et lui... «Oui...»...Il allait devoir épouser son pire ennemi, et serait désormais sa possession.

_Tout ce pour quoi il avait lutté n'avait servi à rien._

Arthur le fixa, lâchant sans cesser de sourire: «Sache que ton avis m'importe peu. Nous avons déjà décidé que tu serais d'accord. Nous ferons donc comme si tu avais dit: ''**Oui**'' lors de la cérémonie, quelque soit ta véritable réponse. Si tu coopères, évidement, ça sera mieux. Autant pour toi que pour ton peuple! Enfin, tu t'en doutes.

- …» Le plus vieux détourna le regard, le posant sur la fenêtre, regardant mollement la pluie qui frappait les carreaux. Que l'autre fasse ce qu'il voulait, cela lui était égal, tout lui était égal. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix, seul...que l'autre s'en aille pendant au moins quelques jours, loin de lui. Qu'il cesse de le harceler, qu'il le laisse en paix.

Sans se laisser démonter par cette absence de réponse, le plus jeune continua, savourant chaque mot qu'il prononçait «Cela sera fait dès que tu seras rétablis.

- Pourquoi t'enquérir de ce que j'en pense puisque tu ne te préoccupes pas de mon avis?» Cette fois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer une pique acide, sentant la rage revenir en force dans son corps, furieux que l'autre agisse comme si tout lui était du.

«Pour que tu sois au courant de ce qui va se passer!» Arthur vint s'assoir au bord du lit et se pencha doucement, jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui du convalescent. «_Don't worry my_ _dear_, je vais prendre soin de toi!» Sentant sa proie qui tentait de se dégager, il resserra sa prise, l'obligeant à accepter ce contact.

* * *

><p>Arthur entra dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains, plateau qu'il posa sur une petite table devant la cheminée. Il se tourna ensuite vers son captif qui regardait par la fenêtre, sans réagir à sa présence. Cette attitude commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ce n'était certes pas une position agréable à vivre. <em>Mais beaucoup de nations passaient par là n'est-ce pas?<em> Francis n'était ni le premier, et ne serait pas le dernier à subir ça.

«J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, tu seras plus décider à manger qu'avant. Même si tu ne risques pas de mourrir de faim...tu vas t'affaiblir si tu n'avales rien!

- Si c'est la cuisine de ton île, non merci! Encore moins si c'est toi qui l'a cuisiné!»

Arthur grimaça devant cette attaque mais ne répliqua pas par de hauts cris comme il aurait fait avant. Après tout c'est tout ce qu'avait son ancien rival comme défense maintenant.

_Il pouvait l'insulter, se moquer de lui, rien ne changerait._

_Mais ces attaques verbales ne lui donnaient pas l'impression de rendre les armes._

«C'est Carwyn qui te l'a préparé! C'est rare qu'il cuisine pour quelqu'un tu sais?»

L'autre lui jeta un regard où ne brillait que la méfiance. Il ne s'approcherait apparemment pas tant que lui resterait là. Très bien. Il recula et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, près du lit.

«Sache que je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'auras pas mangé!» Il eut un sourire supérieur et ajouta, l'air de rien «Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu te prive de nourriture comme ça! Non seulement tu as besoin de reprendre des forces mais tu ne risque pas de te faire du mal en te privant.»

L'autre se retourna, poings serrés «Tu ne peux pas te taire?

-...Non!» Il ricana et le regarda avant de dire, d'un ton presque cajoleur «Enfin, je veux bien me taire si tu manges!» Il prit le livre posé sur la table de nuit, remarqua que la bande de papier servant à marquer la page était coincé près de la couverture, signe que la lecture de cet ouvrage était achevée. «Si tu ne manges pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour Carwyn, il s'inquiète pour toi tu sais? Et Alister aussi s'inquièterais si on le mettait au courant!

-...J'en suis persuadé. Ce sont des amis, contrairement à toi!»

Arthur ne réagit même pas, à sa grande frustration. Il avait beau lui lancer des piques, des insultes, l'autre ne réagissait pas, comme s'il acceptait la haine qu'il lui lançait. Comme s'il attendait avant de reprendre leurs disputes d'avant, comme s'il considérait qu'il se devait, en tant que vainqueur, de recevoir la rage du vaincu. Que le perdant avait parfaitement le droit de lui parler ainsi.

_Peut-être que ça ne durerait pas._

_En attendant c'était terriblement frustrant un tel calme. _

«Tu as fini ce livre, tu en veux un autre?»

_Il avait le culot de changer de sujet en plus. _

Francis serra les dents et finit par s'assoir près du plateau de nourriture, tandis que le sourire de l'anglais s'élargissait devant cette petite victoire.

«Je te laisse celui-là, je t'en apporterais d'autres tout à l'heure!»

Pas de réponse, il ne s'en soucia pas, il avait déjà un peu progressé, même si c'était infime. Il posa les yeux sur les chaînes qui entravaient les poignets de son ancien rival, et une moue pensive ourla ses lèvres. Il était peut-être temps de les lui retirer, après tout, vu le peu de temps restant avec la cérémonie, ça ne changerait rien.

_Et peut-être Francis serait-il plus bavard une fois détaché._

* * *

><p>Il mit sa décision sur le tapis l'après-midi même, après avoir posé deux livres sur la même petite table qu'au matin. Il regarda ensuite France qui était assis sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur le tapis, refusant de le regarder, de lui parler. Il eut un grognement et en eut subitement assez. Il se dirigea vers le français, lui empoigna le menton et le força à le regarder.<p>

«Écoute moi bien, je vais mettre définitivement les choses au point. Si tu m'obéis France, tu verras que tout ira pour le mieux pour toi. Réellement.» Commença-t-il d'une voix ferme qui était aussi étrangement cajoleuse, ses doigts de son autre main caressant la joue pâle de son captif «N'en-as-tu pas assez de ces chaînes?»

Ca faisait déjà trois semaines depuis sa capture. 21 jours de silence et de quasi absence de réaction. Seul Pays de Galles parvenait à le faire réagir et seulement s'ils étaient seuls tout les deux. Francis lui parlait à peine, et seulement pour des piques acides ou des insultes, ce qui, même si c'était compréhensible, commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

_C'était assez vexant pour lui en plus!_

_C'était lui qui allait ''l'épouser'' après tout, pas Carwyn._

Le deuxième ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant le sol, le cliquetis des fers qui lui entouraient les poignets faisant un très léger bruit de fond, meublant le silence, lorsqu'il se frotta le poignet droit.

L'autre tenta à nouveau d'engager le dialogue: «Pense à ton pays, à ce que je pourrais faire. Je ne plaisante pas tu sais?» L'anglais fronça les sourcils devant cette absence de réponse. «Dis quelque chose!»

Le français ignora la réplique de l'anglais une nouvelle fois, l'esprit vide de toute préoccupation pour le moment. Depuis sa capture, depuis qu'il avait guérir de ses blessures, il était enchaîné et retenu dans cette chambre d'où il n'était pas encore sorti. Il ne pouvait pas fuir de toute façon, et pour aller où de toute façon?

_Même s'il n'avait rien dit. Même s'il refusait de dire «Oui», ils feraient tout comme. _

_Comme dans beaucoup de mariages arrangés, on ne se préoccupait pas de celui ou celle a qui était imposée cette union. _

_Son existence? Il n'avait plus aucune liberté et il n'était pas prêt de la récupérer, ou tout du moins jamais celle qu'il avait eu jusqu'à cette guerre. _

_Il était déjà, même avant le "mariage" une partie de ce nouveau royaume, de ce nouvel empire. L'anglais allait sans doute le garder par tous les moyens nécessaires. _

Lui se refusait à parler dans la langue de celui qui l'avait conquis. Jamais. Il ne renierait jamais ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il se considérait encore être. Jamais il ne renierait son sang celto-latin.

L'anglais toussota et ajouta, yeux plissés: «Tu sais, rester murer dans le silence ne va rien changer! Que tu dises "oui" ou que tu te taise au mariage, ça ne fera aucune différence...tout le monde a déjà décidé que tu dirais oui...la cérémonie est juste là pour donner un fond...officiel, même si officieusement tout est déjà réglé en réalité.»

Il releva les yeux vers Angleterre, posant sur lui un regard terriblement las et murmura d'un ton reflétant le même sentiment: «Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Arthur?»

_Que je te déteste? __Que je ne pardonnerais jamais de m'avoir pris ma liberté, mon indépendance? _

Il préféra ne pas prendre de risques, il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait s'il allait trop loin, il n'était pas en position de force.

L'autre, apparemment satisfait d'entendre enfin sa voix répondit «Rien de spécial...c'est juste que j'avais l'impression de parler tout seul! Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux! Tu peux même m'insulter et me frapper si tu veux, nous sommes seuls et je sais que tu en meures d'envie!» Il agrémenta ses paroles d'un petit sourire encourageant. Il avait pensé chacune de ses paroles.

_C'était risqué mais si c'était...peut-être l'unique solution pour le faire vraiment réagir. Et il pouvait se défendre après tout._

Peu importe comment il allait réagir du moment qu'il le fasse._ Qu'il lui crie dessus, qu'il l'insulte_. Ca ramènerait peut-être le France qu'il avait toujours connu, et celui-ci cesserait de se refermer ainsi sur lui-même. _Il se ferait du mal à la longue de cette façon. _Arthur se souvenait évidement encore de leurs retrouvailles il y a trois semaines, après la capture du français_. _

_Le silence, le regard anéantit, la peur infime mais présente dans ses yeux. Le plus vieux savait qu'il était impuissant et que l'anglais était en position de force, pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait..._

«Je te hais!» Siffla finalement Francis en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait serré les poings si fort qu'il s'était écorché les paumes. Il ressentait tant de colère en lui qu'il ne réfléchissait même plus à ce qu'il disait à cette instant.

Arthur haussa les épaules, pas vraiment surpris par ces mots, étant même soulagé d'entendre enfin sa voix après ces semaines de silence : «Je m'en doute! A ta place, je ressentirais la même chose.» Il savait que le captif parlait plus sous le coup de la colère qu'autre chose. Il se calmerait un jour ou l'autre._ Question de patience donc_. Ils avaient tout temps pour renouer le dialogue. Tout irait mieux lorsque l'autre aurait digéré sa défaite et sa condition actuelle.

_Il faudrait sans doute quelques années, peu être un peu plus d'un siècle mais il finirait par accepter!_

«Je n'ai aucune envie de te pardonner! Pas pour m'avoir capturé et enchaîné. Pas...je ne te pardonnerais pas ce que tu as fait à...mon pays.» Il tremblait comme s'il avait froid, il sentait une boule de colère qui enflait dans son ventre, comme une vague destruction qui prenait de plus en plus de force en lui.

Arthur serra les dents mais répondit, tranquillement«Je pense que tu changeras d'avis après quelques décennies. Tu te feras à ta situation. Peut-être l'apprécieras-tu finalement? Je serais un bon mari» railla-t-il finalement, les yeux plissés.

Un regard bleu emplis de rage se posa sur lui: «Jamais!

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais!» Arthur laissa passer un léger silence puis tira une clé de la doublure de sa veste. «Donne-moi tes poignets! Et prépares toi mentalement, la cérémonie est demain!»

Il ignora les yeux soudainement écarquillés et regarda seulement les fers qu'il était en train de retirer. Il savait qu'il prenait peut-être un risque en le détachant maintenant mais c'était peut-être la solution pour que l'autre parle un peu plus et pas uniquement lorsqu'il sentait une menace. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se détende et ne panique pas pour demain...le plus jeune n'avait pas envie que son mariage soit gâché de quelque manière que ce soit...

L'autre obéit, préférant ne pas contrarier l'anglais. Il s'abstint cependant de répondre. Un petit ''clic'' retentit et les fers tombèrent au sol. Il frotta machinalement ses poignets libérés sans dire quoique ce soit. Arthur pouvait toujours rêver pour avoir le droit à un ''merci''.

_Un jour...Il allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre.<strong>_


	3. Chapitre 2: Cérémonie

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **, Angleterre/Arthur et France/Francis. OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn et OC!Ecosse/Alister

**Paring**: Fruk, et il y en aura d'autre plus tard (surprise).

**Genre**: Alternate History, Romance, Humour, un peu de Angst, de la Family à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Cérémonie<strong>

* * *

><p>Il baissa tristement les yeux sur les vêtements précieux qu'il portait. Ses cheveux avaient été soigneusement peigner, brosser et même nouer par un petit ruban bleu. Il suivit tristement Pays de Galles dans les couloirs, le cœur lourd de chagrin. Une voix lui fit relever les yeux. Une voix qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'entendre pour le moment.<p>

Il releva ses yeux saphir vers un jeune garçon un peu plus jeune (physiquement que lui), avec des yeux marrons (aux reflets d'or, comme Feliciano) et à la peau bronzée par le soleil qu'il y avait chez lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en une longue queue de cheval lui tombant en milieu de dos. C'était le petit frère d'Antonio (à qui il ressemblait beaucoup), le second fils de Rome et d'Iberia. C'était l'un de ceux de sa famille qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Pourtant, malgré sa détermination a ne pas faiblir devant lui, sa voix vacilla pourtant quand il parla,

«Marco?

- Oui...salut très cher demi grand frère!»

Les deux fils de Rome se fixèrent, chacun se retenant de dire ce qu'il pensait. Puis le portugais ricana et lança à l'enfant de Gaule Celtique «Sérieusement j'aurais jamais cru que tu te marierais un jour! Et avec cette personne en plus! Je pensais que tu serais plus du genre à vivre des aventures sans lendemain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là exactement?Si tu es juste présent pour être désagréable, tu peux partir, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler!»

Le français avait, malgré lui, un mouvement de méfiance envers ce frère-ci, se souvenant très bien des actes de ce dernier à son égard quand ils étaient encore à Rome, tous ensemble entre enfants du grand empire antique. Il savait que, contrairement à Antonio, il ne l'aimait pas du tout, il n'avait jamais compris d'où venait cette animosité.

L'hispanique plissa ses yeux, si semblables à ceux de leur père, et répliqua, un sourire narquois aux lèvres: «Haha...je ne peux pas venir assister au mariage de mon meilleur ami avec mon très cher grand frère?» Il eut un sourire sardonique, rappelant sa vieille alliance avec l'anglais qui datait du siècle dernier. Plus vieille que l'Auld-Alliance, cette dernière n'allait sans doute pas perdurer avec l'annexion des deux pays à celui des vainqueurs. «D'ailleurs, père serait si déçu de te voir aujourd'hui. Tu as pitoyablement perdu grand frère! Battu par un germanique en plus! Tu fais honte au sang qui coule dans tes veines!»

Il ne semblait même pas prendre en compte qu'il manquait de respect à son allié, nota Francis, se demanda sournoisement s'il pourrait en tirer avantage pour retourner Arthur contre son ancien ami portugais. Il chassa cette idée, il n'était pas du genre à faire ça et surtout il n'avait aucune envie de parler avec l'anglais.

Francis ne put s'empêcher de répondre à la provocation: «Arthur est ton meilleur ami? Ho? Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un pion sur son échiquier!» Quel plaisir se serait de faire douter l'hispanique de l'amitié de l'anglais. Antonio devait déjà marcher dans ce sens, et devait maudire ''le meilleur ami'' de son frère à cet instant et cette simple idée lui faisait un bien fou à imaginer. Mais il n'avait évidement reçu lui-même aucune nouvelle et ne savait rien. Il doutait même que son futur époux le laisse lire un courrier non contrôlé par ses soins. Il n'était ni fou, ni idiot.

Le portugais fronça les sourcils: «C'est pas moi qui vais être son jouet! J'espère que tu passeras une...bonne nuit!» Le tressaillement du blond ne lui échappa pas et il eut un rictus, ravi d'avoir frappé là où il fallait.

Le français prit une grande inspiration puis riva son regard dans celui de son cadet: «Tu en a fait du chemin pour un...mariage!» Remarqua soudain le plus vieux, décidant de pousser le plus jeune à bout.

«Ce n'est pas n'importe quel mariage!» Le plus jeune plissa les yeux d'un air taquin, soulignant à quel point cela pourrait avoir des conséquences pour l'avenir: «Et Arthur avait besoin de quelqu'un de ta famille pour te servir de témoin et faire les choses habituelles pour un membre de la famille! Et comme tes frères sont soit trop jeunes (ou sous l'influence d'un autre pays), soit complétement de ton côté...j'étais le seul disponible.

- S'il s'agit de m'emmener à l'autel, je suis sûr que mon cousin peut le faire! Merci de la proposition, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi!» répliqua Francis en montrant Carwyn qui regardait la dispute avec un air pour le moment indéchiffrable. Il rappelait par là le sang celtique qui coulait dans ses veines et dans celles des autres enfants de Gaule, dans celles des frères d'Arthur.

«Ton...cousin...» Il lança un regard un peu moqueur au concerné «...sert déjà à son frère pour quelques trucs et Alister est toujours puni! Quand à l'aîné, il doit cuver sa bière quelque part sur son île! Faut croire qu'il y a des erreurs dans chaque famille!» Il savait à quel point Arthur détestait ses frères à ce moment et ne se privait pas pour les insulter, se sachant intouchable. Ses mots firent se crisper les deux cousins. Le gallois serra les dents mais ne dit aucun mot.

Francis eut envie de le frapper pour lui rappeler le sort de son allié, et pour avoir insulter les deux autres. Il se sentait responsable, il l'avait entrainé là-dedans «Merci de ta sollicitude à mon égard!» Railla-t-il. «Laisse nous passer maintenant!

- Pressé d'avoir la bague au doigt grand frère? Ou pressé d'être à ce soir?

- Je suis ton frère maintenant? Vu que tu me traitais de ''fils de Germania'' ou de ''barbare'' tout le temps à cause de notre ressemblance...

- Tu es trop...raffiné pour être un fils de Germania, ce barbare sanguinaire.

- Ce barbare sanguinaire est le père d'Arthur mais passons...Et puis, en effet, quel respect de son amitié qu'insulter les germaniques. Aurais-tu oublier qu'il en est un?»

L'autre haussa les épaules «Il ne se soucie pas de son père! Il le déteste d'ailleurs! Il a honte d'être son fils, d'avoir des liens de sang avec le destructeur de l'Empire Romain. Il est le seul à penser comme ça, avec Autriche.

Le français eut soudain un sourire narquois: «Tu as raison, et je regrette de ne pas être son fils moi-aussi!

Marco ouvrit des yeux ronds et effarés: «Hein? Qu'est-ce que...

- Si j'étais le fils de Germania, je serais le demi-frère d'Arthur et il ne pourrais pas m'épouser!» fit Francis en haussant les épaules. Carwyn éclata de rire, et le regard noir de l'allié de son frère n'y changea rien. «Et toi qui sacrifiera (ou abandonnera) sans doute Antonio à la moindre occasion, tu n'as donc aucune honte? Non...sans doute pas. Après tout tu l'a déjà fait après tout non?» Il faisait ainsi mention de la prise d'indépendance de Marco, et à la fondation du royaume qu'il était, vis-à-vis de son aîné en 1139, juste après la Reconquista, le laissant se débrouiller seul face aux difficultés.

Il se vit pas le regard acéré de son cadet sur lui, il se savait pas qu'il avait touché un point sensible et ne s'en souciait pas. Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, il ne vit pas le micro sourire qui apparaissait sur les lèvres du portugais. Ni ne vit sa main qui glissait dans sa poche, en sortant un papier plié, le regardant et le rangeant à nouveau dans son vêtement.

Et Francis suivit son cousin vers le lieu du mariage. Celui-ci tenta de détendre l'atmosphère tendue par quelques mots: «Tu as eu raison de te défouler sur lui! Je ne suis par certain qu'Arthur ait envie de faire la moindre joute verbale aujourd'hui.

- Évidement la situation est simple pour lui! Il gagne tout.

- Oui, je suppose...» Carwyn hésita et se décida à aborder ''ce'' sujet «Et...tu es certain que ça va aller pour...» Il se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant.

- Ca ira _Wales_! Ca ira!» dit-il en se forçant à sourire.

Mais le regard inquiet du gallois ne disparut pas pour autant:«Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'Arthur te forcera à quoique ce soit!

- Je sais Carwyn, je sais...»

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête. Tout était magnifique, autant le décor que le reste. La musique parvenait à ses oreilles était douce ou joyeuse selon les moments, les danseurs semblaient tous heureux, les différents moment de divertissements aussi. Même le climat semblait clément, tout semblait contre lui, tout semblait parfait. La nourriture semblait excellente, et tout le monde avait l'air de se régaler. Une fête parfaite oui mais une fête qui signait la fin sans doute définitive de sa liberté.<p>

Arthur se montrait trop gentil et doux avec lui pour être honnête, vraiment trop. Le roi lui semblait ravi de récupérer enfin la couronne qu'il convoitait tant depuis des années, même s'il ne faisait aucunement attention à lui, seulement à Angleterre, bien que le français se douta que d'ici peu, il serait forcé de discuter aussi avec ce roi, et rien que l'idée lui faisait peur, malgré lui.

Mais pour le moment, ce soir en tout cas, lui était un trophée, ni plus ni moins. Il se forçait à manger, autant pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui que parce qu'il se sentait étrangement obligé. Il se sentait tellement étranger, tout le monde faisait la fête, fêtaient la victoire...mais pour lui, c'était une défaite, comment pouvait-il fêter sa défaite? Et comment pouvait-il faire la fête quand Alister était enfermé quelque part, peut-être mal en point?

Arthur lui versa lui-même un peu de vin dans une coupe: «Voyons Francis, ne me fais pas une tête si triste, ça ne va rien changer à la situation tu sais?» Il était certain que lui avait une bonne raison de faire la fête, de sourire, de jubiler...mais c'était normal, il était le vainqueur après tout. Il leva une main et attrapa une mèche d'or, jouant avec quelques instants.

Le français eut un petit rire triste, se laissant faire mollement: «Tu voudrais que je souris? Que je sois heureux alors que tu me retiens captif, que tu m'enchaîne et que tu m'annexes?

- Tu n'es plus enchaîné je te signale!» Fit Arthur dans une sourire amusé, laissant maintenant un de ses index glisser sur la joue de son époux.

Celui-ci eut de nouveau l'envie de se dégager mais se retint, sentant que ça risquait d'agacer son vainqueur plus qu'autre chose: «Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler!

- Je conçois que tu sois furieux...mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien et tu seras heureux!» Oui pensait-il tout ne pouvait aller que bien maintenant. Personne ne les arrêterait, ils avaient le même roi, la même armée, étaient quasiment le même pays. Ils allaient être invincibles.

L'autre le regarda à nouveau «Heureux?» Il eut un petit rire désabusé. A cet instant, il doutait vraiment qu'il le serait. Comment aurait-il pu l'être? Comment?

«Ne bois pas trop ou tu peux rêver pour que...

- Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point, mais je me doute que tu espère que je boive trop, histoire de m'endormir vite, ivre mort?

- Dommage...» Marmonna le français entre ses dents, songeant qu'il aurait préféré un anglais complétement saoul à un vainqueur aux envies perverses.

Arthur secoua la tête en souriant, ne doutant absolument pas de ses paroles à cet instant. Pour lui il était évident qu'il avait tout gagné et qu'un jour ou l'autre, le français l'aimerait. Il était patient, il attendrait que les sentiments viennent par eux-même. «Pense qu'au moins, la guerre est terminée, que ton peuple ne souffrira plus puisque c'est chez toi qu'avait lieu les batailles! Pense que c'est définitivement terminé maintenant...»

Francis ferma les yeux, tentant de ne plus penser à ce que l'autre disait. Conquis, encore une fois. D'abord entièrement par Rome, puis ensuite par Germania. Après quoi la Normandie avait été assaillie par les Vikings et maintenant la totalité du pays était conquise par Arthur. Il en avait assez, il était si fatigué. Et il savait que pour lui c'était encore loin d'être fini. Cette nuit...et toutes celles qui suivraient, il devrait partager son lit avec l'anglais...

Comment accepter ça alors qu'il avait perdu? Peut-être, dans d'autres situations, cela ne lui aurait sans doute pas déplut mais là...

_Le perdant se soumet au vainqueur, pour eux les nations c'étaient quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Rien d'exceptionnel là dedans. Mais c'était si dur._

Arthur ne faisait plus attention à lui, s'étant tourné vers son roi pour lui parler, au grand soulagement du vaincu qui ne voulait penser à rien d'autre. Et surtout pas à ce qui l'attendait dans quelques heures...à cette nuit qui serait peut-être la pire de sa vie. Il jeta un œil Carwyn qui parlait avec un individu qu'il ne connaissait pas, ainsi qu'à Marco qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas faire attention à lui.

De son côté, Arthur se versa une coupe de vin et prit une gorgée, se souvenant de ne pas trop boire, ne désirant pas être saoul pour cette nuit qui l'attendait. Quelque part ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment cette tradition de la nuit de noce, de forcer quelqu'un déjà marié de force. Mais c'était la tradition, tout le monde s'y soumettait quelque soit le milieu alors lui ne pouvait rien y faire après tout. Il se montrerait doux et tendre, conformément à sa promesse de le rendre heureux. Après tout, il n'était pas une brute sans cœur n'est-ce pas? Cette nuit ne serait jamais un souvenir traumatisant pour son ancien adversaire. Et il ne pouvait se voiler la face: il attendait ce moment depuis tant de temps, il désirait son rival depuis tant d'années. Cependant, il entendait bien ne le forcer en rien.

* * *

><p>Francis regarda vaguement la chambre autour de lui. Elle était magnifique, aucun doute là-dessus. Meubles de bois délicatement sculptés, bibliothèque avec livres écrits à la main et rouleaux soigneusement fermés d'un ruban.<p>

Les serviteurs l'avaient laissé là, après l'avoir préparer pour la nuit. Il n'avait plus sur lui qu'une longue chemise blanche, ses cheveux dorés tombaient sur ses épaules, sans qu'aucun lien de les retiennent. Arthur n'était pas encore là, ayant eu quelque chose à faire avant de venir, une discussion avec Carwyn apparemment. Il avait cru entendre le nom d'Alister alors qu'il passait près d'eux. Sans doute le gallois demandait-il un meilleur traitement pour son frère? Si c'était ça, Francis espérait réellement que son vainqueur cède. Après tout, c'était sa famille.

Tentant de ne pas penser à la suite des évènements de la nuit, il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur sans qu'un sentiment quelconque n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il distinguait des feux venant de l'extérieur de la ville, à moins que ça ne soient les fêtes sur les places des villages? Le peuple d'Arthur devait se réjouir que la guerre soit enfin terminée. Plus aucun soldat ne serait envoyé se battre sur le continent pour le moment.

_Plus de batailles pour l'instant, plus de morts..._

_Évidement qu'ils se réjouissaient._

_Outre le fait que leur pays ait gagné._

Au fond de lui il sentait que son peuple partageait ce sentiment: le soulagement que ça soit fini, mêlé à l'amertume d'être le perdant, d'être annexé. La seule chose positive qu'il voyait c'est qu'au moins son peuple ne souffrirait plus. _Même si...Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantag_e. La porte s'ouvrit et il se retourna, reculant malgré lui pour se retrouver face à son vainqueur.

Celui-ci croisa les bras, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. «Voyons, pas besoin d'avoir l'air si effarouché! Je ne suis pas un monstre tu sais?» Le regard émeraude était véritablement doux et amusé, son sourire ne semblait pas calculé cette fois, ni voilé par l'alcool. «Approche!» ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme mais autoritaire, appuyant son ordre d'un geste de main.

Francis fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas. Il réprima le frisson involontaire qui le parcourut quand l'autre le dévora littéralement des yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et lança, d'un ton qui se voulait maîtriser, tandis qu'il s'avançait lentement jusqu'à se trouver devant son ''mari'': «Finissons-en!

- Non!» fut la réponse, dite avec un sourire malicieux. «Pas comme ça en tout cas!» Reprit-il ensuite, presque calculateur. Mais en même temps, sa voix était étrangement douce.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux avec surprise: «Pardon?

- Je crois que je vais attendre que tu te détende un peu!» Arthur s'assit sur son lit et se mit à retirer lentement la veste richement brodée qu'il portait «J'ai toute la nuit devant moi tu sais? Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer ainsi, même si...

- Si tu crois que...» Oui s'il croyait qu'il allait s'offrir comme ça, il se trompait lourdement, il préférait être forcé que coopérer. Car ce serait une capitulation définitive pour lui. «Je ne te donnerais rien, pas comme ça, pas après que...»

Arthur s'étira presque langoureusement, déboutonnant sa chemise et le coupa rapidement, achevant sa phrase précédemment commencée : «…..au final tu n'auras pas le choix!» Il ouvrit la bouche, sembla hésiter et finalement continua «Mais ne crains rien! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être violent!»

Francis sentit une sueur glacée le parcourir. Le message, tel qu'il le percevait, était très clair. L'autre n'admettrait pas la moindre rébellion dans les premiers temps suivant ''le mariage''. Ou alors il sous-entendait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre des heures? Il s'avança encore d'un pas, le cœur serré à lui faire mal, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait peur. Il n'était pas faible...il ne pleurerait pas, ne supplierait pas Arthur... «Je te hais...» Chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de l'anglais, réduisant la distance entre eux à presque rien. Il s'auto-ordonna le calme. Son cœur battait la chamade, il sentit un désagréable frisson le parcourir.

_Tout irait bien...tout irait bien..._

«Je sais, à ta place je ressentirais sans doute la même chose!» Arthur lui posa la main sur la joue, plissant les yeux «Tu trembles? Ne me dit pas que c'est ta première fois quand même?» osa-t-il demander dans un sourire railleur: «Quel honneur tu me fais dans ce cas...»

Francis eut un sursaut et recula, presque sauvagement, alors que l'anglais haussait un sourcil presque surpris «Ne prend pas tes rêves pour une réalité Arthur!» Sa voix avait-elle légèrement tremblée? Ho non ce n'était pas le moment de laisser apparaître quoique ce soit.

L'anglais plissa les yeux, soudain pensif. Il sembla réfléchir, regardant longuement son désormais époux pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit l'autre se tendre, mais ne pas bouger, comme s'il se résigner cette fois. Quelle importance après tout? Il serait le seul et l'unique désormais. Il y veillerait! Et personne d'autre ne le toucherait! Cependant quelque chose le dérangeait, que l'autre n'apprécie pas la perspective d'une nuit ensemble d'accord mais qu'il semble effrayé, par contre, cela était étrange.

«La perspective de passer la nuit avec moi te répugne à ce point?

- Oui!» La réponse fut presque trop rapide. Le regard bleu était même fuyant. Il ne pouvait rien dire, ne voulait rien dire, ne voulant pas être prit en pitié par cette personne, ou pire qu'il croit à un mensonge et lui impose quand même ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'allait certainement pas se confier à l'anglais, pas alors qu'il le détestait plus que tout.

Occultant ces pensées, il l'embrassa, l'allongeant sur le lit, n'étant absolument pas surpris pas l'absence de réaction ou de réponse. Sans se laisser démonter par les tremblements de l'autre blond (sans doute dû à la colère d'être ainsi dominé, traité) il se pencha, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit tout près de celui du français, qui refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, de le regarder. Qui alla même jusqu'à détourner la tête, pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser. L'anglais retint un soupir et se redressa, sans le quitter des yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

«Tu sais que tu es frustrant?»

_Il pourrait faire un effort quand même. Même si sa rage était compréhensible. _

Après une légère hésitation, Arthur posa une main sur le lit, juste à côté de la tête de son futur amant. Ca n'allait pas être facile s'il restait si peu réactif mais il n'aurait qu'à y aller en douceur après tout. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la chemise pour la retirer quand il sentit l'autre se tendre, et remarqua la crispation de sa main droite sur les draps. Cette fois il fronça les sourcils, cette réaction ne semblait pas en rapport avec ce qu'il pensait un peu avant. Un doute désagréable frôla son esprit, doute qu'il repoussa, tant cela lui paraissait absurde sur le coup. Cependant il hésitait maintenant. Secouant finalement la tête il retira le vêtement, le laissant tomber au sol. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau pâle, et il remarqua réellement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Bon ça suffit, c'est quoi le problème? Ce n'est pas moi n'est-ce pas?»

L'absence de réponse acheva de l'agacer. Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, il décida de voir si son doute avait une bonne raison d'être, quitte à l'effrayer. Au moins il serait fixé. D'accord il le forçait mais il était de toute façon obligé de consommer le mariage, même s'il n'existait aucune façon de vérifier la chose pour les humains, que ce soit fait cette nuit ou une prochaine. Quoiqu'il en soit...

«Bon...puisqu'il n'y a aucun problème...»

Il laissa glisser un doigt le long de l'épaule du français et l'empoigna assez brusquement . Il le rapprocha de lui, passant un bras ferme autour de sa taille, se décidant à passer à des geste plus tendancieux. Sentant le souffle contre ses lèvres, l'autre sursauta et tenta de se dégager. La poigne d'Arthur restant ferme, il ouvrit les yeux, le regardant avec crainte.

«Tu n'as _vraiment _rien à me dire?» demanda (presque) innocemment son geôlier, se rapprochant encore.

«Ne me touche pas...s'il te plaît!» accepta de souffler Francis, les yeux étroitement clos, tremblant cette fois pour de bon. Il réussit à le repousser, mais aussi parce que l'autre le lâcha, surpris par ces mots. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

Il n'aimait pas la voix que l'autre avait utilisée non plus. Il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, il avait même reculé jusqu'à la tête du lit. Effrayé. Même s'il avait tenté de le cacher depuis tout à l'heure. Arthur avait beau être ''jeune'' (physiquement parlant), il avait beau n'avoir pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, il n'était certainement pas idiot. Il ne fallait pas être un crétin pour comprendre qu'il y avait un traumatisme là-dessous.

«Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant?» cracha-t-il avec colère. Agacé il se leva, se dirigeant vers une petite table, versant un peu de vin dans un verre. Il revint auprès de son époux et lui tendit la boisson, dans un geste lent.

Francis hésita puis le prit, lentement, ses yeux ne quittant pas son vainqueur, qui s'était assis à une relative distance sur le lit, bien qu'assez près pour le toucher s'il le désirait. Arthur attendit, il n'était pas impatient et ne voulait pas le bousculer. Un silence s'installa, l'anglais finit son verre qu'il posa sur le meuble près du lit. Il attendit que l'autre en fasse autant, puis ils échangèrent un regard.

«...» Le français se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis accepta de dire les mots qui lui pesaient tant, malgré le malaise qu'il ressentait. «C'étaient...des hommes.

- Je m'en doute, vu les nations qui nous entourent, il n'y a que tes demi-frères, ta demi-sœur et mes propres frères. Ne reste que Gilbert (et vu que c'est ton ami, c'est impossible), Vash (impossible, vu son gabarit en plus!) et Roderich (rien que l'idée est ridicule, ce n'est pas son genre!). Donc ça ne pouvait être qu'un humain.»

Ignorant le regard noir de l'autre blond, il baissa les yeux vers le couvre-lit délicatement brodé et continua, lentement «Quand?

- ...» Francis serra les dents mais sut qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en tirer maintenant qu'il avait commencé à en parler. «Pendant la guerre!» Il ne précisa pas. Il ne dit rien de plus. Il n'osa rien raconter. Ni comment, ni pourquoi. Ni que Antonio et Gilbert avaient été là pour le rassurer, le consoler.

«Je vois...» Arthur soupira et se rapprocha doucement, s'attirant un regard sombre. «Je suis désolé de paraître brutal mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant? Ca fait combien de temps que tu garde ça pour toi? Surtout que ce sont certainement des anglais n'est-ce pas?

- Et à qui aurais-je du t'en parler? Tu es mon ennemi!» Répliqua agressivement le français, refusant d'admettre que un autre qu'Antonio aurait du être une oreille attentive à qui il aurait pu raconter ça. Et l'espagnol n'était pas complétement disponible durant cette période, il avait pu venir rapidement mais pendant si peu de temps, trop occupé chez lui pour rester. Quand à l'albinos...il n'avait guère le temps à l'époque, même s'il avait pu venir l'aider à ce moment-là.

* * *

><p>Carwyn rééquilibra le chargement qu'il portait et ouvrit la porte, entrant lentement dans la pièce où était cloitré son frère écossais depuis sa capture.<p>

Alister releva les yeux, l'air fatigué d'avant. Une chaine retenait sa cheville droite, il n'était plus vêtu que de haillons et ici et là des bandages étaient visibles. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'abstint. Il laissa son cadet poser un récipient d'eau fraiche et une éponge, ainsi qu'un linge. Par dessus un autre plateau supportait des aliments chauds et froids. Il jeta ensuite sur le lit des vêtements propres.

Écosse eut un rictus narquois et lança «Alors...ce sale môme a décidé de se montrer...généreux? Il espère quoi, que j'vais ramper à ses pieds? Que j'vais le supplier et pleurer pour ma survie?

- Change-toi, tu empeste!» coupa l'auburn, agacé.

Le roux lui lança un regard noir et se changea, après un brin de toilette. Il attrapa sèchement l'assiette de nourriture, et commença à dévorer, sous le regard blasé de son frère gallois.

«Je t'en pris Aly, comporte toi mieux! Que dirait mère si elle te voyait?

- Désolé mais j'ai faim moi!»

Il termina l'assiette qu'il jeta dans le broc d'eau, sous le regard outré de son cadet devant tant de mauvaises manières.

«Je sais que tu es furieux mais je n'y suis pour rien moi!

- Je sais, désolé!» Marmonna le plus vieux en souriant tristement. Il était surtout en colère contre Arthur, mais pas contre Carwyn.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et sourit tristement, comme pour dire que non, ça n'était pas si grave après tout. Il comprenait la rage du captif et hésita longtemps à lui dire ce qui se passait pendant qu'il était enfermé ici.

«Au fait...» Lança son grand frère, démêlant ses cheveux de ses doigts, grimaçant sous les nœuds qu'il sentait. «Il se passe quoi? J'ai entendu des bruits de fête...

- A ton avis?

- Le roi a un fils?

- Alister! Non, ce n'est pas ça! Les anglais fêtent leur victoire! Alors à ton avis, qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Francis est à la merci d'Arthur, tu t'en doute non?»

Le roux plissa les yeux de rage, son poing se serra de colère et ses traits se durcirent, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur peu amène. «QUOI?» Il n'osait penser à ce que cela voulait dire. Ni à ce qui se passait dans la chambre d'Arthur en ce moment même.

«Il a dit que tu pourrais bientôt sortir. Si tu te comportais bien...

- Quel sale petit...

- Et que Francis pourrait venir te voir si je restais avec lui pour être certain que...

- ...Et il veut qu'on fasse quoi dans notre situation ce petit imbécile?»

Vu le regard enragé de l'écossais, le gallois pensa qu'il n'était pas bon de parler de la ''nuit'', peut-être que l'autre était au courant pour ''ça''.

* * *

><p>Arthur ferma les yeux, réfléchissant longuement à ce qu'il devait faire. Mais comment devait-il agir pour ne pas effrayer son futur amant plus que nécessaire? Il hésita puis posa les yeux sur Francis qui fuyait son regard, les laissant dans un silence maladroit.<p>

Finalement l'anglais se décida. Il allait le faire mais serait aussi doux que possible, irait aussi doucement que possible.

_Après tout il avait tout son temps... Rien ne pressait. _

«Alors que vas-tu faire?

- ...Pourquoi poses-tu la question Francis? Tu sais que nous devons consommer le mariage, pour ceci, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne sommes cependant pas forcé de le faire cette nuit. Ils ne peuvent de toute façon pas vérifier et aucun pervers ne nous écoute pour surveiller. J'y ai veillé!»

_S'il espérait le faire rire, c'était raté._

Un silence inconfortable régna entre eux quelques instants. «Allons-y alors...même si tu acceptais de ne rien faire cette nuit (ce dont je doute, vu tes paroles), ca ne sers à rien de repousser sans cesse!» La voix lasse du français le surprit.

_C'était comme s'il renonçait, peut-être parce qu'il savait que résister était vain? _

_Ou peut-être en avait-il assez de repousser l'inévitable? _

_Personne ne pouvait le dire._

Arthur se mordilla la lèvre, prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha, le forçant doucement à s'allonger. Ses mains se posèrent sur la peau pâle, la parcourant délicatement. Mais avant de continuer, il releva la tête et fit, d'un ton plus doux «Je vais y aller doucement!» Devant le regard à la fois las et surpris, il eut un sourire presque (ou il voulait qu'il le fut) rassurant et insista, plus ferme, afin d'être sûr que l'autre ait comprit: «D'accord? On a tout notre temps!

-...O...Comme tu veux!» Il doutait que l'autre lui laissa vraiment le choix, ces mots n'étaient là que pour le rassurer, il en restait persuadé. Même s'il lui demandait, c'était certain que l'autre n'allait pas s'arrêter.

«C'est ce que je veux en effet...» Il lui caressa la joue, l'air plus tendre tout d'un coup. _Parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un monstre ou un violeur non plus! _Et qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir davantage son voisin outre-manche.

* * *

><p>Il se tira d'une douce torpeur, le corps enveloppé dans une chaude couverture. Il avait la bouche sèche et une légère douleur dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il réalisait avec horreur ce qui lui était arrivé, tandis que les souvenirs revenaient en vagues.<p>

_Il n'avait pas eu le choix, Arthur non plus._

_Il s'était laissé faire, parce qu'il y était forcé, parce qu'il avait peur peut-être qu'Arthur ne s'énerve s'il luttait trop._

_Mais..._

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahis son peuple qui s'était tant battu pour sa liberté...

«Réveillé?»

Il sursauta. Arthur venait de refermer la fenêtre par laquelle il avait regardé. Déjà habillé, il le fixait dans un sourire qui ne semblait pas totalement innocent. Enfin tel était son point de vue. Il n'était pas dans la tête de l'anglais. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait noté l'air quelque peu coupable, presque fuyant.

Le plus jeune s'approcha et murmura:: «Bon...nous avons quelques obligations aujourd'hui...»

L'autre ne le laissa pas finir et le coupa afin de se renseigner sur ce qu'il voulait savoir: «Quand vas-tu faire sortir Alister de la Tour?» Il ne voulait pas parler de la nuit précédente, pas alors qu'il était encore à sa merci comme ça.

- «Ca m'étonnais que tu n'es pas encore abordé le sujet...

- Réponds à ma question au lieu d'ironiser!

- Bien bien! Carwyn l'a soigné et je le ferais sortir bientôt...dès que son peuple sera bien mis au pas...» Après un temps de silence Arthur ajouta, obligeant «Tu pourras accompagner mon frère tout à l'heure si tu veux lui parler! Enfin si tu te sens assez en forme pour ça...»

Le plus vieux lui jeta un regard surpris, presque plein d'espoir «Vraiment?

- Oui...tu n'es pas prisonnier toi! Mais n'espère pas rester seul pour le moment, la confiance n'est pas encore totale, tu t'en doutes!»

Arthur se força à sourire, même s'il ne risquait pas d'avoir de réponse pour le moment. Leur relation était déjà tendue hier soir, maintenant il en était certain, Francis devait le haïr. Après tout, ce qu'il avait fait, c'était presque un viol...son rival était le vaincu, il n'avait pas été consentant. L'anglais se sentait coupable de l'avoir forcé. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait arranger les choses entre eux.

_Il espérait que cela s'arrangerait, que l'autre finirait par lui pardonner._

_Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait._

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3: NonDits

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **, Angleterre/Arthur et France/Francis. OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn

**Paring**: Fruk, et il y en aura d'autre plus tard (surprise).

**Genre**: Alternate History, Romance, Humour, un peu de Angst, de la Family à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Non-Dits<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient et se ressemblaient terriblement, longs, parfois ennuyeux et répétitif. Francis savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui avant que la situation ne soit complétement stabilisée là-bas. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à faire. Si Arthur n'était pas présent il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose et Arthur n'était vraiment que peu présent.<p>

_Avait-il honte de se retrouver seul avec lui après la nuit de noce? _Il agissait comme tel en tout cas.

Levé avant lui, couché après lui, quand il rentrait, ou qu'il ne passait pas la nuit dans un canapé.

Car à peine un après leur union, Arthur avait décidé de le transférer dans son manoir un peu à l'écart de Londres. Une grande demeure avec des jardins paisibles, bien entendu il y avait des gardes, et le français ne pouvait pas s'enfuir mais qu'importe. Il était bien plus paisible.

L'atmosphère lui paraissait bien plus respirable désormais, loin de ce roi qu'il détestait. Il avait de nombreux livres et parchemins à disposition, il avait de quoi peindre, broder, il aurait même pu sculpter s'il l'avait voulu, il pouvait aussi cuisiner. Tout ce qu'il voulait, sauf partir évidement.

Cependant c'était bien morose comme atmosphère, même si les deux frères d'Arthur étaient là. Si le gallois se révélait une compagnie agréable, l'écossais était d'une humeur exécrable, et parfois déprimé ou épuisé à cause de ce qui se passait chez lui.

Mais Francis qui affectionnait les longues promenades à pieds ou à cheval dans les bois, qui aimait s'allonger dans l'herbe la nuit pour regarder le ciel...tout ça lui était impossible en l'absence d'Arthur. Alister avait les même interdictions, et Carwyn ne pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose. Il n'était plus qu'une région lui-même.

Et malgré lui, il devait admettre qu'il se sentait parfois seul. Il se réveillait seul dans la grande chambre, mangeait seul ou avec l'un des deux frères de l'anglais, voir les deux. Arthur ne disait pas grand chose quand il était là, travaillant dans sa pièce spécialement prévue à cette effet, ne sortant que pour manger ou dormir.

_Il ne le touchait plus. _

Le problème c'est qu'il ne lui parlait plus vraiment non plus, semblant même l'éviter, comme gêner de se retrouver seul avec lui.

_Avait-il réellement honte de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là? _

Francis ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou frustré. Bien entendu il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur désormais. Plus aucune. Seulement, il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. La présence de ses ''beaux-frères'' était certes agréable et divertissante, mais quelque chose manquait.

Le caractère détestable de l'anglais lui manquait. Il ne lui parlait plus. Il ne lui criait plus dessus, ou ne le menaçait plus. Plus de disputes comme avant. Juste le silence.

_Quelque part, ça l'agaçait. Il ne savait pas pourtant ça l'agaçait tellement mais il en voulait à l'anglais s'agir comme ça._

Arthur qui faisait tout pour le capturer, l'épouser de force, l'obligeait à se plier à la tradition de la nuit de noce et ensuite faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Posant sa coupe de vin sur la table, il se dirigea vivement vers les grandes portes de la salle de réception. Écoutant à travers le bois, il entendit la voix d'Arthur, qui parlait à Carwyn. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était question mais son ''mari'' était là et c'est ce qui importait pour le moment.

Au moment de frapper, il s'immobilisa. _Qu'allait-il faire au juste? Frapper? Crier sur Arthur pour il ne savait quoi? Lui reprocher de le négliger peut-être_? Se railla-t-il mentalement. Il se recula, secouant la tête, se demandant ce qui lui prenait depuis quelques jours. Il devait réellement être fatigué. Deux ans après le mariage il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Assez de tout ces non-dits, de ce qu'il considérait presque comme du mépris.

_Mais que devait-il dire à Arthur exactement?_

Il ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de savoir qu'il lui manquait, ça jamais.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit juste devant ses yeux et il se retrouva face à Arthur qui le fixait de ses yeux verts. Un temps de silence passa puis le plus jeune demanda, lentement «Que puis-je faire pour toi Francis? As-tu un problème?»

_Moi, un problème? Non aucun. Tu m'as juste forcé à t'épouser, forcer à consommer ce mariage, et maintenant tu te fiche de mon existence. Tu es mépri..._Il préféra ne rien dire de ses pensées, ne voulant pas mettre son ancien ennemi en colère. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et comment voulez-vous faire confiance à une personne qui ne nous parle pas en plus? C'était bien ça le problème, Arthur ne faisait rien pour le mettre à l'aise. Finalement il laissa échapper un mot, dans un soupir défait: «Rien.

- Quel est le problème alors?  
>- C'est TOI le problème!» Et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons, plantant sur place un britannique qui ne comprenait absolument rien. Il allait retourner dans sa chambre et dormir un peu, il devait être fatigué pour craquer comme ça. Oui ça devait surement être ça, il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper d'un époux en colère plus tard, car l'autre n'allait pas comprendre cet éclat.<p>

Carwyn fit celui qui n'avait rien vu, penché sur son parchemin. Il laissa son frère le rejoindre et leva les yeux sur lui, interrogateurs.

Agacé, celui-ci cracha, d'un ton tout sauf aimable:«QUOI?

- C'est tout?

- Quoi c'est tout?

- Tu ne fais rien de plus? Pas de recherche d'explications ou quoique ce soit?» ironisa son aîné, qui soupira ensuite devant l'air ennuyé du son cadet. «Sérieusement c'est QUOI ton problème depuis quatre ans?» Il aurait aimé que le plus jeune comprenne, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour régler la situation qui devenait terrible. Arthur haussa les épaules et partit, sans un regard en arrière en direction de son frère. Celui-ci marmonna une insulte en gallois mais ne dit plus rien.

* * *

><p>Francis se laissa tomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux et se coupant de tout, préférant ignorer la colère qu'il ressentait sans savoir pourquoi. Il détestait sa situation. Et puis que l'autre ne lui parle presque pas, ou alors que ça se limite au politique, ça l'énervait également. Depuis quand n'avaient-il pas eu une vraie conversation? Même la possibilité de retourner chez lui, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.<p>

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais préféré garder les yeux clos. Il savait qui était là et n'avait pas envie de le voir ou de lui parler, ce qui réglait la question.

«Francis?

- …

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas! Regarde-moi, j'ai à te parler!

- Et si moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler?» Il se redressa, rivant ses yeux azur dans ceux, émeraude, de son geôlier. «Après tout, vu que toi tu semble si peu enclin à faire de vraies conversations avec moi depuis notre mariage, j'aurais le droit de ne plus vouloir maintenant que toi tu veux!»

Arthur plissa les yeux, agacé. L'autre se fichait du monde, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Donc il s'avança, s'arrêtant près du lit et dominant l'autre. Il attrapa fermement le poignet du français et cracha, avec froideur «Si tu vas m'écouter, parce que je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir eu cette conversation, compris?

- La force, tu ne sais faire que ça?»

Serrant les dents pour chasser sa colère, l'anglais se jeta pourtant finalement sur lui, le plaquant fermement contre le lit, et lui retenant les poignets. «Que ça te plaise ou non, on va parler!

- Au bout de deux ans? Il serait temps en effet!»

Aucun réponse, juste un regard noir. Mais l'autre ne le lâcha pas, bien décidé à parler, à aborder la conversation, que ça plaise ou non à son captif et époux. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il y avait des non-dits entre eux, il était temps que ça change.

_Il était plus que temps d'avoir une longue, très longue discussion..._

«Quel est ton problème bon sang?

- Mon problème? Ce serait plutôt le tien, c'est toi qui semble faire comme si je n'existais pas depuis 2 ans. Combien de fois m'as tu parlé depuis ce jour?

- ...» Arthur cligna des yeux. Quoi il lui faisait une scène juste pour cela? C'était quelque peu abusé quand même. Francis ne faisait aucune effort non plus en plus. C'était donc autant sa faute que celle du français. Et l'anglais n'allait pas changer d'avis facilement à ce niveau. «Et toi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas abordé cela avec moi si ça te gênait tant?

- Il aurait d'abord fallu que je te croise et que tu m'écoutes n'est-ce pas?»

Arthur plissa les yeux, n'appréciant guère ce reproche dissimulé, il n'était pas le genre de personne qui admettait les reproches pourtant justifiées. «Nous sommes mariés que je sache, et je dors dans cette chambre quand je suis au manoir. Tu as de multiples moments pour me parler.» Même s'il s'arrangeait pour se coucher soit avant l'autre soit quand il dormait, et se levait bien avant.

Mais vu qu'ils étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre, ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger non plus: «J'en ai assez, je suis juste un trophée que tu sors de l'ombre quand ça t'arrange, un jouet quand tu es frustré!

- JE NE T'AI PAS TOUCHE DEPUIS LE MARIAGE!» Cette fois, ça n'allait pas passer. Arthur n'appréciait guère la tournure que prenait la conversation. De quel l'autre se permettait-il d'inventer des accusations pareilles?

_D'accord il avait eu plus d'une fois un désir bien légitime mais n'avait jamais touché Francis. Il s'était promis de ne plus poser un doigt sur lui sans sa permission._

_Même s'il lui caressait les cheveux parfois la nuit ou le prenait dans ses bras. De même les petits cadeaux qui apparaissaient ici et là, c'était lui également._

Il chercha rapidement quelque chose à dire, il voulait avoir le dernier mot devant cette mauvaise foi dont lui-même faisait preuve (mais il ne l'avouerait pas si facilement).

«J'en ai assez!» Siffla l'autre blond en détournant la tête. Il aurait tant aimé rentrer chez lui, ne plus sentir ces chaînes invisibles qui le liaient à l'anglais et le forçaient à lui obéir. La liberté lui manquait tant.

«Assez de quoi?

- DE TOI ET DU RESTE!» Assez de cet endroit, de cette île, de tout. Il se sentait mal ces derniers temps, toujours fatigué, comme prêt à craquer. Était-il fragilisé? Il n'en savait rien mais n'en pouvait plus. Ces derniers temps surtout il était toujours sur les nerfs et ne pouvait pas se calmer facilement.

Arthur grimaça devant ce cri mais quelque chose l'inquiétait. Son frère le plus coopératif ne le lui avait-il pas dit? La révolte grondait sous la cendre en France, certaines mâtées plus ou moins violemment, d'autres attaquaient les anglais en poste là-bas, ce qui aboutissaient à des répressions bien entendu.

Un léger agacement le reprit quand cela lui revint en mémoire. Il allait devoir s'occuper de son époux et le soumettre à lui...à la manière douce bien entendu. Leur position actuelle, de plus, ne le laissait pas de marbre. Bien sûr, la situation sur le continent ferait que Francis allait sans doute se débattre, au début en tout cas ou à cause de sa peur mais il allait prendre son temps. Et faire cela allait lui permettre de contrôler un peu plus Francis avant que celui-ci ne se rebelle réellement contre lui. _Ou alors était-ce son attitude à lui qui influençait son peuple?_

Quoiqu'il en soit il allait remédier à ça et faire de Francis le plus fidèle des alliés.

Un sourire tendre ourla ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait la joue de son tendre captif, approchant son visage du sien, les yeux soudainement mis-clos: «Après tout tu as raison _sweetie..._

- Quoi?» Le changement d'attitude inquiéta le français, au même titre que le surnom, puis les gestes tendancieux commencèrent, distillant lentement la peur dans ses veines. il ne devina que trop bien le désir soudain de l'anglais qui se pressait maintenant contre lui, mais ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait, après deux ans à l'éviter.

«Je t'ai négligé ces derniers mois, il est plus que temps pour moi ..comment dire...hum...d'honorer la personne que j'ai épousé, _right_ mon ange? Alors tâchons de passer un moment agréable tout les deux?» Il commença à retirer sa chemise. Il fallait qu'il le fasse aussi pour le bien de l'autre blond, qu'il lui montre qu'il ne serait jamais violent à ce niveau, qu'il fasse partir cette peur.

«Attends, je ne...

- Et moi je ne me soucie pas que tu veuille ou non, moi j'en ai envie. Tant qu'à m'en vouloir pour quelque chose...mais rassure toi, je vais faire en sorte que tu apprécie chaque instant!»

Il ne le laissa pas répondre en l'embrassant, jetant sa chemise au sol en même temps. Il parcourut le corps tremblant encore et encore de ses mains, cherchant tout endroit plus sensible et le notant pour lui-même chaque fois qu'un résultat positif lui venait. Il laissa de nombreuses marques dans son cou, savourant chaque instant où il avait une réaction appréciative à ses attentions. Les tremblements cessèrent, à sa grande satisfaction. Il traina un peu à cajoler son amant, s'amusant à le faire réagir à ses caresses.

Finalement le captif articula enfin, d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement, et sans doute n'était-ce pas uniquement du à la peur: «Ar...Arthur!

- Hum? Yes _my love_?

-Arrête! Lâche-moi!

- Et Pourquoi ferais-je cela? Donne moi une bonne raison!» Il s'était immobilisé mais n'avait guère bougé de sa position, souriant largement en voyant que l'autre n'était plus autant de marbre qu'il y a quelques instants. «Ose dire que tu n'aime pas!» il jeta la dernière pièce d'habits au sol, ne se gênant pas pour dévorer l'autre blond du regard.

Francis reprit son souffle, retenant ce qu'il brûlait de dire. Il se sentait humilié, vaincu encore une fois par l'anglais et il détestait cette situation. Il détestait être dominé de la sorte. Avec la situation qui était la sienne, il ne supportait plus ça. Surtout après une si longue solitude à la fin de laquelle Angleterre semblait vouloir disposer de lui selon son bon vouloir.

«Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui...

- Oui oui tu n'es pas une fille de joie! J'avais compris merci! Et je n'ai jamais dit que je te voyais comme tel!

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu prend du bon temps à la cour que je dois me plier à tes...» Clignant des yeux devant le large sourire de son époux il articula, froidement «Quoi?

- Jaloux?

- Même pas dans te rêves salaud!» cracha le latin avec colère, sans la moindre trace de gêne sur le visage.

Un sourire narquois ourla les lèvres du plus jeune «Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ait abordé le sujet, tu sais? Avoue que tes mots sur ''mes distractions à la cour'' prêtent à confusion! Mais après tout, quelle importance? Tu n'as rien à dire à ce sujet pour le moment. Je suis sûr que à toi aussi, cela sera bénéfique.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, tu prend juste du bon temps quand tu en as envie! Enfermé dans un manoir bien gardé, comme je le suis, soumis à ton bon vouloir, comment appelle-tu ça?

- Dire que je pensais qu'être éloigné de la cour, et du roi, te soulagerait. En tout cas n'espère pas avoir le moindre droit à la parole avant quelques temps. Pas avant une ou deux décennies minium et encore tout dépendra de ton attitude, de de celle de ton peuple, durant cette période.»

_La menace était claire, mais c'était pourtant plus un avertissement qu'autre chose._

_Pour avoir des droits, il fallait être fidèle._

_Il serait prisonnier ici tant qu'il ne le serait pas._

«Ma...fidélité hein?

- Hum...je ne te demande pas d'agir comme ces femmes mariées de force qui...

- Ha vraiment? Je trouve qu'elles ont plus de liberté que moi!

- Pour le moment Francis, je te l'ai dit, tout dépend de toi. Prouve moi ta fidélité à l'Empire et je serais me montrer juste. Bien sûr, tu vivras ici pendant quelques temps mais si je suis de bonne humeur, je pourrais peut-être t'emmener aux réunions entre nations, te permettre de revenir chez toi de temps en temps. Qu'en dis-tu?»

Devant ce sourire fier et narquois, Francis eut envie de frapper et d'insulter ce maudit anglais qui se croyait le maître ici mais il ne pouvait pas. Les menaces étaient très claires. Tout problème grave résulterait à une réponse sur son peuple. Ou sur lui. Sa condition pouvait vraiment être pire? Il en doutait mais savait Arthur capable de le faire s'il le voulait réellement. Et ces promesses d'améliorations ne valaient-elles pas la peine de laisser quelque peu sa fierté de côté?

Arthur sortit alors son joker. «Peut-être que si ton attitude, ton comportement sont corrects. C'est-à-dire que tu te conforme à l'Empire, peut-être accepterais-je de t'emmener dans mes expéditions maritimes?»

La perspective de voyager, de voir peut-être de nouvelles terres, de nouveaux mondes. Peut-être de nouveaux semblables réveilla l'intêret du français. Se soumettre? Il ne le voulait pas. Mais s'il parvenait à un accord avec Arthur.

«...Si je me soumet, pourrais-tu envisager de réfléchir à certaines de mes demandes?»

Il n'osait pas demander directement les choses. Pas à quelqu'un de fier et possessif comme son ancien rival.

«Je me doute de ce que tu veux demander...peut-être que ce sera possible, tout dépent de toi. Ta langue et ta culture, tes traditions seront préservées, du moment que TU te comporte bien et que ton peuple accepte ce que les anglais lui apportent.»

Silence, chacun soutint le regard de l'autre. Puis Arthur reprit, lentement «Qu'en dis-tu?

- ...D'accord.»

_Ca faisait mal d'accepter, mais il n'avait pas le choix._

_Pour l'instant, il n'avait plus aucun choix._

Quand les mains de l'anglais se posèrent à nouveau sur sa peau et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, il ne lutta pas; abandonnant et s'offrant à son vainqueur, n'osant plus lutter, les promesses (et menaces) de l'anglais résonnant encore à ses oreilles.

* * *

><p>Francis reposa le livre qu'il lisait, regardant mollement les jardins, il se sentait triste ces temps-ci, triste parce qu'il se sentait toujours surveillé, enchainé...même si sa défaite remontait à un certain temps désormais. Mais il ne pouvait même pas rentrer chez lui seul. Ca en devenait agaçant ce manque de confiance. Comme s'il était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul!<p>

_Arthur ne pourrait pas agir ainsi indéfiniment quand même. _

_Il serait forcé à un moment ou à un autre de lui donner plus de responsabilités un jour ou l'autre._

_Ou alors...Francis se jura de lui faire une nouvelle scène, devant ses frères en plus, histoire qu'il ait honte, c'était tout ce qu'il mériterait._

Cette discussion avec Arthur avait eu du bon. Maintenant ils se parlaient plus, semblaient redevenir cordiaux l'un avec l'autre. Évidement c'était encore loin d'être le grande amitié (de nouveau) mais leur relation allait de mieux en mieux.

Bien entendu, tout allait évoluer dans le bon sens maintenant car, près de longues discussion avec l'anglais, celui-ci avait accepté de l'emmener, une fois une ou deux décennies passées, dans ses prochaines expéditions sur les mers, à la recherche de nouvelles colonies, mais même dans ce cas, il était étroitement suivi et surveillé par les soldats britanniques, et par Arthur lui-même, bien sûr.

Secouant la tête il se pencha pour cueillir une fleurs fragile, humant doucement l'odeur douce qu'elle dégageait. Levant ensuite les yeux vers les nuages dans le ciel, il se reprit à rêvasser.

Parfois il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier réellement. Il y avait évidement des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire à son époux. Antonio lui manquait beaucoup, c'était le frère avec qui il était le plus proche, avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux mais là, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il avait juste échangé des lettres avec lui..

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>

**_Prochain Chapitre: Canada_**


	5. Chapitre 4: Matthew

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **, Angleterre/Arthur et France/Francis. OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn

**Paring**: Fruk, et il y en aura d'autre plus tard (surprise).

**Genre**: Alternate History, Romance, Humour, un peu de Angst, de la Family à venir.

**Note:** Ce chapitre m'a donné du mal. Et, au final, il semble plus bouche-trou qu'autre chose

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Canada<strong>

* * *

><p>Francis se leva lentement, se dégageant des bras d'Arthur qui dormaient encore paisiblement. Il se leva en position assise, sortant sous les chaudes couvertures. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir. Il en était même incapable désormais. Des souvenirs avaient hanté ses rêves. Et maintenant qu'il était levé, assis dans le lit, il réfléchissait, pensait une fois de plus à sa situation.<p>

Étant sous domination anglaise depuis plus de deux siècles, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'une révolte et l'idée d'être à nouveau libre, du moins pour le moment. Après la fin de la guerre, un siècle s'était écoulé et la nouvelle génération s'était acclimaté à la situation, se complaisait dans cette ''double identité''. Et lui n'avait plus rien eu à dire, acceptant la volonté de son peuple. 

_Ceux qui avaient participé à cette guerre de cent ans étaient morts depuis des années. Qui auraient pu se révolter? Qui en avait même envie? Leurs ennemis avaient tellement bien joué que tout était impossible désormais._

_Son roi?_ Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas été tué, du moins le croyait-il mais à part ça, il ne savait rien, il ne l'avait jamais revu, étant resté captif tant d'années en Angleterre. Ses descendants vivaient toujours en France mais étaient étroitement surveillés, le pays lui-même étant administré par l'Angleterre. C'était un prince d'Arthur qui occupait maintenant la fonction de transmettre les ordres du roi dans l'autre partie du territoire, car c'était ce qu'il était désormais. Une sorte de Second Roi, de gouverneur royal.

_Et lui était resté captif longtemps, trop longtemps. _

_Quand on lui avait permit de revenir chez lui, accompagné par un membre de la fratrie, tout désir rebelle en lui avait déjà été étouffée par l'acceptation de la situation de son peuple. _

_Bien sûr certains s'étaient rebellés mais chacune de ses révoltes avaient été écrasées. _

_Jusqu'à ce que Francis cesse de lutter contre Arthur et abandonne..._

En effet leurs pays n'étaient pas devenu un mais une sorte d'union englobant aussi l'Irlande, l'Écosse et le Pays de Galles. Francis était généralement dirigé par un des princes anglais, le second si il s'agissait de frères car le premier gouvernait l'Angleterre et l'union des quatres pays également.

Francis se souvenait de comme la situation avait été difficile au début, heureusement les jeunes princes qui se chargeaient de gouverner la France, sous les ordres du roi d'Angleterre, étaient tous le plus souvent compréhensif, ayant grandis avec les nations concernés aux alentours.

Et c'est ce qui avait permit de créer, plus tard, une scission: la religion. En effet alors qu'Henri VIII, roi anglais avait rejeté le pape, le prince anglais qui avait récupérer la couronne de France avait gardé cette foi, sentant que cela ne pourrait se faire dans ce pays, qui était beaucoup plus grand que l'Angleterre et surtout profondément catholique et latin.

Ainsi il n'y avait pas eu trop de morts, il suffisait d'être dans le 'bon' pays. Malheureusement ça n'était pas si facile que ça non plus. Le roi d'Angleterre avait été difficile à convaincre, des trésors de diplomatie avait du être déployé, le monarque étant assisté un une nation atrocement énervée des tensions chez lui. C'était certes chez lui mais plus personne ne lui adressait la parole et France fermait la porte (leur) sa chambre à double tour. Et lui, comme les frères d'Arthur, l'ignoraient et faisaient leur devoir religieux dans la tradition catholique. Irlande et Écosse l'avaient même frappé quand il avait osé émettre une protestation. Et ne parlons pas des injures en gallois, écossais, irlandais, gallique et latin qui lui tombaient dessus toute le journée.

Finalement Carwyn avait plus ou moins cédé et avait accepté de se convertir face aux menaces du roi mais les autres avaient tenu bon.

Bref rapidement la solution avait été difficile, la crise évitée de justesse, et le roi qui avait succédé à Henri VIII avait vite instauré une liberté de culte, craignant pour la stabilité de l'Empire. L'Angleterre était protestante, le pays de Galles aussi mais l'Écosse, l'Irlande et la France resteraient catholique, du moment que la suprématie du premier pays n'était pas remise en cause. Bien entendu, même quand ce traité fut fait dans le but d'instaurer la paix et la stabilité, aucune de deux partis ne fut satisfait. Seul le pape fut soulagé de ne pas perdre ''la fille aîné de l'église''. Et étrangement, cet étrange situation marcha parfaitement.

Il alluma la chandelle et s'habilla rapidement et chaudement, se dirigeant pas la fenêtre, pour regarder dehors. Le français regardait les grandes étendues blanches devant lui, au delà des remparts de la cité qui avait prit le nom de Québec. Après plusieurs mois de voyages, et de piraterie, Arthur et lui étaient arrivé dans un pays, dans le nord d'un continent. Francis était arrivé le premier, quelques jours avant son époux, puisque par précaution, ils avaient pris deux navires différents pour la fin du voyage, et avait pousse le commandant anglais a donné à cette terre le nom de Canada, et la région où ils avaient établis leurs premières villes se nommeraient Nouvelle-France.

La réaction d'Angleterre, quand il avait débarqué à son tour avait été savoureuse. Cela datait d'un an à peu près, la colonie prenait peu à peu forme, entre deux rencontres avec les indigènes, certaines pacifiques et d'autre moins. Pour le moment la colonie avait des airs de petits villages fortifiés, et si tout allait bien, ce serait des villes qui se dresseraient un jour ici.

Celle où ils se trouvaient était bien entendu fortifiée, et à ce moment encore silencieuse car le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel et la lune était encore bien visible, illuminant les environs et envoyant des reflets sur la neige. Un peu plus loin, le fleuve était plus ou mois gelé sur les bords mais pas encore au milieu, ce fleuve que Francis avait nomme ''le Saint-Laurent'' avant même que l'anglais n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Ce qui avait occasionné une dispute et un combat d'ailleurs, comme à chaque prétexte.

Il descendit et chaussa ses bottines et une chaude cape avant d'aller vers l'écurie où il brida et scella son cheval, il tira doucement sur les rênes, et sortit, passant devant les gardes qui haussèrent un sourcil surpris, mais ne dirent rien, n'osant pas protester face à leur seconde nation. Il enfourcha son destrier et le lança au galop sur le chemin, avant même qu'une protestation ne s'élève.

Oui, il était partit. Sans avertir l'anglais, histoire de l'enquiquiner. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de le faire quelque peu angoisser.

_Évidement ça faisait des étincelles. _

_Au moindre prétexte...le bataille était lancée._

Francis arrêta son cheval, admirant les couleurs que prenait le soleil au lever du soleil. La sensation de liberté le ravissait. Évidement s'il ne rentrait pas avant que le soleil ne soit haut, il y aurait sans doute une vrai crise Arthurienne et celui-ci viendrait le chercher lui-même et sans aucun doute, il le trouverait. Parfois Arthur était vraiment trop sévère, même si Francis connaissait ce qui se cachait derrière cette attitude parfois froide, agressive, cette voix qui semblait ne donner que des ordres.

Oui il connaissait le vrai Arthur.

Cependant il était toujours aussi possessif et autoritaire avec ceux qu'il avait envahit, qu'il contrôlait. Francis se souvenait en particulier d'une réunion de nations, exceptionnelle et rare car le déplacement n'était pas simple.

* * *

><p><em>C'était une réunion des nations, rares à cette époque car les moyens de transports et les relations internationales n'étaient parfois pas les meilleurs au monde. Mais pour une fois tout le monde était réunions en un terrain relativement neutre en cette période trouble: le Luxembourg. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs effrayé d'être le lieu de rencontre et de possibles tensions, ou pire de débuts de conflits, peut-être, si tout se passait mal.<em>

_C'était la première fois que Francis quittait l'Angleterre depuis la fin de la guerre et il avait fait exprès de prendre le chemin le plus long pour se rendre là-bas en passant par ses terres. Arthur n'avait même pas sembler s'en apercevoir ou alors il lui avait pardonné tout de suite cet écart. Son époux était très arrangant ces dernier temps et ne semblait pas décider _

_La réunion n'avait pas encore commencé: tout le monde n'était pas là. Francis, s'asseyant à l'un des fauteuils, regarda qui se trouvait dans la salle. Angleterre s'était éloigné pour parler avec Portugal, tandis que Romano lui lançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à la tête. Antonio tentait désespérément de convaincre leur petit frère italien de cesser sous les ricanements du grand frère de Belgique, celle-ci semblant plus inquiète pour le petit qu'autre chose. Finalement l'espagnol prit son cadet dans ses bras, le faisant cesser mais malheureusement Lovino ne se tût pas pour autant et abreuva l'anglais d'injures bien senties dans sa langue, jusqu'à ce que Lars intervienne, bâillonnant le gamin et lui lançant un regard noir. Cela eut l'effet voulu, le plus jeune n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche et se contenta de foudroyer l'ennemi de son frère du regard._

_Plus loin, Pologne qui parlait avec Lituanie. En voilà deux autres qui étaient mariés. Mais eux l'accord venait des deux parties pour s'unir contre des ennemis ou concurrents communs et semblaient heureux ensemble, même si Toris avait plus l'air de s'inquiéter tout le temps pour Feliks que l'inverse. Car le blond était très fort dans l'art de s'attirer des ennuis. Heureusement le lituanien était très fort et n'avait jamais abandonné son allié dans une guerre. Prusse l'avait méchamment senti passé la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de s'en prendre à eux. Francis eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimé être ainsi proche de quelqu'un mais lui était un prisonnier._

_Il vit aussi Le Saint Empire Romain, qui tentait de peindre, assis dans un coin de la salle avec le jeune Italie . Celui-ci justement le vit soudain et laissa son ami blond pour courir vers le français, lui sautant dans les bras, un grand sourire sur le visage. «Grand Frère, Grand frère! Comment tu vas? J'étais tellement inquiet quand tu as perdu! Et puis j'avais plus de nouvelles! Angleterre est pas trop méchant? Il ne te force pas à manger sa cuisine quand même?_

_- Je vais bien Feliciano!» sourit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Son petit frère était à cet instant le premier à s'enquérir de sa santé. Était-il le seul? Est-ce que même Antonio se préoccupait plus de Lovino que de lui? Cette simple pensée fut encore plus déprimante que le reste._

_Oui je vais bien...Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être en étant captif, songea-t-il sans pourtant le dire à haute voix. _

_Arthur n'était pas loin de lui, il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère en disant quelque chose de déplaisant sur lui. Il savait que toute résistance était inutile et qu'il ne retrouverait pas la liberté si vite que ça. Il fallait être patient. _

_Feliciano se mordilla la lèvre et insista, lentement: «...Vraiment? Angleterre n'est pas méchant avec toi? Tu vas vraiment vraiment bien?_

_- Oui, je t'assure!_

_- Kesesese...Bonjour mon vieux, comment tu vas?» Francis se retourna. Son ami aux mèches argentés était derrière lui, ses yeux rouge étaient plongés dans ceux, bleus, du français. Il laissa passer un silence puis reprit. «Il te traite bien au moins?»_

_L'autre eut envie de lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas. Après tout, il avait été totalement seul dans cette guerre, sans personne pour l'aider ou le soutenir, seul contre l'anglais qui l'avait véritablement écrasé dans cette bataille qui avait signé la fin de la guerre. Personne pour répondre à ses lettres, seul...il avait été seul jusqu'au bout. En conséquence, il soupira et murmura juste, du bout des lèvres: «Bien._

_- Tu es certain?_

_- Je te dis que tout vas bien!» _

_Laisses-moi tranquille, aurait-il eu envie de dire. _

_Quand bien même il aurait dit que non ça n'allait pas, l'autre n'aurait rien fait pour le sauver. Rien. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire plaindre par des gens qui ne l'aideraient pas de toute façon. Autant Feliciano avait été sérieux dans son inquiétude, autant Gilbert semblait demander...sans doute ''comme ça'', et ne ferait rien pour le tirer de là, même s'il le suppliait. Et quand bien même il ferait quelque chose, ce serait dans l'espoir d'avoir des terres chez lui plus tard. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'amis en cet instant, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de liberté._

_«Francis!»_

_La voix de l'anglais le tira de ses déprimantes pensées et il se leva. «Désolé Gilbert! Arthur veut me parler!» Il s'éloigna lentement, sans un regard en arrière._

_Il rejoignit son geôlier qui plissa les yeux. «De quoi parlais-tu avec ce pays?Autant tes frères cela ne me dérange pas, autant lui..._

_- ….Il s'appelle Gilbert tu sais?_

_- Peu m'importe, il est mon ennemi, comme le reste du Saint Empire Germanique!»_

_Francis serra les dents mais hocha la tête, sans regarder l'autre dans les yeux «D'accord Arthur!» Il lui emboîta ensuite le pas vers l'immense table où les nations les plus âgés étaient déjà présentes_

_Après tout, il allait devoir s'habituer à soutenir Arthur, parce c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais._

* * *

><p>Francis se tira de ses pensées en entendant un craquement un peu plus loin. Il se retourna vers la source du bruit. Un animal? Peut-être un indien. Ca rappelait au français que ni lui, ni Arthur n'avait encore trouvé la nation qui représentait ces terres. Cela commençait à bien faire. Quel devait être son age? A quoi ressemblait-il? Tout cela était un peu frustrant. Enfin surtout pour Arthur, lui était juste curieux de voir son (ou sa) semblable. Il descendit de sa monture et fit quelques pas dans la neige, vers le buisson et prononça dans la langue de la tribu la plus proche quelques mots. Si lui avait l'effort d'apprendre cette langue, l'anglais lui se comportait en terrain conquis et utilisait des interprètes, marmonnant que ces ''sauvages'' devait vite se civiliser.<p>

_D'abord il n'y eut aucune réponse._

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était surement rien d'autre qu'un animal ou une branche qui avait craqué sous le froid.

Il passa une main rassurante sur l'encolure du cheval et réfléchit quelques instants. Jusqu'ici il avait juste cherché la petite nation des yeux lorsqu'il rencontrait, avec ou sans Arthur, des tribus. Peut-être devrait-il poser directement la question aux vieux shamans ou aux chefs? Aller droit au but pouvait parfois avoir des résultats mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de les menacer ou les mettre sur la défensive.

Nouveau craquement. Il tourna les yeux vers la source et demanda, cette fois dans sa langue «Qui est là?» Si il s'agissait d'un humain, il aurait ainsi conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un colon, d'un de ceux venu par bateaux comme disaient certains indiens ayant appris leurs langues.

Il entendit un petit cri effrayé. Un cri d'enfant. Et une minuscule silhouette prit la fuite, suivit par une autre, presque de la même taille, mais animal cette fois. Ils s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres.

Son cœur s'arrêta_. Que faisait un enfant si petit seul à une telle heure, dehors par un tel froid?_ Et puis il n'avait pas rêvé, ce garçon avait des cheveux blonds.

_Est-ce que, par hasard..._

«Attend!»

Il attacha son cheval à un arbre, et se lança à la suite du petit garçon. Sauf que bien vite il dut déclarer forfait. Il l'avait perdu de vue. Grommelant quelque chose il retourna auprès de l'équidé qui l'avait patiemment attendu. Il en était certain, il l'avait senti, cet enfant était une nation. Mais il était impossible de les suivre, et en plus il se remettait à neiger.

Aucune chance de retrouver leurs traces donc. Francis remonta à cheval, soupirant de déception. _Dire qu'il était si près._

_Vraiment il n'avait guère de chance sur ce coup-là._

Frustré il reprit le chemin, au pas, de la ville. Le soleil était levé et Arthur, certainement réveillé, allait piquer une crise de nerfs et lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas à partir seul dans le froid.

Du coin de l'œil il vit une silhouette minuscule, cachée derrière un arbre. Il fit celui qui n'avait rien vu et continua. Et cela se poursuivit sur tout le trajet ou presque. Finalement il descendit de cheval et fit quelques pas dans la neige, tenant les rênes d'une main et soufflant un peu sur l'autre pour la réchauffer. Et il s'assit sur un arbre abattu, comme pour se reposer. Il attendait, simplement. Un petit craquement lui parvint, puis un autre et puis un autre. Le son à peine audible d'une respiration arriva à ses oreilles. L'autre s'était approché, tout doucement, et était sans doute juste derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Arthur se réveilla, seul dans le grand lit. Grognant de frustration (car il aimait bien, sans l'avouer, les petits moments de tendresse), il se leva et s'habilla rapidement, avant de descendre mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Plissant les yeux et se demandant si Francis n'avait pas décidé de le faire encore tourner en bourrique, il sortit et appela un soldat qui, baissant les yeux, lui rapporta que le français était sortit de la cité à cheval avant l'aube.<p>

Étouffant un torrent d'insultes diverses et variées en plusieurs langues, Arthur retourna à l'intérieur et décida de se préparer quelque chose de chaud à avaler.

«D'accord Francis, tu as choisi d'être agaçant, on va être deux à jouer à ça!»

Alors qu'il formatait un programme, sans doute de punition, il entendit la porte. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, croyant qu'un soldat venait lui faire, comme souvent, un rapport matinal.

«Arthur?»

Il se retourna, haussant un sourcil devant son époux vêtu de pied en cape chaudement, tenant quelque chose dans ses bras. «Où étais-tu?

- Je n'ai plus le droit d'aller me promener dans les bois?

- Pas sans m'avoir d'abord demander! Ou au moins prévenu!

-Tyran.» Ignorant la crise de rage qui n'allait pas manquer de venir, il se dirigea vers la cheminée qu'il avait allumé avant de partir et déposa son fardeau devant.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Canada.»

Arthur ouvrit grand la bouche, s'apprêtant sans doute à lancer une piquer bien senti mais n'y parvint pas, les mots restants bloqués dans sa gorge. Le teint garçon, vêtu d'habits essentiellement fait de peaux, possédait une peau pâle, de grands yeux violets et des boucles blondes emmêlées. Un sorte de petit ours (vivant? un jouet?) était étalé par terre à côté de lui. Le petit s'accrocha tout de suite à Francis, l'air plus qu'effrayé.

«Et?

- Il ne parle pas encore notre langue.

- Comment l'as tu trouvé?

- C'est lui qui m'a trouvé Arthur!

- Et tu as réussi à te faire comprendre?

- Plus ou moins, en tout cas il a compris que j'étais comme lui!» Il fit silence et détourna légèrement le regard, avant de lâcher «Mais oui je l'ai quand même un peu attrapé.»

L'anglais se massa les tempes, se disant qu'il y allait avoir beaucoup de travail maintenant. Surtout qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir repartir et retourner en Angleterre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, après tout, ils prendraient le petit avec eux. Il eut un sourire presque calculateur que son époux, allant préparer le repas, et l'enfant, qui jouait avec son espèce d'ours, ne virent pas. Oui Francis jouerait le rôle d'épouse, et donc de mère pour ses colonies.

_Cela achèverait de consolider sa fidélité à l'Empire. _

_Même si, au fond, Arthur ne doutait plus vraiment, ni de celle-ci, ni des sentiments de son désormais amant_

_Mais il préférait prendre des précautions. _

_On ne savait jamais après tout, n'est-ce pas?_

** A suivre**


	6. Chapitre 5: Alfred

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Treize Colonies/Alfred, Canada/Matthew. Mention d'Angleterre/Arthur et d'autres pays.

**Paring**: Fruk, et il y en aura d'autre plus tard (surprise)

**Genre**: Alternate History, Romance, Humour, un peu de Angst, de la Family à venir. Ainsis qu'un peu d'autre chose mais je dirais rien sinon ce serait un spoil pour la suite.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapitre 5: Alfred<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Les années avaient passés, un demi-siècle pour être exact. Des nombreuses choses s'étaient déroulées mais globalement l'enfant avait fini par les appeler ''Papa'' et ''Daddy''. Ce premier enfant avait quelque peu consolidé leur relation, et ils s'entendaient bien mieux qu'avant, malgré une situation empire-terre possédée.<em>

«Papa!»

Matthew courrait vers lui, ses mèches blondes emmêlées autour de son visage d'ange. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père adoptif, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé des habits dits de ''trappeur'', venant de chez lui. Ce qui le rendait complétement adorable et mignon. Il semblait avoir totalement accepté son statut de colonie, parlait parfaitement les deux langues de ses parents, et était (accessoirement) gâté par ses oncles celtiques. Ce qui agaçait Arthur mais bon, il ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose n'ont plus après tout. Il était un peu maladroit (encore) comme père, n'en ayant jamais eu un lui-même (ou plutôt ne s'en souvenant pas du tout).

Francis le prit sur ses genoux, lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux: «Coucou toi Tu as terminé tes leçons?»

Même si son fils avait l'apparence d'un enfant de trois ou quatre ans, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être intelligent, et surtout d'avoir des capacités bien supérieures à celle qu'aurait un humain du même âge physique et parlait déjà mieux d'un enfant normal. En l'occurrence, il savait déjà lire et écrire un peu. Chaque jour, Arthur lui donnait des exercices à faire pour qu'il apprenne l'anglais correctement, même si Francis lui apprenait le français. Et Matthew adorait embêter son daddy en lui parlant dans cette langue.

«Oui! Même si j'ai pas tout compris! Tu veux bien me ré-expliquer quelque chose? Dans le texte que m'a donné Daddy, il y avait un passage qui parlait d'un événement passé, je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'était passé exactement, y a des mots compliqué, et du latin! Tu veux bien m'aider?»

Arthur aimait à apprendre à leur enfant sa gloire passée, mais évidement le petit ne pouvais pas tout comprendre. Francis espérait juste que le passage en question ne concernait pas cette guerre qui lui avait fait perdre sa liberté. _Si tel était le cas...bien un certain anglais devrait subit l'abstinence et le confort de la chambre d'ami pour quelques temps, non mais sans blague!_

Francis eut un sourire et souleva son fils dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser un cri ravi. «Et cet après-midi on ira faire une balade en forêt tous les deux? Je sais que ça n'est pas chez toi mais ça m'a l'air d'être un très bel endroit!»

Matthieu eut l'ait étrangement pensif, semblant vouloir y aller mais en même temps craindre quelque chose: «Daddy ne sera pas content qu'on ne promène pendant qu'il est pas là!

- Je me fiche de ce que pense Arthur!» Francis eut un sourire narquois et taquin à la fois «Il n'est pas là après tout non? Et ne reviendra pas avant un minimum un mois!»

Le même sourire se lut sur les lèvres du petit canadien qui se mit à rire, ravi de partager un secret rien qu'avec son père. Et imaginer la réaction d'Arthur était très amusant aussi. Qund ils faisaient ça en Angleterre, l'anglais allait soit fulminer au manoir et bouder dans son bureau, soit tenter de les chercher et rentrer longtemps après eux, pour trouver le repas fait et sa famille l'attendant.

_Un choix comme l'autre était très satisfaisant._

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, alors que son fils faisait un sieste, rendu nerveux par quelque chose la nuit précédant et étant pas le fait épuisé, Francis décida d'aller faire un tour à cheval dans le secteur, ne se lassant pas des longues promenades dans ces plaines, ces forêts.<p>

Cette terre était immense, rien que la nature à perte de vue. C'était si calme, si paisible vu de la plage où le bateau avait débarqué. Les seuls bruits, outre le chant des oiseaux et celui du vent, étaient ceux provenant du camps qui se montait derrière lui.

«Seigneur Bonefoy!»

Il rajusta son large manteau à dominance bleue et se retourna vers la personne qui accourait dans sa direction. «Qui-a-t-il?» demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé mais sans être désagréable pour autant, ayant toujours été poli envers ses interlocuteurs, à l'exemple de Roderich ou de Feliciano.

_Il avait envie d'être seul, n'était-ce pas évident? Il avait juste envie d'être un peu tranquille. Chose qui était aisément compréhensible quelque part non? Même si ça faisait un mois qu'ils étaient là. _

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et dit, en reprenant son souffle «Vous ne devriez pas vous éloigner, et ne pas partir...enfin pas seul...Les ordres...» Il ne continua pas, le sous-entendu étant très clair. _Arthur avait interdit qu'on le quitte des yeux apparemment_. Même après plus d'un siècle, la confiance ne semblait pas être totale, même si leur relation était déjà plus proche qu'avant de ce que l'on pourrait nommer l'amour sans que ça en soit avec un grand A (pour le moment). Cependant c'était évident qu'un empire reste sur ses gardes, se méfie. Normal quelque part. Rien de très exceptionnel après tout. Il finirait pas se calmer, enfin Francis l'espérait.

Ils n'avaient pas voyagé ensemble ce coup-ci, Arthur étant occupé sur un autre fond maritime. Il y avait quelques problèmes au sein de son empire en Europe. _Espagne et Portugal, aidés par l'Italie du Sud, faisaient apparemment encore des siennes. Autriche devait sans doute leur donner un coup de main économiquement parlant mais Arthur n'avait aucune preuve à ce sujet et ne désirait pas se mettre l'Empire Germanique à dos. _

France soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas faire de commentaires. Il attrapa la bride de son cheval et s'apprêta à se hisser sur la selle. Voyant que l'autre ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il dit d'un ton amusé «Où voulez-vous que j'aille enfin? Il n'y a que la nature et quelques tribus mais je suis un nation je ne risque rien du tout.

- C'est-à-dire que...

- Oui?

L'autre hésita et tenta une autre raison pour le forcer à rester: «Et si le Canada se réveille? C'est une colonie...mais ça reste un être comme vous monsieur!» Cette homme était l'un des responsable de l'expédition, au service direct de la couronne donc évidement qu'il savait qui était Francis et par la logique l'enfant présent avec eux. Il employait cet argument pour le forcer à rester, encore.

«S'il se réveille avant mon retour, dites-lui que je ne tarderais pas à revenir! Matthew est sage, il restera calme et se rendormira!» Il se hissa sur son destrier et ajouta «Je ne serais pas long et de retour avant la nuit, ne craignez rien!» Et sans laisser le temps à l'homme de répondre, il partit au galop vers l'ouest, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois suffisamment éloigné du campement.

* * *

><p>Il regarda autour de lui, il ne semblait y avoir que de la nature ici, c'était apaisant quelque part, vraiment tranquille et silencieux, mis à part les sons provenant de ce genre d'espace. Mais il était évident qu'il y avait des peuples qui vivaient ici, comme des hommes vivaient au Canada, comme Arthur l'avait nommé.<p>

_Matthew_ (ou Matthieu si on le prononçait à la française)_.._.Francis l'avait trouvé environ 50 ans auparavant, dans une forêt enneigée de cette immense région au nord de celle où il se trouvait à cet instant. Il s'était éloigné un matin, pour pouvoir faire une de ces longues promenades qu'il affectionnait quand il avait entendu qu'on le suivait, il avait fini par voir et attraper ce petit pays qui l'observait depuis un moment visiblement. C'était un petit enfant qui vivait dans les bois avec pour unique compagnie un ours en peluche qui parlait. Après lui avoir parlé pendant une petite heure, Francis avait senti que sans aucun doute, ce garçon était comme lui, une nation en devenir, la nation où il se trouvait. Il l'avait ramené à la petite ville où Arthur avait été ravi.

Et il y avait de quoi, parce que c'était une nouvelle nation, une nouvelle colonie. Matthew s'était vite acclimaté à sa ''nouvelle famille'' les appelant ''_Daddy'' _et _''Papa''_. En un demi-siècle, il n'avait absolument pas changer, ayant toujours l'apparence d'un adorable petit enfant avec cheveux relativement longs. Arthur avait un peu grommelé «_C'est n'est pas une fille bon sang_!», ce à qui Francis avait répondu «_Et moi? J'ai bien les cheveux longs non?_».

Bref ils étaient heureux et Angleterre, plus puissant que jamais, avait décidé d'étendre sa puissance encore plus qu'avant. Il avait envahi certains pays, et voulait dès à présent augmenter le nombre de ses colonies. D'où cette expédition au sud du Canada, pour s'emparer de ces terres vides de tout colonisateurs avant que l'empire germanique ou Pays-Bas ou un pays scandinaves ne viennent y faire un tour. Sans parler de Russie qui n'était pas loin non plus, qui était le voisin de Canada même.

Francis était alors partie de l'Angleterre pour revenir sur le Nouveau-Continent, avec une nouvelle expédition. Et il avait emmené Matthew avec lui pour que l'enfant puisse retrouver sa terre pendant quelques temps, le temps que durerait cette expédition et colonisation. Les bateaux avaient jeté l'ancre près d'une région où, d'après les premières avancées, il y avait quelques grands lacs et qui était assez prêt de la frontière où la colonie franco-anglaise avait été ''fondée''. La région était tranquille et ils avaient commencé à monter le camps.

Ce n'était plus le Canada, ça s'était sûr le petit l'avait dit lui-même.

Pourtant ces terres devaient bien appartenir à quelqu'un mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé qui.

_Peut-être un enfant, comme son fils?_

_Une ou un adulte qui serait particulièrement méfiant?_

Arthur devait normalement les rejoindre d'ici un mois maintenant, la traversée de l'atlantique comptant dans ce mois bien sûr, il devait approcher des terres maintenant, mais s'arrêterait peut-être sur quelques terres ou îles ou passage, ça lui ressemblerait bien. Francis fit repartir sa monture, au pas, vers la sortie de la forêt. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il s'éloigne trop. S'il s'absentait plus d'un jour, ça serait rapporté à la métropole (Angleterre) et il le sentirait passer...Ils avaient beau être plus proches, Arthur restait terriblement possessif (et jaloux mais ça, ça restait un détail). Ces temps-ci, avec les tensions entre certains pays et lui-même, il devait même paranoïaque donc...

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas immédiatement l'enfant qui câlinait un petit lapin au milieu des hautes herbes, à quelques pas de lui. Quand enfin il aperçut cette petite tâche blanche au cœur de l'océan de verdure, il se figea. Il sentit, dès le premier regard, au plus profond de lui que cette enfant était comme lui, que c'était une nation. Sans aucun doute la nation où il se trouvait d'ailleurs.

Le petit sursauta soudain et se retourna d'un bond. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et pleins de feuilles ou de brindilles, sa peau couverte de terre. Étrangement ses vêtements semblaient eux en relativement bon état. Étrange ce point d'ailleurs.

«Heu...Bonjour!» Tenta le plus vieux, ne sachant comme parler avec ce petit qui l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance.

La jeune nation s'approcha du cheval, les yeux plissés tandis que le jeune homme descendait de sa monture, la tenant toujours par la bride. Finalement l'enfant qui un mot, quelque peu rauque, qui ressemblait plus ou moins à «Qui?» dans une langue ayant une vague ressemblance avec celle de Canada lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé. Il arriverait à peu près à se faire comprendre alors, enfin il espérait. Les nations pouvaient apprendre une langue à une vitesse incroyable pour l'utiliser. S'il réussissait à employer quelque mots de la langue ''indienne'' de Canada, ça devrait passer...peut-être.

«Francis...» Dit-il en se pointant du doigt devant de regard interrogatif et méfiant du gamin.

«T'es comme moi...» constata soudain le plus jeune, le pointant de son index. Cette fois, il avait dit ça d'un ton plus clair, l'observant toujours attentivement, prêt à fuir au moindre geste brusque.

«Oui et toi...tu es tout ça?» Demanda-t-il en désignant les terres autour d'eux.

«Oui...ça va...trèèèssss loin, tellement loin que j'ai jamais vu où ça s'arrêtait! Mais je comprends pas très bien ce que ça veut dire!» Il plaqua soudain ses mains contre ses lèvres comme s'il avait trop parlé. _Pensait-il qu'il était un ennemi?_

«C'est amusant!» Remarqua soudain Francis en s'accroupissant à la hauteur du plus jeune «Tu ressembles à un autre enfant que je connais, sauf que lui a des cheveux plus longs et un reflet violet dans les yeux!»

Cette fois, le petit eut une réaction. Ses yeux bleutés s'illuminèrent et il s'exclama «Tu connais mon frère?»

Francis sourit et demanda «Peut-être...Comment s'appelle-il?» Il lui semblait que parfois, dans son sommeil,son ''fils'' appelait quelqu'un, un nom dit dans sa langue ''natale'', nom que France n'arrivait pas vraiment à répéter tant il était écorché par son protégé lorsque celui-ci le prononçait.

L'autre répondit par un nom à consonance indienne qui ressemblait fort à celui dit par Matthew pour se présenter avant qu'Arthur ne le renomme. Aucun doute ils étaient frères. Francis sourit, il avait retrouvé non seulement la famille de Matthew mais aussi une nouvelle nation.

«Oui c'est bien lui dont je m'occupe!

- Il va bien?

-Très bien!»

L'autre posa son lapin et attrapa l'habit richement brodé du français «Je veux le voir!» Sa petite voix n'avait rien d'autoritaire, rien de celle d'un enfant gâté qui exige quelque chose non. C'était un ton presque suppliant et de petites larmes étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux bleus. Francis eut soudainement un pincement au cœur. _Ce garçon s'inquiétait-il pour son frère depuis un demi-siècle?_ Il se sentit légèrement coupable malgré lui, même si au fond ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu savoir ça. Mais ce petit avait du terriblement s'inquiéter dans ce cas.

«D'accord! Je t'emmène avec moi au camps!»

Nul doute qu'il ne devrait pas le laisser repartir...mais il n'avait de toute façon pas le coeur de laisser ces jumeaux (_car ils semblait que ça en était, vu leur ressemblance physique_) séparés plus longtemps. «Seulement comme nous n'arrivions pas à prononcer son nom, nous l'avons appelé ''Matthew'' ou ''Matthieu'' comme tu préfères.

- ...Ma...tthew...?» Balbutia l'enfant avec hésitation. Il répéta le nom à voix basse et conclut, après un temps «C'est joli!» Sans attendre il rajouta «C'est loin?

- Assez, il faut remonter à cheval!» Puis, voyant que la jeune nation fixait l'équidé avec méfiance il rajouta «Je vais te tenir ne t'en fais pas! Tu verras, c'est amusant!».

Après un court moment où l'autre semblait avoir hésité entre le suivre ou fuir, il finit pourtant par lui tendre les bras, pour qu'il le prenne, le désir de revoir son jumeau étant plus fort que sa méfiance.

Quand il vit son frère, ce fut une explosion de joie, il bondit des bras où il était resté blottit, tétanisé depuis l'arrivée au campement devant tant de monde et de bruits. Matthew se redressa de son lit, réveillé en sursaut, lâchant sa peluche parlante. Il poussa un petit cri de joie lui aussi. Francis les laissa seuls, disant à son fils adoptif qu'il leur apporterait quelque chose à manger bientôt.

Ravi de cette confiance, le petit canadien parla à son frère dans leur langue natale, qu'il maîtrisait pourtant de moins en moins bien par manque de pratique. Il lui parla de sa rencontre avec son ''_papa'_', de ''_Dad'_' qui était sévère mais qui pouvait être doux mais qui cuisinait horriblement mal alors que ''papa'' faisait de très bons petits plats. Il lui parla de Londres, de Paris, de tout ce qu'il avait vu en 50 ans. Il lui parla des voyages sur la mer. Il lui parla de tant de choses, il n'avait sans doute jamais autant parlé ou jamais si longtemps depuis longtemps, étant d'un naturel assez timide. Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis un demi-siècle qui le rendait si bavard (même s'il ne le voyait tout de même pas beaucoup avant).

L'autre en éprouva un peu de jalousie malgré lui. Lui avait été si seul pendant toutes ces années. Pendant les premières, il avait cherché son jumeau partout, avait même espionné les colons, manqué de se faire voir des tas de fois, avait pleuré si souvent la nuit, désespéré. Mais il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. Il devait se débrouiller seul pour manger, se laver, dormir. Il allait voir parfois son peuple mais seuls les plus vieux se souvenaient de lui.

Son frère semblait si heureux, dormait à l'abri et au chaud, mangeait bien et avait des...parents (?) qui l'aimaient. Il ne voulait pas repartir seul dans la forêt. «Je veux rester ici aussi!»

Matthew le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Bien entendu que son aîné allait rester..._Francis l'avait trouvé non_? Il ne pensait pas qu'on le laisserait repartir si facilement. «Ce serait bien que tu reste, je m'ennuyais un peu tout seul!

- Alors c'est décidé! Je reste!» Dit le nouvelle autre colonie, sans réaliser vraiment sa situation ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Francis qui tenait un large plateau dans ses mains. Il le déposa sur une petite table et regarda le petit qui s'approchait et regardait, sur la pointe des pieds, ce qu'il venait de déposer et Matthew qui s'asseyait sans une hésitation. Après un temps, l'autre l'imita, copiant ses gestes jusqu'à l'utilisation des couverts, une petite moue concentrée et maladroite sur le visage. Il finit par goûter la nourriture et son regard s'illumina.

«C'est chaud! Je mangeais que des choses froides jusqu'ici moi!»

Son jumeau traduisait ce que son frère disait à toute vitesse, tentant de manger entre deux. Jusqu'à ce que son père adoptif lui dise que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'il pouvait manger plus vite.

Il profita du repas pour enseigner quelques mots au petit garçon autant en français qu'en anglais, Mattie reprenant parfois l'autre pour la prononciation.

Et finalement quelques mots furent prononcés: «Lait!» Le petit ne perdait pas le nord et retint puis répéta d'abord ce dont il avait envie bien entendu, se révélant déjà un petit gourmand. Cette première soirée resta un bon souvenir pour Francis qui se sentait réellement comme un père. Le petit nouveau dans la famille imitait son jumeau en tout, copiant même son affection, cherchant sans doute des repères dans cette nouvelle vie.

Francis avait aussi entrepris de laver et de changer l'enfant qui surpris par l'eau chaude et les vêtements plus confortable sembla s'en exciter encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en arrivant. Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, alors que l'enfant parlait déjà quelques mots de plus qu'avant, arrivant donc à comprendre et à se faire comprendre, que le français décida de lui donner un prénom.

_Après tout Arthur avait bien décidé de nommer Canada Matthew non? Même si quelque part c'était sans doute pour lui faire plaisir puisque ''Matthieu'' était un nom qu'il aimait lui._

Il attrapa son petit protégé et lui proposa quelque prénoms français ou anglais, lui laissant le choix, ne désirant pas lui en imposer un. Après quelques hésitations l'enfant se décida pour ''Alfred''. Un joli nom, après tout et un nom anglais, ça ferait plaisir à Arthur donc. Même s'il n'avait pas son nom à dire pour cette fois, puisqu'il n'était pas présent.

Et quand Arthur arriva, il fut accueillit par un Matthew affectueux qui s'élança vers lui en criant «Daddy!» mais aussi par un enfant ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux (ou presque) à son fils adoptif, enfant qui le regardait de derrière Francis, lui lançant un regard où se mêlait curiosité certes mais aussi méfiance.

* * *

><p><em>Alfred eu peur d'Arthur quand celui ci entra dans la demeure d'un pas de conquérant . <em>

_C'était un pirate.._..comme dans les livres que lui avait lu son nouveau papa.

Et il avait l'air effrayant. Quand il était entré dans la maison, son regard était froid et sombre. Dès que Matthew s'était élance vers lui, un sourire avait illuminé son visage et il s'était accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras, ses yeux soudainement brillant de joie.

_Quel changement..._

_''**Daddy**'' C'était donc lui son second père?_

Il était différent de Francis, sur beaucoup de points mais lui ressemblait sur d'autres. Mais Alfred était trop jeune pour en faire une analyse détaillé, il ne faisait que ressentir certaines émotions.

Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir sous un large et ample manteau de velours rouge orné de symboles sombres ici et là . Un chapeau orné de plusieurs plumes était posé sur sa tête et ombragé le haut de son visage encadré de mèches couleur paille. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient surmontés d'épais sourcils, les plus gros que la jeune colonie n'avait jamais vu. Des bagues étaient passées a certains de ses doigts, et l'une ressemblait... non était pareille que l'unique anneau que Francis portait lui-même. Il portait une épée à sa ceinture et ses bottes en cuir ne faisait presque aucun bruit lorsqu'il marchait. Il était effrayant, impressionnant. Une sorte d'aura de puissance l'entourait et il ne semblait pas avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Il se comportait comme si ces terres étaient à lui.

_Peut-être était-ce le cas?_

_Le tout jeune pays était encore trop petit pour comprendre toutes les nuances de sa situation de nation, des empires et des colonies._

Alfred, quand il le vit pour la première fois donc, poussa un cri de frayeur et se réfugia derrière le français en disant ''_qu'un méchant venant d'entrer_!''. Matthew, au contraire, se précipita vers Angleterre en l'appelant ''Daddy''. La nouvelle colonie resta stupéfaite. C'était lui l'autre père? Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et il lui faisait peur en plus. Comment pouvait-il être cet autre père dont lui avait parlé son frère?

Le pirate, car il ressemblait à ceux qu'Alfred avait vu dans les livres d'images que Francis lui lisait, s'était agenouillé devant lui. «Bonjour!» L'adulte avait un gentil sourire, presque rassurant, qui ne collait pas vraiment avec cette apparence de pirate.

L'enfant n'eut pas envie de répondre mais une douce pression de Francis sur son épaule l'en convainquit «Bonjour!» marmonna-t-il alors, presque de mauvaise grâce. «Bienvenue à la maison monsieur Angleterre!

- Je vois que tu parles correctement l'anglais! Tant mieux» Le regard du britannique se posa sur le français, comme pour le dissuader de dire quoique ce soit et un sourire clairement satisfait ourla ses lèvres. «Ce n'est pas comme pour Matthew à qui tu n'avais appris que le français!

- Je lui ai appris les deux ici! Et pour Matthieu...TU lui as appris l'anglais!» corrigea Francis poussant doucement le petit devant lui pour qu'il reste face au pirate.

Celui-ci soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré, et ajouta «Bon quoiqu'il en soit, il te faut un nom et je vais y réflé...

- Pas la peine, j'en ai un!» Coupa le petit, ne se souciant visiblement pas d'être insolant avec son autre père. Il appréciait beaucoup celui qu'il portait, il n'avait pas envie de changer.

«Ha bon?» S'étonna le plus vieux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question car l'enfant ajouta immédiatement son nom, s'expliquant par la même.

«Alfred! Et j'aime ce nom, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi!» L'enfant croisa les bras d'un air décidé, foudroyant l'autre du regard et le mettant visiblement au défi de le contredire ou de le faire changer d'avis.

Le pirate envoya un regard suspicieux dans la direction du français mais ne rajouta rien, se contentant de se relever et se rapprocher de l'autre adulte. «Je suis agréablement surpris...tu suis mes directives désormais?» Il joua avec une mèche couleur or et la fit glisser derrière l'oreille de son interlocuteur avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue. «Bien...très bien!» Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers son nouveau fils. Il sentait la puissance qui bouillonnait derrière le regard bleuté d'Alfred, une puissante colonie en devenir. Soudain son visage se détendit totalement et il dit, dans un doux sourire «Pour fêter ça, je vais vous préparer quelque chose de délicieux:

- NON!» s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix France et Canada sous le regard surpris de la nouvelle colonie. Devant le regard noir du pirate, ils s'empressèrent de rétracter leur refus. Et ce fut le pire repas que la jeune colonie eut mangé dans sa vie. C'était à la fois froid et brûlé, amer et trop salé, bref vraiment bizarre et pas bon du tout. Rien qu'à voir la tête que tirait Matthew, si délicat, on avait une vague idée de la qualité de ce plat. Les deux autres avalèrent pourtant leur repas, certes en grimaçant, mais n'ayant apparemment pas envie de défier la patience de l'anglais. De son côté Alfred n'eut pas envie de contrarier cette personne qu'était désormais son autre père et se força à tout manger, retenant sa grimace tout au long du repas.

* * *

><p>«Tu l'as trouvé dans les bois n'est-ce pas?» Murmura Arthur en jetant son large manteau de pirate sur une chaise et commençant à ouvrir sa chemise, grimaçant en touchant ses côtes encore endolories. Les enfants avaient été couché il y a quelques instants, après un bain rapide. Francis était décidément un expert pour s'occuper des enfants...héritage romain sans doute. Rome devait être aussi papa gâteau que l'était son fils blond.<p>

«Oui!» Répondit Francis, appuyé au mur un peu plus loin «Il devait se sentir très seul, il m'a fait confiance tout de suite!»

_Tous les enfants d'Empire Romain étaient doux et délicats, aimant prendre soin des plus faibles nations, qu'elles soient ou non de leur famille. Pas comme les germaniques qui passaient leur temps ou presque à se disputer presque tous entre eux. Et avant ils se battaient...C'est qu'il ne rigolait pas Danemark dans sa période viking. Et ne parlons pas de Prusse et de ses tendances à se croire meilleur que tout le monde. Autriche était sans doute la seule exception dans cette famille quand on le voyait s'occuper de Veneziano ou de Ludwig (mais Rome l'avait influencé). Quoique Danemark aussi, sous ses airs durs, se montraient très doux avec Islande (Et Norvège, mais Norvège...c'était différent). _

Mais là n'était point le sujet. Il jeta sa chemise auprès de son manteau et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant un soupir derrière lui. «Quoi?» grogna-t-il, sur la défensive, s'attendant ) un reproche.

«Tu en as fait trop.» Il retint à temps le ''comme toujours'' qui ne demandait qu'à franchir ses lèvres.

L'anglais passa sa main gauche sur les bandages entourant son corps et haussa les épaules. «J'ai juste mâté une révolte, rien de bien méchant...Ce sont juste des égratignures» Il s'empressa de se nettoyer un peu, ignorant le froncement de sourcil de son ''époux''.

Nouveau soupir et il entendit l'autre qui s'affairait derrière lui, et ce fut lorsqu'il cessa ses ablutions que le plus vieux dit: «Ne bouges pas Arthur.» Le concerné obtempéra et s'assit sur un tabouret. Lentement le français défit les bandages et examina les plaies qui avaient presque totalement cicatrisées. «Comment cela s'est-il passé?»

_Il y eut un silence. Visiblement Angleterre n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre... _

_L'autre secoua la tête et se mit à nettoyer les cicatrices avec douceur, sans insister_.

Étant sous domination anglaise depuis plus de deux siècle, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'une révolte, l'idée d'être à nouveau libre. Après la fin de la guerre, un siècle et demi s'était écoulé et la nouvelle génération s'était acclimaté à la situation, se complaisait dans cette ''double identité''. _Ceux qui avaient participé à cette guerre de cent ans étaient morts depuis des années. Qui auraient pu se révolter? _

_Son roi?_ Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas été tué, ça il le savait mais à part ça, il ne savait rien, il ne l'avait jamais revu, étant resté captif tant d'années en Angleterre. Ses descendants vivaient toujours en France mais étaient étroitement surveillés. C'était un prince d'Arthur qui occupait maintenant la fonction de transmettre les ordres du roi dans l'autre partie du territoire, car c'était ce qu'il était désormais.

_Et lui était resté captif longtemps, trop longtemps. _

_Quand on lui avait permit de revenir chez lui, accompagné par un membre de la fratrie, tout désir rebelle en lui avait déjà été étouffée par l'acceptation de la situation de son peuple. Bien sûr certains s'étaient rebellés mais chacune de ses révoltes avaient été écrasées. Jusqu'à ce que Francis cesse de lutter contre Arthur et abandonne..._

Et il n'avait plus rien eu à dire ou presque, acceptant la volonté de son peuple. Il se montrait aussi docile que possible, essayant de ne pas contrarier son époux, essayant de mieux s'entendre avec lui, et même s'il l'aimait beaucoup, parfois il ressentait une légère peur vis-à-vis de lui. Même si l'anglais lui demandait parfois son avis pour tout ce qui concernait la France, enfin les choses importante surtout.

Les souvenirs remontaient à sa mémoire, mais il secoua la tête, les chassant, tandis qu'il sentait les muscles de l'autre se détendre sous ses doigts. «Je vais te refaire les bandages mais juste par précaution, pour être sur que ça ne s'infecte pas, d'accord?» Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et il se remit au travail, laissant ses souvenirs l'emporter.

_D'abord_...Il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit, quelques jours après sa capture. Ho il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, pour l'avoir capturé. Carwyn ne faisait qu'obéir à son frère ce jour-là après tout. Mais lui avait tellement souffert au début. Arthur n'avait pas levé la main sur lui, non et ne l'avait jamais blessé sans raison. Mais il l'avait enchaîné à lui d'une manière (presque?) irréversible. Ses menaces vis-à-vis de lui signifiaient que son destin dépendait de sa réponse. Un «Oui» et tout irait bien, un «Non» et Arthur le ferait plier...et par la force s'il le fallait. Il ne l'avait pas dit...mais ça avait été très clair dans ses yeux. A ce moment, l'anglais était quelque peu pris de folie des grandeurs, une arrogance terrible liée à sa victoire.

_Et à cet instant, lui avait préféré obéir..._

…_.pour protéger son peuple._

_Heureusement Arthur s'était calmé depuis._

Il sortit de ses pensées quand l'autre se leva, étirant ses bras dans un grognement de satisfaction.

Visiblement il ne saurait rien de ce qui se passait en Europe, et devrait attendre d'y retourner avec l'autre blond pour en savoir plus. _Parfait. A moins de le cuisiner efficacement ce soir, il ne pourrait rien apprendre avant plusieurs mois. _

Tandis qu'il serrait les lèvres, agacé de cet état de fait, l'autre murmura soudain: «Espagne s'est révolté contre mon occupation de ses terres!» Murmura soudain Arthur en remettant sa chemise sans pour autant la refermer. «Et Portugal m'a trahi en le soutenant!»

Un frisson glacial remontant le long du dos du français._ Antonio avait osé? Quoique oui, l'espagnol pouvait, sa liberté (et marge de manœuvre, le pouvoir de son roi) était encore relativement étendue contrairement à lui Et Portugal ….Marco...le grand allié d'Arthur s'était retourné contre celui-ci pour protéger son grand frère? L'inquiétude l'envahit, si l'anglais était aussi satisfait, c'est qu'il avait gagné n'est-ce pas?_ Il fallait qu'il sache autre chose, ou il n'aurait pas le répit «Et...

- Je les ai punis bien sûr! Portugal est en...» Il eut un air amusé et sadique «Résidence surveillé chez lui dirons-nous et son pays doit me verser une petite compensation pour se faire pardonner.»

_Ca ne répondait pas à sa question_. Francis serra les poings en prenant une inspiration silencieuse, s'efforçant de rester calmer. Arthur se disait rien pour son autre frère, pour Antonio.

Il finit par demander, obligeant l'autre à se tourner vers lui «Et Espagne?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?» S'amusa son conquérant dans un rictus «Disons qu'il n'est pas mort, mais qu'il a subit bien pire que toi quand je t'ai conquis!» Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle d'eau. «Je pense qu'il a compris!»

Francis ne voulait pas en savoir plus, il imaginait déjà bien assez. Cependant il y avait autre chose qui le taraudait. «Et Lovino? Tu l'as pris à Antonio aussi?

- Ho lui? Il ne m'intéressait pas, il n'a rien eu...Espagne l'a gardé sous son contrôle! Mais la prochaine fois, ton grand frère est avertit que je lui prendrais l'Italie du Sud lui en cas de révolte! Il garde une quasi souveraineté tant qu'il respecte mes traités...il devrait s'en contenter et m'être reconnaissant!»

_Clair et Net. L'Empire Britannique était fidèle à sa réputation._

_Invincible, Puissant, et possédant tant de terres. Annexée dans le cas de Francis, les autres étaient des protectorats ou des colonies ou, dans le cas d'Espagne, des pays vaincus mais chacun étant traité différemment. Si Arthur continuaient comme ça, il finirait pas posséder la moitié du monde, voir plus._

* * *

><p>Il entra dans la chambre, après avoir été vérifier que les deux petites colonies dormaient, Arthur était allongé sur le lit, torse nu et bras croisés derrière la tête. L'anglais eut presque l'air surpris en le voyant «Tiens? Pas de crises, pas de froncement de sourcils ou de moue réprobatrice? Hum... Commencerais-tu à me soutenir moralement aussi?» Il attendait presque une réaction et ne savait pas si le silence était pire ou pas que les cris et les reproches.<p>

«Ca servirait à quelque chose de se disputer vu notre rapport de force actuel?» Marmonna l'autre blond, suffisamment fort pour que son ancien ennemi l'entende. _Il était un pays conquis, ''unifié'' au territoire anglais. C'est pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire. _

«Pas vraiment!»Admit Angleterre dans un petit rire. Il regarda l'autre qui commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, son regard s'aiguisant au fil des secondes.

Francis regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel étoilé et le clair de lune illuminaient cette terre presque déserte de toute vie, mis à part le camps déjà étendue. «C'est un endroit magnifique!» Chuchota-t-il. La terre d'Alfred était superbe, immense, et au fond de lui, il était impatient d'explorer un si grand territoire et même curieux de rencontrer les populations locales.

«Oui et tout ça est à moi désormais!» Fit Arthur dans un doux sourire, s'étirant avec un soupir, soulagé au fond de lui d'être enfin sur la terre ferme après avoir éprouvé tant de tempêtes en mer durant cette traversée. «Tout comme Alfred est mon...» Il se corrigea rapidement «...notre fils maintenant, comme Matthew!» Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa le bras de son ex-rival pour le faire tomber sur le lit avec un sourire légèrement pervers «Et maintenant, changeons de sujet...»

_Après près de cinq mois d'abstinence, il avait besoin d'un peu ''d'affection'' (réciproque) de son cher et tendre ancien adversaire._

* * *

><p>Quand France se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se rendit dans la pièce principale, ayant entendu du bruit. Il vit Alfred, assis par terre, entrain de serrer son lapin en peluche dans ses bras. Le petit en chemise blanche sursauta comme s'il avait fait une bêtise, mais se calma rapidement en voyant le sourire de son père adoptif.<p>

«Al? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là trésor?» chuchota doucement France en s'accroupissant devant lui, passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux soyeux du petit garçon.

L'enfant releva les yeux vers lui et murmura, comme s'il avait peur qu'Arthur l'entende «J'ai faim, j'ai presque pas mangé hier soir!»

Quand son père adoptif le souleva dans ses bras, il jeta ses petits bras autour de son cou, affectueux. Ce qui surprit légèrement le français. Matthew était affectueux lui aussi mais pas ouvertement et tout de même un peu timide. Il avait fallu presque une demi-année pour qu'il leur fasse assez confiance pour montrer son affection mais Alfred était si direct, si spontané comparé à son cadet. Pendant quelques instants, Francis eut la vision d'un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux épais sourcils, qui agrippait timidement son habit et qui chuchotait doucement «Ne pars pas encore...idiot! Restes avec moi» Arthur n'avait pas été l'enfant le plus affectueux du monde, loin de là. Mais quand il était malade ou triste, quand il avait été martyrisé par ses frères, ce petit démon, qui mordait et griffait son protecteur le reste du temps, montrait alors toute son affection en se transformant en un adorable petit garçon.

Lentement, le jeune homme se remit sur ses pieds, serrant son fils adoptif dans ses bras. «Et bien...allons préparer le petit déjeuner ensemble, d'accord Alfred?

- Oui! Fais quelque chose de sucré! S'il te plaît! C'est bon le sucre!»

La réponde de l'autre fut un petit rire tandis qu'il emmenait la jeune colonie à la cuisine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre.<strong>_

La relation entre France et Colonie!Alfred/Futur Usa (peut-être) est très importante pour la suite. Vous verrez qu'Arthur, bizarrement, aura du mal avec ses colonies chéries dans cette histoire.


	7. Chapitre 6: Déclaration de Guerre

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

**Note**: Le chapitre 3 "NonDits" a été un peu modifié, et un passage rajouté.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 : Déclaration de Guerre<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Dix ans depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé Alfred. <em>

_De même 150 ans, ou presque, s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de cette guerre._

_L'année 1602 commençait tout juste en de très bonnes auspices._

D'abord Portugal avait, deux ans après les évènements d'il y a dix ans, décidé de se tourner à nouveau vers son vieil allié afin de retrouver une entière souveraineté. Il en était résulté de nombreux accords, certains relativement contraignants qui, les anglais l'avait promis, disparaitrait tous au fils des ans, si la fidélité à l'Empire Anglais, en tant qu'allié, était prouvée de différentes façon. De plus, pendant quelques générations, les princes seraient encadrés par une garde anglaise et auraient des percepteur de cette nationalité

Espagne lui avait résisté un peu plus longtemps, disons 2 ans de plus que son frère avant de ramper et d'accepter de signer encore des traités dont un relevait d'une taxe importante à payer sur l'heure, une sorte de rançon qui saigna le pays. Plus quelques contraintes qui durèrent encore 2 ans avant que les anglais ne se retirent, pleins de menaces. L'espagnol rumina sa revanche pendant un bon moment et se promit de trouver le meilleur moment pour faire payer à son rival, en récupérant quelques terres. Et il se mit, malheureusement pour lui, à lorgner du côté français. _N'avait-il pas quelques terres là bas?_ Une en particulier dans l'Est du pays et puis il avait aussi les Pays Bas Espagnol,...même s'il avait du céder une bonne partie à l'Angleterre qui l'avait immédiatement annexé à la France [1] et même si Roderich avait menacé de les récupéré s'il était incapable de les protéger.

_Bref il aurait à un moment ou à un autre l'occasion d'agrandir un peu ces territoire._

Au bout d'encore 2 ans, il retrouva enfin une entière liberté et se frotta mentalement les mains, malgré les avertissements de Lovino qui n'aimait pas son sourire mauvais et qui craignait qu'Arthur ne prenne très mal une action contre lui ou contre les terres de Francis.

Et il en eut l'occasion quand un émissaire de Bourgogne vient à la cour.

_Une occasion en or pour lui..._

_... sans se douter que les anglais avaient eux-même des vues sur la régions..._

_... et qu'il commettait une grosse erreur._

* * *

><p>Arthur était penché sur une immense carte et pointa quelques zones ici et là. «Ces endroits conviendront parfaitement. Cette région est loin de l'Espagne, donc une invasion rapide ne leur laissera pas le temps de réagir. De même..le Rhin sera parfait pour une frontière avec la Prusse, ces régions doivent donc nous appartenir...et puis le Duc de Savoie a dépassé les bornes, il est temps que le Sud soit entièrement sous notre drapeau.» Il se frotta les mains, ricanant d'avances en imaginant ces victoires qui, il n'en doutait pas, serait écrasante. «Ca fera plaisir à Francis de se voir ses frontières repoussées un peu plus loin, peut-être lui permettrais-je de venir avec moi!» Quel beau cadeau se serait qu'un agrandissement de ses terres, entre autres choses.<p>

«SEIGNEUR KIRKLAND!»

Il en lâcha son verre d'alcool et se retourna, sourcils froncés. «WHAT? J'avais ordonné qu'on ne me dérange pas pendant que je préparais les futurs plans d'invasions à préparer pour les présenter et proposer au roi demain! Donc quel est le problème? Il a intérêt à être important!»

Le garde se recroquevilla sur lui-même. «Une révolte...

- WHERE?

- En France, en province...apparemment le duc de Bourgogne essaie d'entendre son territoire sur nos terres!»

Les yeux verts de l'anglais devinrent si sombres que l'homme poussa un gémissement de peur, même s'il n'y était pour rien «Lui! Je comptais justement l'envahir!» Un sourire mauvais ourla ses lèvres «..Il est temps qu'il pait!»

_Surtout...Que cette fichue région avait fait du mal à son époux!_

A un moment où la guerre battait son plein, son duc l'avait livré aux anglais, pieds et poings liés. Arthur n'oublierais jamais la douleur dans les yeux bleus, jeté aux pieds du roi d'Angleterre.

_Il se souvenait de la douleur de la trahison dans ses yeux bleus qui refusaient de croiser son regard. _

_Il se rappelait des larmes que l'autre avait tenté de retenir, même s'il avait plus tard, adossé à la porte du lieu où le français était retenu, entendu ses sanglots._

_Il avait aussi soigné ses blessures...faites durant la capture._

_C'était ça le plus horrible._

_Trahi par son propre peuple, livré par lui à l'ennemi, même si la région était théoriquement autonome ou indépendante (quelque soit la définition de l'époque)_

Retenu captif quelques mois Francis s'était enfuit quelques temps plus tard et l'anglais n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles pendant plusieurs décennies, le croisant juste de temps à autre dans la bataille...jusqu'à sa victoire où l'autre avait enfin été tout à lui, sans l'aide de son allié cette fois.

Depuis la fin de cette guerre, Bourgogne avait pris des libertés et des décisions qui avaient souvent irrité son allié. Ses avertissements bien placés, parfois musclés, avaient remis ses habitants à leur place.

La première affaire avait eu lieu quelques mois, deux ans même, après la fin de la guerre. Une tentative d'invasion, précédée par des gens envoyé déclencher une révolte...Sauf que ça n'avait pas marché, les français, encore traumatisés par leur défaite, refusaient de suivre l'allié de l'Empire. _Simplement par rancune. _

_Ce duché n'avait RIEN fait pour les aider._

_Et maintenant le duc se prenait de telles envies?_

_Surtout que les précédentes révoltes avaient été impitoyablement écrasées..._

_Et ces générations qui n'avaient parfois connus que la guerre refusait de replonger dedans, la paix étant trop agréable à vivre. Et surtout c'était une période d'abondance soudaine en élevage, en agriculture...Trop de bons présages pour risquer de tout perdre, de déclencher un nouvel affrontement._

Effectivement la ''révolte'' avait été immédiatement écrasée par l'armée anglaise. Ce qui avait fait office d'intimidation pour décourager les autres d'agir. Une taxe avait été versé aux anglais, et en échange le roi fermerait les yeux sur ce qui s'était passé et oublierait rapidement.

Bien entendu il y avait eu des révoltes dans des régions françaises désormais empire britannique, mais aucune n'avait aboutit, toute avaient été écrasées sans pitié, les lieux où elles avaient éclaté furent mis au pas alors que les habitants des régions ou villes voisines (en particuliers ceux qui avaient aidé les anglais ou n'avaient rien fait) furent favorisés.

_De cause à effet, cette pratique marcha, et petit à petit, les révoltes cessèrent et par conséquent les répressions également._

Francis en avait souffert bien entendu mais...Arthur était obligé de faire ça. Il l'avait soigné, cajolé et lui avait demandé pardon pour tout ça...

Et maintenant la Bourgogne remettait ça?

Arthur traça quelques traits bien précis sur la carte en grondant de colère. Et observa le résultat, en souriant avec satisfaction et un peu de sadisme.

_Parfait._

_Cette forme, pour les nouvelles frontières...lui convenait parfaitement.[2]_

_Ca ferait vraiment plaisir à Francis._

* * *

><p>Francis ferma la yeux, il avait mal à la tête depuis quelques temps, était souvent fatigué et depuis quelques temps se sentait fiévreux. Cette nuit là, il entrouvrit les yeux en sentant Arthur le rejoindre, revenu après être allé pendant quelques heures au palais royal à Londres.<p>

«Tu dors?

- Hum...Non.»

L'anglais eut un sourire d'excuse, et caressa tendrement la joue pâle de son amant, avant de chuchoter «Je pars demain!

- Pour quoi faire?

- Rejoindre l'armée envoyée il y a quelques jours en France.»

Francis sentit son cœur se glacer. Une armée? Pour quoi faire? Est-ce qu'il y avait encore des révolte, est-ce qu'il allait les réprimer dans les sang? S'il s'en prenait encore à son peuple et que lui ne puisse rien faire pour les sauver, il aurait tellement de mal à se pardonner, et souffrirait pendant un bon moment de cette cruelle situation. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait ça/

Arthur, sentant son époux se tendre contre lui, lui caressa les cheveux et sourit, presque tendrement avant de chuchoter à son oreille «Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Quoi?

- Il y a effectivement une révolte mais c'est en Bourgogne. Le vieux Duc est pris d'envie d'étendre son territoire et de choisir le prince le plus jeune d'Espagne comme héritier, puisqu'il n'a pas d'enfants. De même les espagnols ont l'intention de conquérir quelques terres pour relier une région qu'ils possèdent dans l'Est à la Bourgogne. Comprend que je ne peux les laisser faire cela.»

Francis frisson: une invasion, et par son propre frère, et trahi une nouvelle fois par la Bourgogne. Un pincement au cœur le fit serrer les dents.

Furieux, il chuchota: «Laisse-moi venir.

- Non, pas cette fois. Je suis certain qu'ils n'attendent que ça!» Il embrassa son amant sur le front, malaxant également son dos de ses doigts «Tu n'es pas bien en plus, je préfère que tu restes ici cette fois!

- Mais...» il voulut protester mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Il se retint soudain de pousser un cri de douleur. Se crispant, il ferma les yeux pour refouler le nouveau cri qui menaçait de lui échapper.

«Francis?

- ...Ca...Brûle!» réussit-il à articuler, grimaçant de douleur, sentant ces vagues soudaine de souffrance le plonger dans un état de faiblesse.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et soudain comprit. Un incendie, peut-être plusieurs. Ha ces manants voulaient tenter la politique de la terre brûlée pour mieux conquérir des terres? Le pire c'est qu'à une telle époque, cela ne pouvait que marcher.

_Quoique..._

Serrant les dents de colère, il serra son époux contre lui, lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort et se promit de partir à l'aube. Et Espagne allait comprendre sa douleur, la Bourgogne serait mise au pas, et les frontières françaises allaient avançer de quelques kilomètres un peu partout.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre<em>

[1] Pour exemple sur notre carte à nous, et bien c'est le nord de la France. Ceux qui s'y connaissaient en histoire voient de quoi je veux parler?

[2] Pour ceux qui se pose la question: Arthur a dessiné la forme actuelle de la carte de France.

**A suivre**


	8. Chapitre 7 :Vies et Conquêtes

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, Treize Colonies/Alfred, Canada/Matthew, OC!Ecosse/Alister, OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn, Espagne/Antonio

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : Vies et Conquêtes<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alfred et Matthieu entrèrent dans la chambre en courant et sautèrent sur le lit «Papa!»<p>

Francis se redressa contre ses oreillers et accueillit ses fils dans ses bras. Ils avaient toujours leurs habits de nuit. «Bonjour mes chéris!

- Tu vas mieux?

- ...Pas vraiment, je ne pourrais sans doute pas sortir aujourd'hui non plus!

- De toute façon il pleut!

- On pourra pas faire de promenade à cheval!» Marmonna Alfred, croisant les bras avec déception, parce que la balade promise par son oncle gallois ne pourrait pas être possible à cause du temps épouvantable. Le petit canadien lui pensa qu'ils pourraient toujours la faire plus tard, avec leur père qui serait guéris à ce moment-là. Francis sourit et ébouriffa la petite tête blonde du plus agité des deux frères.

Soudain celui-ci fit: «J'ai faim papa!

- Alfred! Papa est malade! Il ne peut pas...» protesta Matthieu, serrant son ours contre lui.

«Mais Oncle Elwyn a fermé sa porte! Et puis Oncle Carwyn lui je ne sais pas où il est!»

Le français eut une petite moue pensive: Arthur avait tendance à penser que son frère gallois était son larbin, à tout niveaux d'ailleurs. Il soupira et se leva, grimaçant. Son plus jeune fils voulut protester mais il lui assura, avec un faible sourire, qu'il pouvait marcher. Alfred, regrettant de s'être plaints, redemanda lui-même si il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Arrivé dans la cuisine du petit château, il sortit une miche de pain et une cruche de lait (apparemment Carwyn était allé chercher des choses à la ferme la plus proche) et donna un bol de la boisson, une tranche de la miche et un fruit en disant qu'ils devraient ensuite attendre jusqu'au repas du midi. Francis avait toujours parfois grignoté quelque chose le matin, en se levant. Rome avait décidé cela quand ses fils étaient petits et l'habitude lui était resté. Quelque part, ca le mettait en forme. Sauf que aujourd'hui, ça n'allait pas fort et il resta avec ses fils, assis sans rien avaler jusqu'à ce que Irlande arrive et le renvoie au lit avec autorité, disant qu'il devait dormir et se reposer. Et que lui s'occuperait des repas quelques temps, avec le pays de Galles.

Celui-ci revenu, trempé, quelques instants plus tard, tint à peu près le même discours, disant que, accessoirement, Arthur les tuerait s'il ne se reposait pas. Le gallois lui mit un bol de bouillon entre les mains, ordonna qu'il le boive et qu'il retourne ensuite au lit.

* * *

><p>Il recevait ici et là des nouvelles des combats, toutes positives. Arthur semblait vraiment invisible, refusant de céder ne serait-ce que un pouce de terrain à l'ennemi, avançant au contraire impitoyablement, encore et encore .<p>

_Ce n'était pas qu'Arthur lui manquait, ou quoique ce soit._

_Quoique peut-être que si, un peu finalement. Même peut-être qu'il lui manquait beaucoup. _

Son sale caractère lui manquait, sa moue quand il était fâché aussi, sa façon qu'il avait de ruminer ses vexations ou ses colères également. Son sourire si rare, si durs à gagner...

Il se flanqua une ou deux baffes mentales, furieux de se laisser aller comme ça à un tel romantisme.

Il devait bien avouer, cependant, qu'il était inquiet, et pas qu'un peu. Arthur ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de nouvelles. Surement par manque de temps.

Francis n'aimait pas être laissé dans l'ombre comme ça, surtout quand c'était ses terres qui étaient concernées. En cas de défaite, il perdrait des territoires...et cette perspective lui était insupportable.

_Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Arthur, non._

_Mais sait-on jamais que son frère ait eu un plan diabolique, ait des alliés inattendus ou quelque chose comme ça. _

Il savait que son époux pouvait aussi se montrer diabolique, lui le perfide Albion. Lui qui écumait les mers, terrible pirate qui pillaient les navires hispaniques à multiples occasions, s'enrichissant tout en garantissant sa suprématie sur les océans. Il était un génie militaire après tout.

_Aucun soucis à se faire pour lui._

_Vraiment aucun._

_Même s'il aurait aimé savoir comme tout se passait. _

_Il en avait assez d'être tenu dans l'ignorance._

C'était ses terres, il aurait aimé être près d'Arthur pour les défendre, pour prouver une bonne fois pour toutes sa loyauté, car de la confiance naitrait bien plus de libertés et d'accord entre les français et les anglais.

Une idée lui vint. S'il écrivait à Arthur? Après tout rien ne l'interdisait de le faire et quand bien même, par un malheureux hasard, une lettre lui était envoyée au même moment, ce ne serait pas très grave. Il voulait montrer à l'anglais qu'il le soutenait, au moins.

Il attrapa sa plume et écrivit quelques mots sur une parchemin vierge, s'arrêtant parfois pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait ensuite écrire. Il commença par lui demander des nouvelles, avant de le questionner sur l'avancée des combats, lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il hésita puis changea de sujet une fois tout étant dit sur la guerre, ses écrits semblaient totalement sentimentals et il avait l'impression qu'une grande partie étaient justes nouvelles de la maison, des enfants, de lui...Il écrivit même une seconde page, cette fois avec des conseils pour son petit lapin. Une fois écrites, elles lui parurent inutiles mais il ne recommença pas à écrire pour autant.

Il n'était quand même pas une jeune épouse se languissant de son époux partit à la guerre?

…_...Sans commentaires._

* * *

><p>Un après-midi, après le repas, les enfants demandèrent à faire leur sieste dans la chambre de leur père, pour qu'il leur raconte une histoire. Francis accepta et réfléchit à l'histoire. Il leur en avait raconté beaucoup. Les jumeaux lui demandaient depuis peu des légendes de la mythologie, qu'elles soient celtes (là Arthur leur en racontait), mais ils voulaient aussi les histoires grecques ou romaines. Alors que le français cherchait une idée, un souvenir lui revint, soirs où Rome racontait ses légendes pour les endormir, ses frères et lui. Un doux sourire ourla ses lèvres «Aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter la légende de la naissance de Rome. L'histoire des deux frères Romulus et Rémus.<p>

- Des frères? Comme nous?

- Oui! Comme vous, des jumeaux aussi! L'histoire commence il y a des siècles, en Italie. Tout débuta avec une jeune fille d'une famille noble, nommée Rhéa Silvia, qui venait d'une petite ville nommée Albe La Longue, fondée par Enée dont je vous raconterais l'histoire un autre jour. Cette jeune femme, donc, attira l'attention du dieu Mars qui tomba amoureux d'elle, descendit sur terre sous les traits d'un humain et...

- Mais papa» Interrompit Matthieu, fronçant les sourcils «Je ne connais pas ce nom de dieu!

- C'est un dieu du panthéon romain. Avant que le christianisme n'apparaisse, les romains croyaient que plusieurs dieux existaient, chacun représentant un symbole: la mort, la foudre, la mer, les saisons, la nature...et pour les chrétiens, ce sont des rites païens! Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de raconter cette histoire, qui est celle de mon père!

- Alors il y a vraiment un Mars?

- Les romains l'ont prétendu, tout comme certains prétendaient avoir un dieu parmi leurs ancêtres, cela leur donnait plus de prestige...après on sait pas.

- Ha...» Cela semblait compliqué pour ces enfants qui n'avaient pas connus un réel changement de religion (trop jeunes pour participer aux rites des indiens).

- Donc il descendit sur terre et lui fit part de ses sentiments. Quelques temps plus tard, des enfants vinrent au monde. Mais il y avait un problème, cette jeune fille était une vestale...

- C'est quoi une vestale?»

Le français sourit, c'était vraiment une occasion de faire un cours sur la Rome antique, ces enfants devaient connaître leur grand-père a travers ses récits: «Une jeune fille devant veiller sur le feu sacrée de la ville dès son enfance, elle ne devait pas approcher les hommes pendant 30 ans.

- C'est grave si elle le faisait?» s'inquiéta Alfred, alors que Matthieu serrait son ours contre lui, inquiet aussi pour cette jeune fille de l'histoire.

Francis eut un regard sombre, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ces jeunes filles emmurées ou enterrés vivantes parce qu'elles n'avaient pas respecté cette tâche hautement sacrée, l'amant tué et l'enfant jeté au Tibre: «Oui! Très!» il n'en dit pas plus, tout comme il occulta, pour cette fois, le destin de cette jeune fille. «Bref les enfants, des jumeaux...

- C'était qui l'aîné?

- Alfred! Laisse papa parler!

- Pardon!

- Donc je disais des jumeaux qui furent abandonnés au fleuve Tibre. Ils ne moururent pas, évidement, et échouèrent plus loin, sur les rives. A ce moment-là une louve descendit boire les eaux du fleuves, s'étant éloigné de sa portée pour se désaltérer!» Il montra le dessin de la scène qu'il avait fait, s'amusant à ajouter des détails ici et là. S'amusant de voir l'inquiétude de Canada pour les enfants et l'impatience de son frère pour la suite de l'histoire. «Des pleurs lui parvinrent, des pleurs d'enfants affamés. Elle s'approcha, petit à petit, oreilles dressées, sans doute très étonnée d'entendre de tels sons.

- Mais papa!» Interrompit Matthieu «Daddy a dit que les loups étaient des créatures mauvaises et vicieuses, et le prêtre a dit que c'était des bêtes du diable!

- Ils ont tords! Les loups ont bien plus peur des hommes que eux n'en ont peur! A moins qu'ils ne meurent vraiment de faim, ils n'attaqueront pas les gens!» Il ne voulait pas alimenter chez ses fils cette peur qu'il trouvait stupide chez le peuple. _Le loup, animal du diable? Qu'était son père Rome alors? Lui qui avait tant joué avec les loups enfant? _«Bref elle avait eu des petits cette louve, donc, poussée par l'instinct maternelle, elle les allaita.» il montra un nouveau dessin où on voyait deux bébés blottis contre la fourrure de la louve. Les enfants semblaient maintenant émerveillés en écoutant l'histoire «Un peu plus tard un berger arriva à son tour et trouva les enfants endormis, il les recueillis et...»

Quand il eut terminé, les deux petits s'étaient littéralement écroulé sur le lit, profondément endormi. _Sérieusement cette histoire était si soporifique que ça? Ou juste longue? Quand lui-même était petit Rome leur racontait souvent cette histoire, sa préférée. _

Il sourit et rangeant les quelques dessins qu'il avait fait pour passer le temps, ayant déjà pensé (au moment où il les avait dessiné) à leur raconter cette légende si étrange et belle, selon lui.

Quelques mots celtiques, constituant une vieille berceuse, lui échappèrent, reliefs d'une mémoire remontant à bien longtemps, souvenirs qu'il avait oublié, souvenirs si lointains d'hommes en blanc âgés rassemblés dans les villages où il véhiculait la religion des gaulois, les musiques des bardes, racontant histoire et rapportant les nouvelles du pays...villages paisibles où la chasse, l'agriculture, le commerce et l'élevage, des hommes appelés barbares par les romains. Les gaulois qui, d'après les rapports ravis et plein de félicités des romains, étaient si facilement devenu gallo-romains, latins...

Il n'avait jamais détesté son père, bien au contraire mais aurait aimé lui ressembler plus, avoir des mèches plus sombres, des yeux dorés, marrons ou verts. Il se sentait différent dans sa famille, malgré tout ses efforts pour en faire partie, peut-être trop.

Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais regretté. Une langue lui permettant de communiquer si facilement, une nouvelle culture, une nouvelle famille...tout ça lui avait été offert d'un coup à lui, enfant esseulé qui se découvrait tout juste un père.

* * *

><p>Arthur lisait une carte dans sa tente quand son frère Écosse entra, un papier à la main «Lettre de la maison pour toi brother!<p>

- Quoi?

- Tu as pas compris? Une lettre! Tu sais des lignes écrites sur du papier, par quelqu'un de la maison. Ca doit pas être les petits donc c'est soit Carwyn. Mais c'est pas leur écriture! Soit c'est Elwyn, mais vu qu'il peut pas te supporter, il a pas du t'écrire...Si c'était lui la lettre serait pour moi.» Il eut un rictus moqueur et reprit, amusé «A moins que ça ne soit ton..» Il jeta un coup d'œil aux soldats qui gardaient l'entrée de la tente et reprit, innocemment «Ta douce et tendre épouse qui doit se languir de...» La lettre lui fut arrachée des mains en quelques secondes «Ca te tuerait de dire merci?

- Dehors!

- Bastard!» Il se laissa tomber sur un siège, bien décidé à ne pas obéir.

Arthur ouvrit la lettre et se mit à lire, d'abord concentré, puis ses traits se détendirent avant qu'un doux sourire n'apparaissent sur son visage.

Alister ricana et eut un air narquois: «Tu rougis Arty, et tu as un sourire d'imbécile heureux!»

Pas de réaction, l'anglais était sur son petit nuage. Il releva finalement la tête et répéta, d'un ton indiscutable «_**De-hors**_»

_Cette fois, il fut obéit._

_On ne désobéit pas à ce genre d'ordre._

L'anglais relut la lettre, passa au deuxième feuillet, cligna des yeux, le relut et marmonna «You're not a bloody wife!» Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conseils?

_Mange correctement (et pas ta propre cuisine)?_ Il allait lui faire voir quand il rentrerait, il lui montrerait que sa cuisine était délicieuse!

_Dors la nuit!_ Merci il était au courant! Il ne passait pas ses nuits à réfléchir à sa stratégie...enfin presque pas toutes hein!

_Prends soin de toi! _Et puis il savait que pour éviter les épidémies il fallait se laver et changer de vêtements souvent, il n'était pas idiot. Il se rasait tous les jours hein! Et si l'autre s'avisait de lui envoyer des habits, il ne promettait plus rien.

_Soigne tes blessures? _Il le faisait et il était presque persuadé que le français avait du payer Écosse pour qu'il lui empoisonne la vie à la moindre égratignure! Il n'avait pas besoin d'être soigné (de façon sadique) par son frère entre deux batailles, merci bien.

Regardant la dernière ligne, après une foule de conseils divers et variés, ses yeux tombèrent sur la dernière ligne.

_«A bientôt, mon petit lapin, je t'aime ~»_

Il se figea, ses traits se crispèrent, une veine battit à sa tempes. Il prit une grande inspiration. «Je ne suis pas ton_bloody rabbit _Frog!» siffla-t-il, se retenant de piquer sa crise maintenant, ce qui serait inutile vu que le français n'était pas présent. Une fois ces mots prononcés, il se remit à sourire comme un idiot en serrant la lettre contre son cœur pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un ricanement le fasse descendre de son petit nuage.

Écosse le fixait, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, lançant, narquois: «Romantique brother?

- I SAID GO AWAY BASTARD!»

Il attendit, histoire d'être sûr que l'autre était bien partie puis alla s'assoir à la petite table. Il prit sa plume et répondit au courrier «You will see Frog...», expliquant comment s'était déroulé les derniers évènements, mais ne révélant rien de ce qui était à venir, car on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se produire. Il donna de ses nouvelles à lui. Remercia le français pour les informations de chez eux et conclut sa propre lettre par ses propres mots_** ''**__**I'm not your rabbit, bloody Frog**__**!''**_

_Aucun mot doux._

_A l'écrit, il n'était pas bon à ça._

_Pas de romantisme par écrit, il bloquait un peu._

Rougissant il finit par écrire _**''Et...Tu me manque aussi''**_

Rien-de-plus.

* * *

><p>Antonio s'écroula dans la boue, alors qu'une fine pluie tombait sur le champs de bataille. Arthur, en face de lui, était passé en combattant impitoyable. Il semblait vouloir en finir sérieusement. Évidement il ne le tuerait pas. Seulement il n'était pas vraiment ravi, et allait sans doute prendre plaisir à l'écraser, l'humilier, bref montrer sa supériorité avec grand plaisir.<p>

«Alors spanish bastard? Tu en as eu assez?

- Et toi tu n'en auras jamais assez?

- J'en ai assez pour le moment, un peu au nord, à l'est, la Bourgogne et les Pays-Basque.»

Le Nord et l'Est c'était déjà fait, les deux dernières régions étaient en cours de conquête. Avec ce combat, il terminerait la seconde et il ne resterait plus que son ancien allié.

«Les Pays-Basques sont à moi!

_- Étaient _Antonio, _étaient!_» Il s'accroupit à hauteur de son adversaire. «Mais tu sais, si tu n'avais pas décidé de me défier, de t'allier aux bourguignons, je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça! Le nord était à toi et à Autriche non? Il a accepté de me céder quelques zones, l'Est...Prusse ce pleutre à vite rendu les armes. Quand à toi, si tu avais été raisonnable, tu aurais encore ta région!»

L'espagnol se jeta sur l'anglais qui para rapidement sa large lame. Un sourire narquois ourla les lèvres de l'anglo-saxon «Je reconnais bien là un fils de Rome, ils n'abandonnent jamais!

- Et moi je reconnais bien ici un bâtard de Germania, ils ne savent jamais s'arrêter, ils sont égoïstes et ne pensent qu'à eux!»

Arthur ricana, plissant les yeux «Qu'avez-vous tous à me parler d'un père que je ne connais pas et dont je ne me soucis pas?» Il envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'espagnol, l'envoyant au sol et rattrapant son lame de sa main libre. Regardant la dite-lame il siffla «Et bien Antonio, quelle grande arme...» Il eut l'air moqueur et sarcastique quand il ajouta les mots qui suivirent «Serait-ce pour compenser quelque chose!» Il évita le coup de poing dans un grand éclat de rire. Rapidement des anglais les encerclèrent, menaçant Antonio de leurs propres lames. «Maintenant, sois raisonnable _Spain_...Je regretterais beaucoup de devoir tuer mon beau-frère!»

Et sans un regard pour l'autre nation qui se faisait emmener, l'anglais se dirigea vers sa tente pour se reposer avant la signature du traité, espérant que Écosse faisait un aussi bon travail en Bourgogne.

_**A Suivre**_


	9. Chapitre 8: Retour au Bercail

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, Treize Colonies/Alfred, Canada/Matthew, OC!Ecosse/Alister, OC!Pays de Galles/Carwyn, Espagne/Antonio

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8: Retour au Bercail<strong>_

Il neigeait, les routes étaient encombrées et Arthur, au palais royal, grognait contre cette attente interminable. Entre les compte-rendus et le reste, ça faisait bien des heures qu'il attendait là, depuis leur retour en Angleterre, deux jours plus tôt, et il avait fallu aller à Londres. Une nuit et deux journée, dont une sur les routes, entières...il avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux. Il avait à peine dormit, à peine mangé. Il était épuisé et presque de mauvaise humeur.

Une seule chose comptait pour lui: rentrer le plus possible chez lui.

Sa famille l'attendait après tout.

Écosse avait intérêt à avoir bien averti.

Pas envie de prendre tout le monde par surprise, arriver quand tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Y avait d'autres façons de rentrer de campagnes, quand on était épuisé par des mois de combats quand même non?Il méritait un peu de réconfort et de tendresse immédiatement.

«Ca y est? Je peux rentrer?»

Il grogna quand la réponse fut évasive. D'accord ce n'était pas encore pour tout de suite. Devait-il s'enfuir en douce?

«Quoi?» Souffla-t-il quand l'une des personnes lui signala qu'il agissait de façon infantile. «J'ai le droit d'avoir envie de rentrer chez moi après des mois de campagne?»

Il aurait préféré la recherche de nouvelles colonies. Même si le résultat de ces batailles était plus que satisfaisant. De nouveaux territoire, un royaume agrandit. Francis serait ravi. Il devait déjà se sentir un peu mieux, voir beaucoup mieux.

Enfin il put rentrer. A ceux qui lui conseillait de repartir à l'aube, il haussa les épaules et fit mine de ne pas les entendre. Il se dirigea vers les écuries. Écosse avait déjà ramené les 'souvenirs' de ces quelques mois. Donc lui-même devait rentrer désormais. Tout le monde devait l'attendre. Il donna un coup de talon au cheval qui s'élança sur les routes, évitant comme par magie les plaques de glaces sur lesquelles n'importe quel cheval aurait dérapé. Protégé par ses amis, il pouvait donc aller très vite, frissonnant quand même de froid sous la neige qui tombait de plus en plus fort. C'était presque une tempête à ce niveau-là.

Il arriva enfin en vue de son petit château d'où aucune lumière ne paraissait. Serrant les dents de colère contenue, il se promit de faire payer son frère pour ne pas avoir prévenu qu'il rentrait cette nuit, même si il était très tard.

Il enleva le harnachement de sa monture qu'il bouchonna un peu avant de le rentrer dans un box avec un peu d'eau et de foin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte principal en soufflant dans ses mains. Un tour de magie arriva à ouvrir la porte, et à la refermer derrière lui. Il soupira de soulagement en humant l'odeur familière de sa maison, pleine de vie, même si tous les habitants devaient encore dormir. Il caressa l'idée d'aller réveiller son frère aîné d'un bon sceau d'eau en plein visage.

«Si je fais ça, il va hurler et ça va réveiller toute la maison et Francis ne sera pas ravi que les enfants soient réveillés.»

Mais demain matin, il ne le louperait pas du tout. Il paierait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Cela saignerait, Arthur trouverait une punition pour son idiot de frère qui n'allait pas rire longtemps de sa blague.

_Ne pas dire qu'il rentrait très peu de temps._

_Ne pas dire qu'il pouvait rentrer tard._

C'était petit et mesquin. Arthur avait envie de l'être aussi, mesquin. Il arriva dans la cuisine où la cheminée était éteinte. Il y avait encore des braises qui rougeoyaient à peine, et le froid commençait à s'installer. Il restait quelques odeurs de nourriture, peut-être y avait-il des reliefs dudit repas? Le ventre d'Arthur gargouilla légèrement tandis que cette pensée le traversait.

Il alluma la bougie toujours présente sur la table, et une légère lumière éclaira les environs. Arthur souffla. Il avait froid et faim, il était fatigué, il avait besoin de se laver et de se changer.

_Il en avait assez. _

_Écosse allait lui payer._

Soupirant Arthur fouilla ici et là, il prit un bol en terre cuite et le rempli de lait frais, avec un peu de pain et de fruits. C'était léger et naturel, un encas simple avant d'aller dormir. Il n'avait pas la tête à cuisiner maintenant. Et s'il essayait, on lui reprocherait de vouloir empoisonner les personnes vivants au château, que ça soit en mangeant les plats ou en les sentant même.

_Bandes d'idiot qui ne comprenait pas son art culinaire._

_Sa cuisine était très bonne._

_C'était eux qui n'avaient aucun goût._

Il laissa tout en plan sur la table, éteignant la bougie en soufflant avant de partir vers les escaliers pour aller vers sa chambre. Il remercia la fée rouge qui éclairait sa route, pour ne pas qu'il trébuche dans le noir. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il prit une grande inspiration et réfléchit un court instant. Devait-il entrer? D'un côté oui car c'était sa pièce après tout, et c'était son mari. Mais le réveiller était-il une bonne chose? Il semblait fatigué selon Pays de Galles, qui lui faisait des rapports dans ses lettres. Arthur laissa retomber sa main. Il pouvait aussi aller dormir dans son bureau, ou sa bibliothèque et faire son apparition demain matin.

_Oui. C'était sans doute un bien meilleur choix._

_Francis serait bien plus heureux de le voir s'il était bien réveillé et en pleine forme._

_Oui c'était la solution la plus intelligente._

Soupirant à l'idée de dormir par terre ou sur la banquette inconfortable qui lui ferait mal au dos. Bon il pourrait toujours demander un massage à son époux. Celui-ci les faisait très bien. Et ce serait très agréable pour leur retrouvailles.

* * *

><p>Alfred se réveilla à l'aube, en entendant un bruit étrange. Il alla vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Se mettant debout sur le coffre, il posa ses petites mains sur la vitre, plissant les yeux.<p>

_Tout était blanc._

_Et des flocons tombaient encore._

Il avait déjà vu de la neige dans ses terres mais se cachait au chaud à ce moment-là. Il ne sortait pas, il avait trop froid et faim pour penser à jouer. Et il se demandait comment Matthew faisait pour supporter ça si souvent, il semblait aimer le froid. Chose incompréhensible pour lui qui aimait la chaleur. Et puis avec ses vêtements, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lutter contre les tempêtes qu'il y avait durant le froid de l'hiver. Mais là c'était différent, il était bien au chaud dans cette grande maison et plus seul dans la nature, recroquevillé dans une grotte. Il allait manger à sa faim et avoir du monde autour de lui. Tout cela était merveilleux pour lui. Vraiment nouveau. Même avec les humains qui vivaient sur ses terres, il avait toujours été farouche, les regardant de loin, acceptant la nourriture mais ne restant jamais. Contrairement à Matthew. Pourquoi cela était-il différent avec ces gens? Il ne savait pas, des changements étaient venus et il avait presque spontanément fait confiance à Francis quand celui-ci lui avait parlé.

_Mais son père lui disait qu'il y avait plein de jeux qu'on pouvait faire dans la neige. Il lui parlait de tout ce que l'on pouvait faire, seul ou avec sa famille et ses amis._

_Des jeux? Il se demandait comment cela se faisait._

_Il était même impatient de voir._

Il sauta de son perchoir et sortit de sa chambre, courant vers celle de son frère pour ensuite grimper sur le lit de son jumeau et le secouer.

«Mattie! Réveille-toi! Viens voir dehors, c'est tout tout blanc. C'est vraiment beau.»

Peut-être que le plus jeune ne serait pas aussi émerveillé que lui, mais quand même. C'était vraiment beau, surtout vu depuis une fenêtre, dans une chambre où il faisait bon.

Matthew ouvrit les yeux et se les frotta avec une petite moue endormie «Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Daddy est revenu?»

Alfred gonfla les joues et répondit «Non! Mais il a neigé! La campagne est toute blanche! Papa va pouvoir nous montrer, avec nos oncles, comment jouer dans la neige. Daddy reviendra surement rapidement puisque Écosse est revenu hier.»

Matthew eut l'air déçu. Sans doute espérait-il quelque chose de mieux que de la neige.

«On va réveiller papa?» proposa-t-il alors, en désespoir de cause «Pour qu'il nous fasse un petit déjeuner! J'ai envie que ça soit lui qui le fasse pour changer.»

Matthew sourit en émergea des couvertures «Ho oui!»

Ils descendirent rapidement, et coururent vers la chambre de leurs parents, mais Alfred remarqua que la porte du bureau de leur père anglais était ouverte. Il le signala à son frère et ils décidèrent de regarder à l'intérieur.

«Daddy?

- Il est rentré?

- Pourquoi il dors sur cette chose? Ca n'a pas l'air confortable?!»

Alfred eut une moue. Pourquoi leur second père était rentré sans rien dire. Pourquoi dormait-il ici et pas avec leur autre papa? Après hésitation, il sauta brusquement sur Arthur qui en eut le souffle coupé dans son sommeil et se réveilla en poussant un cri et tomba par terre. C'était amusant pour la jeune colonie qui espéra avoir un jour l'occasion de refaire cette activité qui était le réveil de parents.

«Alfred? Matthew?»

Le second nommé sauta au cou du pirate pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Alfred lui relâcha un peu sa prise et recula, croisant les bras «Pourquoi tu es revenu pendant la nuit? Pourquoi tu dors ici?»

Arthur se rendit compte que les questions d'Alfred avaient un sens précis et se dépêcha de le rassurer. «Je suis rentré en plein milieu de la nuit, trempé par la neige. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Je pensais me lever en premier et vous faire la surprise, peut-être le petit déjeuner.»

Alfred hocha la tête, notant pour lui-même d'aller vite réveiller leur autre père tandis que Matthew semblait ravi de la nouvelle «Bonne idée Daddy! Papa sera ravi!» Son frère haussa un sourcil septique mais ne dit rien. _Il doutait que son père soit ravi de manger la nourriture de son autre père, ravi de le revoir oui mais de manger ses plats...il y avait une différence quand même._

Arthur rit et se leva, gardant le cadet des jumeaux dans ses bras. «Et si vous m'aidiez?

- Oui!» s'enthousiasma Canada, serrant sa peluche contre lui avec un grand sourire. Il adorait faire la cuisine, il avait apprit avec Francis et était très bon élève, comme son frère.

Le plus vieux des deux enfants préféra s'éclipser, pour aller réveiller son autre père, avant que la cuisine n'explose ou ne prenne feu.

* * *

><p>«Papa!»<p>

Francis se réveilla pour voir Alfred qui se tenait au bord du lit, l'air un peu timide. Il se redressa en position assise, attrapant son fils qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. «Bonjour mon grand.

- Bonjour...Tu as vu? Il a neigé beaucoup. Tout est blanc dehors.» Pendant un moment la jeune colonie oublia le danger qui se passait dans la cuisine, voulant parler de la neige avec quelqu'un qui partagerait un peu plus ce plaisir que Canada.

«Je n'ai pas encore vu mais je devine très bien. Si tu veux on ira faire un bonhomme de neige plus tard d'accord? Et on fera une grande batailles de boules de neige avec oncle Alister et oncle Carwyn, tu verras c'est très amusant.»

Alfred allait enchainer sur le sujet quand il se rappela du plus important «Et tu sais quoi? Daddy est revenu pendant la nuit. Il a dormit dans son bureau pour réveiller personne parce qu'il est arrivé très très tard»

Francis haussa un sourcil. Arthur, revenu pendant la nuit? Chose possible vu que son frère était rentré deux jours plus tôt, disant que ''l'autre'' était retenu au château pour affaires sérieuses. LE fait qu'il soit revenu fit naître une douce chaleur chez lui. Il se baissa vers son fils et demanda «Et où est-il en ce moment?

A la cuisine, il dit qu'il veut te faire une surprise en faisant le petit déjeuner.»

Et Francis grimaça, devinant très bien quel genre de surprise l'attendait. Un repas immangeable. Il se leva, enfilant un habits plus chaud par dessus celui de nuit «Et bien Alfred, allons sauver la cuisine de la destruction.

- Oui les héros vont entrer en scène!»

**A Suivre**


	10. Chapitre 9: Mais C'est moi!

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, Treize Colonies/Alfred, Canada/Matthew, o

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9: «...Mais...C'est moi»<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Arthur s'accroupit devant le petit garçon, d'une apparence d'enfant de 7 ans, et lui tendit une boîte décorée, de pleins de couleurs différentes. L'enfant souleva le couvercle et poussa un petit cri de joie en découvrant les petits soldats miniatures de couleurs rouges, noirs, bref les uniformes britanniques. Et tous avait un visage différent.<em>

_Son père les avait sculptés et peints lui-même..._

_... rien que pour lui._

_Il sauta au cou de son père, le renversant presque sur le dos en s'écriant «Merci, merci, merci!» dans les deux langues, sous le rire étouffé de l'ex-pirate. Matthew lui ouvrait une boîte contenant du matériel de dessin et de peinture qui fit briller ses yeux._

_Francis regarda tout cela d'un œil doux, soulevant son fils adoptif pour permettre à Arthur de se relever avant de passer le bras autour de la taille de ce dernier pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et l'embrasser. Alfred regarda ça d'un œil blasé, habitué aux moments de tendresses entre ses parents._

_Matthew, quand à lui, s'amusait à contempler son propre cadeau, ignorant pour une fois les «Who?» continuels de son ours, car il en avait un peu assez de lui répéter sans cesse qu'il s'appelait ''Canada''. A cette époque, il n'était guère patient._

* * *

><p><em>Un jour, après plusieurs mois d'absence, à la toute fin du XVIIIe, vers 1790, Arthur revint d'un long voyage, revint d'un lieu qui s'appelait ''les Indes'' selon ce que Alfred et Matthieu avaient entendu. Sauf qu'il était loin d'être allé en Inde. <em>

_Il était allé un peu plus loin, dans un pays nomme ''Chine'', une autre de ses colonies, où il avait mené une guerre contre ce qui restait de ''libre'' et avait, pour être certain que ''Yao'' restait ''tranquille'', emmené un dénommé Hong Kong , qui était une petite ville désormais place forte britannique, avec lui. Arthur avait donc ramené cet enfant qui semblait avoir 4 ou 5 ans en disant ces mots: «C'est votre nouveau frère!» _

_Matthew avait penché la tête de côté, disant avec hésitation «Ce n'est pas le fils de monsieur Yao?»_

_Le pirate avait froncé les sourcils «Si mais je l'ai adopté, donc c'est désormais votre frère! Point! Et plus de questions ou de discussions!»_

_Posant l'enfant en pleurs au sol, l'anglais lui avait dit quelques mots en anglais mais le petit avait obstinément sangloté «Baba!», ce qui voulait ns doute dire ''papa'' dans sa langue. Il s'éloigna de l'anglais, peu rassuré quand à sa situation. Après tout cet homme l'avait enlevé à son père, arraché à sa terre et emmené ici, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il y avait de quoi pleurer non?_

_Alfred, qui avait atteint les quatorze ans physique, comme Matthew avait atteint les douze, s'était accroupis devant l'enfant, tentant d'établir un contact avec le petit nouveau dans la famille. Il avait bien réussi à amadouer Seychelles (même si celle si était toujours collée à son frère ou à Francis)._

_- «Hé dad comment on dit grand frère dans sa langue, tu sais?_

_- Dai gou gou je crois...c'est comme ça que Japon appelait Chine en tout cas!» fit Arthur en retirant son manteau et en s'asseyant à la table de la salle à manger._

_Alfred tenta de répéter le mot, se désignant du doigt, puis le redit encore une fois, en pointant son jumeau du doigt. L'enfant le regarda intensément, comme s'il cherchait la ruse ou le piège puis...était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Francis avait mis une semaine à le faire sortir et l'enfant semblait vouloir lancer, à la tête d'Arthur, tout ce qui lui tombait sous les doigts._

_Alfred décida qu'il adorait son nouveau cadet._

* * *

><p>- «Mais ce n'est pas juste Dad!» Cria Alfred avec colère, les poings serrés à lui faire mal. Comment son père pouvait-il entraver son peuple comme ça, de quel droit? Non il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, c'était sa terre, la terre qu'il incarnait lui. «Tu ne peux pas! Tu donnes trop de taxes, ils ne peuvent pas payer.» Il serra la lettre qu'il avait reçu des colonies américaine et siffla «Tu ne peux pas aller aussi loin, les faire payer autant!» Il fixait avec colère et rancune le dos de l'anglais qui regardait dehors, par la fenêtre, sans dire un mot depuis le début de ses récriminations.<p>

Se retournant sèchement vers lui, l'empire siffla d'un ton glacial:«Si je peux! Tu es ma colonie!» Siffla l'anglais en restant face à la, sans même se retourner vers son fils adoptif, bien décidé à avoir la dernier mot, cette fois encore. «La discussion est terminée, va dans ta chambre!» ordonna-t-il en désignant la porte d'un geste ferme et définitif.

_Ce n'est même pas toi qui m'a trouvé._ Eut envie de répliquer le plus jeune mais il se contint, ne voulant pas enclencher la pire des disputes qui avaient éclaté jusqu'ici, ni y mêler son deuxième père. Arthur était suffisamment en colère comme ça en plus. «Tyran!» Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, d'un ton si bas qu'il espéra que son colonisateur ne l'avait pas entendu. «Je te...

- Alfred, fais attention à ce que tu dis!» Lança France qui n'avait rien prononcé jusque, devant autant obéir à son ex-rival que le jeune adolescent. Lui même n'osait pas vraiment dire quelque chose en faveur de son fils, sachant les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir pour lui-même. Arthur ne le manquerait pas. Et il était si habitué à lui obéir, si habitué à l'unification de leurs terres qu'il ne pouvait réellement lutter contre son ancien rival. «Ne commence pas une dispute.» Mais ses mots furent vains.

La cible de ses pensées s'était levée elle aussi, les yeux plissés par la colère. L'anglais s'avança lentement jusqu'à l'adolescent et siffla «Fais attention à tes paroles jeune homme!» Il eut un sourire mauvais «Tu n'as pas envie que je resserre mon emprise sur tes terres comme tu dis?

- MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME BON SANG? TU NE VOIS PAS QUE TU NE FAIS QUE DU MAL A MON PEUPLE (ET A MOI AUSSI PAR CONSEQUANT) OU TU ES TROP STUPIDE POUR LE VOIR?» La colonie frappa du poing le bureau de l'anglais, bureau qui se fendit littéralement en deux. Il se sentait tellement furieux, voulant agir mais ne pouvant faire entendre quoique ce soit à son père. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé encore et encore. Jamais l'anglais ne l'avait écouté, se croyant infaillible.

Francis décida d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère, le regard de l'empire étant devenu glacial et sombre de colère. Ou, au moins, voulait-il que l'empire rabatte sa colère sur lui et oublie leur enfant rebelle? Quoiqu'il en soit, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et dit, d'une voix douce: «Alfred, cesses de crier comme ça, ça ne va pas t'aider à le convaincre. Et toi aussi Arthur, ça suffit, acceptes au moins de l'écouter, puisqu'il a quelque chose à te proposer, ce sont ses terres après tout...il a peut-être...»

Arthur lança un regard assassin à la seconde de toutes ses possessions et lui ordonna: «Ne te mêles pas de ça Francis, tu n'es qu'un de mes territoires, tu n'as rien à dire! Tu as juste à me soutenir!» Un rictus satisfait ourla ses lèvres quand, sous son regard perçant, l'autre baissa docilement les yeux, habitué à ne plus protester depuis des lustres.

Sauf que son fils ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose «Ne lui parle pas comme ça! Il n'y est pour rien! En plus il voulait plus me calmer qu'autre chose!» Cria Alfred, semblant bondir sur le moindre prétexte pour crier sur son deuxième père. «Je pensais que tu m'avais dit qu'il était bien plus qu'une simple colonie, tu as changé d'avis ou quoi? Je ne te connaissais pas des tendances de girouette!

- ALFRED!» s'exclama le français, soudainement inquiet en voyant le regard furieux de son ''mari'. Il craignait qu'il ne lève la main sur la jeune colonie. Ce qu'elle semblait chercher à le provoquer ainsi encore et encore.

Trop tard la claque partit, expédiant le jeune pays au sol. Une sensation de brûlure irradiait sa joue et il y porta la main en grimaçant. Il ignora le goût du sang dans sa bouche et poursuivit «Quoi? C'est tout? Frapper et réprimer c'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter?» Il se releva, la joue douloureuse, et se dégagea quand son père français posa la main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il continua à faire face à Arthur, bien décidé à ne pas baisser les yeux.

«Et toi?» Ricana l'anglais en plissant les yeux «Tu es en Angleterre en ce moment, comment veux-tu rejoindre les colonies d'Amérique, à la nage peut-être?» Il s'attendait à une riposte, à de nouveaux cris, mais il n'y eut rien de tout ça. Pas cette fois.

Alfred sortit brutalement du bureau, renversant du même coup Hong Kong, Canada et Seychelles qui écoutaient la conversation contre la porte. Le premier, affalé par terre, porta la main à son front, fondant en larmes, car il avait prit un coup de porte (dans la figure) au moment où son frère adoptif l'avait ouverte.

Mais la colonie rebelle n'y prit pas garde et grimpa rapidement à l'étage, ignorant sa famille et claquant brutalement la porte de sa chambre en criant «VOUS M'ENERVEZ TOUS!» tandis que Francis ramassait le petit chinois, le cajolant pour le faire arrêter de pleurer.

Arthur grommela quelque chose et envoya les deux autres dans leurs chambres. Puis il ordonna à son amant de ramener le dernier dans la sienne avant de le rejoindre dans son bureau.

France obéit, s'occupant doucement des colonies les plus jeunes, aidé par Canada. «Ne pleurez pas, votre père n'est pas fâché après vous!

- Alfred a fait une bêtise?» Demanda Seychelles tandis que Matthew brossait ses cheveux encore humides alors toute la douceur qui le caractérisait. Elle serrait une peluche en forme de panda, ramenée de Chine lors d'un précédant voyage. Hong Kong avait d'ailleurs la même.

Le plus vieux eut un fragile sourire: «Heu...on pourrait dire ça oui! Évitez de mettre daddy en colère dans les prochain jours d'accord? Alfred a encore joué avec le feu.

- D'accord on sera sage!» Fit doucement le petit brun, étouffant un bâillement. Puis il ajouta dans un micro-sourire: «Seulement si c'est toi qui cuisine!»

Il y eut un triple éclat de rire en réponse à cette phrase. Les enfants, rassurés se laissèrent couchés sans protester. Seul Matthew semblait préoccuper et demanda, alors que son père le bordait «Dad est vraiment fâché hein papa?

- Oui vraiment...je vais essayer de le calmer...» Puis voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux violet ajouta doucement «Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas me frapper!» Il embrassa son fils sur le front et quitta la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

L'anglais chiffonna le papier et le jeta dans la cheminée, ravalant un grognement de frustration. Alfred l'avait vraiment poussé à bout ce soir. Jamais il n'avait eu à l'affronter comme ça. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, poings serrés à lui faire mal. Il entendit à peine Francis revenir dans le bureau et lui poser ses mains sur les épaules.

Une vois douce parvint à ses oreilles, alors que le français lui malaxait doucement le cou«Calmes-toi !

- Me...calmer?» Railla-t-il, se maîtrisant à grand peine. «Ai-je l'air énervé?

- Tu vas réveiller les enfants si tu cris!»

Cet avertissement sembla calmer, brièvement, le colérique empire qui prit une grande inspiration avant de dire, d'une voix contrôlée «Il as besoin d'une leçon...

- Arthur...

- Je vais augmenter les taxes dans les colonies d'Amérique, ça va lui faire regretter ses paroles!

- Tu augmentes la cause de sa rancune? N'est ce pas une mauvaise idée?

- Et que peut-il faire my dear? Me faire une guerre d'Indépendance? Haha J'aimerais bien voir ça! A qui il demanderait de l'aide? A Antonio qui me mange dans la main? Ou à Portugal, qui est de nouveau mon plus fidèle allié? A moins qu'il n'arrive pas miracle à traverser la France pour demander de l'aide au Saint Empire Germanique et que celui-ci ait envie de risquer la paix avec moi pour une petite colonie rebelle!» Il se mit à rire, et son regard se posa ensuite sur sa précieuse possession «Ou à toi? Sachant que tu n'as aucune liberté, que tu as le même roi que moi et que tu ne me trahiras jamais! »

L'arrogance d'Arthur l'agaçait un peu et Francis ne put s'empêcher de dire, à voix basse:«Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?»

_Il n'aurait pas du dire ça, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie_.

Les yeux de l'anglais se plissèrent subitement et, il se redressa brusquement, se remettant debout et renversant l'autre blond contre le bureau «J'ai du mal comprendre Francis!» Chuchota-t-il dangereusement en approchant son visage de celui du français, lui immobilisant les poignets d'une main et lui tenant le visage de l'autre. «As-tu osé dire que ta fidélité était trompeuse?

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais Arthur! Je te disais juste de ne pas être trop sûr de toi!»

_Génial, il n'avait quand même pas alimenté ce début de paranoïa quand même?_

Angleterre souffla de colère et murmura d'un ton toujours aussi menaçant «Tu as intérêt ou ta punition serait pire que celle d'Alfred! Tu ne me laisseras pas! _**Never**_! Parce que tu es à moi! _**MINE**_!»

Pour un court instant, Francis ressentit une montée de peur, et il sentit cette partie soumise de lui le pousser à hocher la tête. Il ajouta alors quelques paroles, pour faire bonne mesure. «Je te promet de ne pas te trahir» soupira-t-il «Êtes-vous satisfait maintenant mon seigneur?» railla-t-il, même si l'ironie n'était pas vraiment de mise dans un tel moment.

Arthur le relâcha et chuchota, s'agrippant à sa tunique «Ne me laisse pas seul!» Sa voix prit un accent fragile à cet instant.

- «Je t'ai dit que je n'allais pas le faire! Te laisser? Et comment, mon royaume ne peut plus être indépendant, plus maintenant, mon peuple se sent comme le tien, il n'y en a plus qu'un d'une certaine façon. Expliques moi alors comment il pourrait y avoir séparation?» A voir la mine décomposée de son amant, il devina que la réponse l'avait plus blessé que rassuré. «Excuses-moi Arthur...»

L'autre l'avait enlacé et avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. «Never... I prefers to lose Alfred that lose you !»

_Jamais depuis cette année où il avait gagné la guerre, il n'avait été aussi loin dans ses sentiments. C'était presque une déclaration d'amour en langage arthurien._

_Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce genre de déclaration. _

_Mais avec ce ton, si c'était rare._

Francis hésita et serra finalement l'anglais dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos «Chut, tout vas bien...je ne t'abandonnerais pas Arthur, je serais toujours à tes côtés, je te le promets!»

* * *

><p><em>Quelque part, dans un autre monte (dans une dimension parallèle presque semblable à celui-ci, mais avec des différences et une avancée plus grande dans le temps) un événement se déroulait. Et cet évènement allait tout chambouler, autant l'autre univers mais la vie de ceux vivant dans celui-ci. <em>

_«NO ALFRED! DON'T TOUCH THIS!» hurla un anglais aux yeux verts et aux épais sourcils, enveloppé dans une large cape noire._

_Mais le jeune homme à lunettes n'écouta pas et fit un pas dans le cercle, renversant accidentellement quelque chose à l'intérieur._

_Et tout explosa...l'anglais fut assommé et projeté contre un mur, et le dénommé Alfred disparut littéralement de la cave. _

* * *

><p>Le choc fut brutal, très brutal. Il atterrit dans un petit cri de douleur au sol. Des cloches sonnèrent dans sa tête, et il retint le gémissement qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de ses lèvres, qu'il s'était mordu en tombant d'ailleurs. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de maudire de responsable avec beaucoup de colère.<p>

_Foutu Arthur, il allait lui faire passer le goût de la magie! Ça allait se payer ce coup-là!_

_C'était forcement une tentative pour se débarrasser de lui, parce que sinon qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? _Il occulta le fait que c'était de SA faute.

Il se redressa en position assise et regarda autour de lui, étonné. Une chambre. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était la chambre qu'il occupait quand il vivait en Angleterre, de temps à autre, à l'époque coloniale. Arthur le ramenait parfois avec lui à Londres. C'était rare mais ça arrivait. Le temps le plus long qu'il lui arrivait de passer sur l'île était de un an, sans compter le voyage bien entendu.

_Arthur l'avait téléporté à l'un des étages de sa maison?_

_C'était nul en fait._

Mais la chambre était ici un peu différente. Tout indiquait qu'elle était occupée. Une carte des États-Unis, à l'ancienne, était accrochée à l'un des murs. Elle était étrange, et il ne reconnaissait pas certains noms de régions (Où était, par exemple, le Texas et La Louisiane? Les noms qu'il y avait à la place, il ne les reconnaissait pas!) et il avait du mal à situer les territoires des autres nations.

_C'était une carte de l'époque coloniale. Sans aucun doute. _

Un petit arbre, qu'il reconnut comme un bonsaï, était posé sur un petit bureau. Pourtant...Arthur n'aimait pas ce genre de plante d'intérieur, mais lui oui. Surtout depuis qu'il fréquentait Japon. Du papier blanc à lettre et de quoi écrire était posé à côté du petit arbuste.

Il était assis sur un tapis soyeux tissé dans un style typiquement oriental mais dans l'obscurité c'était dur de savoir d'où exactement. «Mais...Je suis où?»

_Il n'était pas chez Arthur, ça c'était certain!_

Une voix juvénile se fit entendre derrière lui: «Dans ma chambre. Qui est-tu? Et pourquoi tu me ressemble autant?» Alfred se figea et se retourna vers la voix. C'était lui. Un lui plus jeune, aux cheveux encore ébouriffés par le sommeil. Cet autre resta sans voix en voyant son visage. «Mais tu es moi?

Apparemment...Arthur m'a pas envoyé à l'étage de sa maison mais carrément dans une autre dimension.» Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie et sa première pensées fut _''C'est mieux que mes films de sciences fictions!'' _Il se contenta de dire, à voix haute «Wouha!» Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de soin autre lui-même et s'exclama «C'est dingue, t'es juste un peu plus jeune, on es en quel année? Tu me ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau c'est incroyable!» Son interlocuteur ressemblait à ce qu'il était lui-même pendant sa Révolution, un adolescent de 15 ou 16 ans.

Son alter sourit, amusé malgré lui «Effectivement...et tu vas rentrer chez toi comment?»

Le long silence qui suivit assez évoquant en lui-même. Alfred tenta alors, dans un sourire très maladroit: «Heu...Parce que je suis le héros, je vais y arriver?

- Pas terrible!» marmonna son alter lui-même, levant les yeux au ciel «Et c'est quoi cette histoire de héros?». Il ne semblait guère convaincu par l'éclat de son double. «T'as de la chance que Dad ne soit pas là ou tu serais mal! Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait entendu ton arrivée, mais tu sauras bien obligé de sortir de la chambre à un moment ou à un autre et je ne sais pas du tout comment...surtout que je suis un peu puni, puisque ce type me traite comme un enfant!

- Attend...c'est qui que tu appelles ''Dad''?» Interrompit l'arrivant, quelque peu déstabilisé.

- «Arthur, qui d'autres? Francis je l'appelle ''Papa''.» Répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules, dépliant ensuite ses jambes pour les étirer.

_Tout cela était parfaitement normal pour lui._

Alfred resta muet quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler tout ça. Quand il était jeune les deux pays avaient pris soin de lui et de Matthew comme s'ils étaient une grande famille: les deux parents et les deux enfants mais jamais lui n'avait appelé Arthur ''Dad'', au contraire de son frère qui disait ''papa'' si souvent que ça en était devenu naturel pour tout les quatre.

_Qu'est-ce qui rendait ce monde-là si différent du sien? _

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une nouvelle question qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrer de la lumière dans la pièce. Et une voix parvint à leurs oreilles «Alfred? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? - Pourquoi parles-tu tout seul dans la chambre en plein milieu de la nuit?» Les deux alter-égo se figèrent et se tournèrent simultanément vers France qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. «Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que...»

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_


	11. Chapitre 10: Le Plan

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, Treize Colonies/Alfred, Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 10: Le Plan<strong>_

* * *

><p>L'homme resta figé, les yeux écarquilles, regardant les deux adolescents avec énormément de surprise: «Mais qu'est-ce que...<p>

- Tu te rends compte papa? Il vient d'un monde parallèle!» Fit son Alfred, désignant du pouce son autre lui, qui réajustait ses lunettes sur son nez.

Se rendant compte qu'il voyait trouble, l'arrivant les retira et s'aperçut que sa vue était redevenu aussi claire qu'à l'époque de sa Révolution. Puis il s'exclama avec colère: «C'est la faute d'Arthur! Il se plante toujours dans sa magie, il m'a envoyé dans ce monde parallèle pour se débarrasser de moi. C'est un fourbe!» Il omit de préciser, de nouveau, que c'était de sa faute si cet accident magique avait eu lieu et que le Arthur de son monde devait angoisser à mort.

Haussement de sourcils de son interlocuteur qui demanda: «Ha? Y a aussi un enquiquineur de première dans ton monde?

- ….C'est d'Arthur dont tu parles?» Demanda USA en se retenant de rire. Ho que oui son père adoptif était un peu pénible parfois._ Et il était gentil en disant ''parfois''._

L'autre souffla avec agacement: «Ben ouais ce foutu tyran, monsieur vous-êtes-mes-colonies-vous-êtes-à-moi-et-si-vous-vous-rebellez-je-vous-sabre!» Marmonna le jeune autre lui, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller qu'il tenait contre lui.

- Alfred!» Soupira Francis, renonçant à calmer son fils adoptif, mais espérant qu'il ne recommencerait pas à hurler sur Arthur qui ne s'était pas encore entièrement calmé.

L'adolescent eut un sursaut de révolte: «Quoi c'est vrai! Et il n'est même pas là! Il risque pas de m'entendre hein!

- La prochaine étape c'est quoi? Tu vas encore lui lancer tes quatre vérités à la figure? Ta punition de la dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit? Surtout qu'il est énervé ces derniers temps!

- La prochaine fois, ça sera mon poing dans la..»

_USA décida qu'il adorait son double._

_Lui n'avait pas mis son poing dans la figure de son 'père''quand il avait voulu son indépendance._

_Pas qu'il n'avait pas voulu..._

_Il n'avait juste pas pu! _

Seulement il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Il devait avoir atterrit dans un monde où on était moins loin dans le temps. Puisque le ''lui'' de ce monde était toujours une colonie, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Et il se serait forcement déjà libéré si on était au XXIe siècle dans ce monde aussi.

Soudain son jeune double eut un sursaut et s'exclama «JE SAIS!» Il se tourna vers USA et dit avec rapidité «Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à avoir mon indépendance!

Francis, qui avait senti l'idée venir soupira. «Alfred, ne le mêles pas à tout ça! Il va sans doute repartir bientôt!» le tempéra-t-il, se sentant fléchir devant la moue devenue boudeuse de son fils.

Le concerné par cette discussion sentit cependant un problème: «Comment j'vais repartir? Vu la façon dont vous parlez de votre Arthur, j'préfère pas lui demander de l'aide. Et le temps que le mien me retrouve...

- Ben voilà!» Répondit son double avec un grand sourire «Tu peux m'aider alors!

Après une hésitation, l'interrogé sourit: «...Pourquoi pas?! J'dois faire quoi?» Il ne proposa rien. Il ne voulait pas voler la gloire et l'exploit de son autre lui. S'il voulait sa liberté il voulait sans doute la gagner de ses propres mains, et pas en étant remplacé par un autre lui-même.

«Papa...tu ne diras rien hein?» s'inquiéta soudain celui qui avait le plan en tête, se préoccupant soudain du camp de son père. _S'il répétait tout à Angleterre..._

«J'ai promit à Arthur de ne pas le trahir...mais pas de tout lui dire!» Répliqua le blond avec un rictus malicieux et complice. _Un reste de rancune en lui le poussait à aider Alfred. Et puis une autre partie de lui voulait aussi apporter son soutien, pas seulement par affection envers son fils mais aussi pour la santé d'Arthur._

- «C'est fourbe!» Fit le plus jeune avec un large sourire, ravi que Francis soit de son côté. Il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider entièrement mais s'il avait son soutien moral, c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

- Il a besoin qu'on le redescende sur terre!» Il vacilla sur place quand son fils lui sauta au cou, enchaînant les remerciements.

Le troisième de la pièce demanda, ayant encore et toujours l'impression d'être en décalage «Je dois faire quoi alors?»

Avant toute chose, son double s'exclama qu'il avait un petit creux et qu'il boirait bien un café. Parce qu'il préférait avaler quelque chose s'il devait partir dans l'heure.

«Francis...papa...je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'aides! Je...je n'y parviendrais pas seul...» Alfred se tenait devant lui, se tordant les mains, les yeux baissés vers le sol, conscient de ce qu'il demandait à son ''père''. Il savait que l'autre était encore plus lié à Arthur que lui. Mais un frêle espoir demeurait au fond de lui. _Son père était captif, comme lui et Matthew alors peut-être que..._

«Al...tu demandes...tu me demandes, à moi, de l'aide? Je ne peux rien faire sans la permission d'Arthur quand ça concerne la France. Son roi est mon roi!»

_C'était une situation problématique!_

_Il ne pouvait rien faire, quoiqu'il ressente..._

Al s'étouffa avec son café en entendant ces mots. Il s'attendait à ce que tout se passe comme dans son monde mais non seulement on était au début du XIXe siècle (dans son monde, à cette date, il était presque à la guerre de 1812) mais en plus France ne pouvait pas l'aider?

_Il n'était pas ingrat et savait jusqu'à quel point Francis l'avait sauvé/aidé dans son monde...Il n'oublierait jamais les actions de Lafayette pour lui..._

Et là, dans ce monde-ci, apparemment, France ne pouvait pas aider? Alors qui pourrait le faire? Son idée de colonie séparatiste et indépendante avait soulevé un vrai débat en Europe. Espagne ne l'avait aidé que parce que Francis s'était lancé à son secours. Antonio était du côté de son frère, pas spécialement du sien...et pour le méditerranéen, il y avait une différence à ce sujet. Si France ne participait pas dans ce monde, son aîné non plus ne le ferrait pas...

_D'accord son double était foutu! Seul il ne pourrait rien! _

_Minute...comment ça Francis et Arthur avait le même roi? Ca voulait dire quoi? Ils étaient deux royaumes séparés à l'époque non? _

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question «Dîtes...y a un truc que...» Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, étant limite ignoré.

«Tu...n'en as pas assez? Tu ne veux pas être libre?» S'exclama le plus jeune, serrant les poings, ses yeux se posant un court instant sur l'anneau en or, gravé d'une rose et d'un lys entrelacés, que le plus vieux portait au doigt. Cette alliance lui apparaissait comme une chaîne à l'instant, et quelque part, c'est ce qu'elle était, symboliquement parlant. «Depuis que tu as perdu cette guerre, tu...»

Il n'acheva pas, ses deux parents lui avaient donné une vision très différente de cette guerre qui avait duré 116 longues années. Période interminable qui avait secoué toute l'Europe, période violente qui s'était soldé par la défaite de Francis et la perte de sa liberté...par son annexion au royaume du vainqueur.

_Ce n'était pas juste!_

_Il avait le droit, lui aussi, de..._

Son père soupira, regardant la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains «Libre?...Ca fait 300 ans que je ne le suis plus, 300 ans que mon royaume et le sien ont été rassemblé en un seul! Mon peuple ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il était avant cette guerre! Les survivants des descendants de mon roi ont toujours servis celui d'Arthur. Nos langues sont utilisés dans les deux pays, nos cultures et traditions se sont mélangées. Mon peuple reconnaît le roi d'Arthur comme le sien et l'idée de la trahir a depuis longtemps disparu...» Il eut un rire amer et repoussa sa tasse vide. «Penses-tu vraiment que je puisse redevenir ce que j'étais? Que mon peuple le veut même? Je ne sais pas! Je ne sais même plus ce qu'être libre veut dire Alfred!» Cette idée lui serra douloureusement le cœur, tandis que la réalisation le frappait à nouveau...il n'était plus un pays indépendant mais une région du cœur de l'Empire britannique, comme les frères d'Arthur.

Celui-ci ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, bien au contraire ça n'était allé qu'en s'améliorant au fil des années, malgré de nombreuses disputes.

_Mais...parfois, il pensait à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait gagné cette guerre, se demandant s'il aurait été aussi puissant qu'Arthur aujourd'hui..._

Aujourd'hui son ''époux'' lui faisait assez confiance pour de nombreuses choses, mais Francis n'avait évidement aucun pouvoir sur les armées, même après trois siècles, ce domaine étant réservé à l'anglais, même s'il avait souvent des postes de commandements (il restait aux ordres de l'autre blond).

_Mais il avait le droit à suffisamment de marge de liberté personnelle._

USA cligna des yeux, tentant de faire des comparaisons avec son monde pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient. D'accord, une guerre que Francis avait perdu dans ce monde et il était devenu une partie de l'empire britannique, le roi d'Arthur était devenu le sien...

_Quel guerre avait eu de tels enjeux?_

_Quelle guerre aurait eu de telles conséquences si c'était l'anglais qui l'avait gagné?_

_Une guerre où le roi de son ancien tuteur avait voulu la couronne de celui de Francis?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent: la guerre de 100 ans! Une guerre violente, douloureuse qui avait duré si longtemps et qui...oui aucun doute ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Dans son monde, Francis l'avait gagné et dans celui-ci il avait perdu. _Oui tout collait...ça ne pouvait être que ça._

C'était la seule possibilité, s'il faisait confiance à ses connaissances en Histoire. Arthur lui avait donné des cours quand il était encore une petite colonie et après il s'était parfois documenté... il avait bien évidement entendu parlé de Jeanne d'Arc et de tout ça...même si c'était Matthew qui lui avait donné une version plus neutre (il n'avait entendu que celle de son ex-tuteur, pas entièrement partial, jusque-là)

_Minute, si Arthur possédait les terres de Francis, ça voulait dire que toutes les colonies françaises étaient probablement des colonies anglaise? _

_Et peut-être avait-il même plus.. _

_Donc la taille de cet empire..._

Il eut un frisson d'angoisse. Et une seule pensée le traversa alors, l'étonnant presque car il n'avait même pas croisé le dit-empire de de monde-là: ''_Ok mon double est foutu s'il n'a pas de l'aide là_!''

Il regarda celui-ci et l'autre Francis, qui ne faisaient toujours pas attention à lui, et soupira. Il commençait à comprendre ce que ressentait Matthew aux réunions tiens...

_Et il n'aimait pas être ignoré!_

_Il était le héros après tout!_

Au même moment la discussion des deux autres reprenaient après un temps de silence. Le jeune rebelle souffla «Ce n'est pas juste! Tu es un prisonnier toi aussi, comme moi alors...tu..tu ne peux vraiment rien faire? Même pour toi?

- Al...as-tu vraiment écouté? Mon armée, c'est la sienne. Mes colonies ce sont les siennes...Je ne peux rien faire sans son aval et je doute l'avoir pour t'aider contre lui!»

Le jeune serra les lèvres et chuchota «Si je gagnais, je pourrais...exiger ta liberté au même titre que la mienne?

- N'espère même pas...il refusera!» Et comment son pays s'en sortirait en plus, seul, sans roi préparé à régner, sans rien au niveau politique, sans commerce, sans rien...c'était impossible et il en était bien conscient. Il avait accepté son sort depuis des décennies et il savait que rien ne changerait sa situation.

_C'était impossible! Et il ne pouvait rien préparer d'avance sans attirer les soupçons. _

_Il se doutait qu'une rébellion était impossible désormais. _

_Les deux peuples s'étaient mélangés, ils avaient le même roi. _

_Tout...une sécession était impossible désormais, c'était sans doute trop tard! _

_Peut-être avant, mais plus maintenant. _

Alfred grogna: «Tu n'es pas un trophée, ni un objet papa!

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne pense plus ça!

- Mais...j'en ai assez moi, je veux être libre! Mon peuple se soulève! Il en a assez des taxes, des impôts et de la répression! Si tu ne peux pas m'aider...dis moi qui le pourrait, introduits-moi auprès de cette personne, je t'en prie!»

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord de la table. Il voulait tant être libre, pouvoir appliquer sa propre constitution. _Et pour ça il avait besoin de soutien, de beaucoup de soutien...militaire. _Il enfouis sa tête dans ses mains, sentant le désespoir l'envahir.

Mais une voix parvint à ses oreilles, le faisant relever la tête «Mais...il y a une différence entre nous Al...» Son père souriait tristement, se relevant en prenant appui sur le bord de la table.

La réponse jaillit de la bouche des deux Alfred, simultanément: «La...Laquelle?»

Francis alla chercher quelque chose dans le bureau d'Arthur et revint avec de quoi écrire. Il plongea la plume dans un encrier avant de se mettre à tracer de nombreuses lettres sur le papier. L'espoir enfla dans le plus jeune, ainsi que la joie, tandis qu'il comprenait qu'il allait avoir le droit à une aide de son père, d'une certaine façon.

Le plus vieux s'expliqua, doucement: «Tu es loin de l'Angleterre, géographiquement parlant, et tu n'es encore qu'une colonie, même si tu restes la plus importante.»

_Tu as un gouvernement prêt à prendre les commandes!_

_Un peuple derrière toi!_

_Je n'ai rien de tout ça...j'ai les mains liées mais toi tu peux encore fuir._

Il termina d'écrire le papier et le tendit à son fils adoptif «Gilbert t'aidera, c'est une certitude si tu lui montre bien cette lettre...et peut-être que...» Il lui tendit une autre lettre, écrite tout aussi vite: «Lui aussi...en tout cas j'espère.

-_ Lui_? Qui est-ce?

- Tu verras avec Gilbert! S'il intervient en ta faveur, peut-être que _cette personne_ sera plus disposée à t'aider!» Il se leva à nouveau et serra son fils dans ses bras. «Je te souhaite bonne chance Alfred, et j'espère que tu réussiras à obtenir ce que tu veux! Tu ferais mieux de partie maintenant, Arthur reviendra dans la journée. Pars avant l'aube. Tu trouveras facilement un bateau pour t'emmener dans la...» Il grimaça et dit, pour une fois sans trop de ressentiment: «...Dans la partie française du royaume. Et.. dans ma maison proche des côtes, là-bas, tu trouveras un cheval sans problème!»

Alfred hocha la tête et bondit vers sa chambre, toutefois sans faire trop de bruit, pour aller préparer ses affaires. Francis lui, alla chercher une bourse assez remplis, ainsi qu'une épée ainsi qu'une arme à feu d'époque, qu'il posa sur la table. «Voilà ce qui lui manquait...» Il resservit du café dans chacune des trois tasses et se rassit, soupirant autant d'inquiétude que certainement d'autre chose.

USA fronça les sourcils «Et moi je fais quoi?» demanda-t-il quand son double revint, emmitouflé dans des habits chauds, dans un large manteau et chaussé de bottes.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, le regardèrent et répondirent, simultanément «Tu restes ici et tu joue le jeu devant Arthur, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien!

- Ha ok je joue ton rôle Al, c'est ça?» conclut le troisième dans un petit rire gêné.

- «Voilà...

- Je te ferais une résumé de ce que tu devras faire tout à l'heure d'accord?

- D'accord Francis...»

USA sourit avec hésitation. _Après tout, pourquoi pas?_ Ca pourrait être amusant et même si l'autre ''Arthur'' découvrait la supercherie, ça serait trop tard puisque son double serait déjà loin ou que la révolte aurait déjà commencé.

Il détourna la tête quand l'autre Alfred serra son père adoptif dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Il en éprouva un pincement au cœur, jamais il n'avait été aussi proches du Francis de son monde ou de l'Arthur de son monde. Il aurait aimé, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, qu'ils agissent de manière plus paternelle envers lui, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Matthew qui les appelait bien ''papa'' et ''daddy''.

_Mais il n'avait fait aucun effort pour agir comme un fils lui-même, alors comment l'inverse aurait-il pu être possible?_

Quant la porte d'entrée se ferma, il se tourna vers Francis et demanda, d'une voix hésitante «Alors? Fais moi un résumé de ce que je dois faire!»

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Empire

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, Treize Colonies/Alfred, Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 11 : Empire<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alfred avait d'énormes cernes, le résumé n'avait pas du tout été court, loin de là. Il se tenait assis à la table de la cuisine, la tête enfouie dans ses bras et regardant mollement Francis qui s'affairait pour préparer le petit déjeuner. De bonnes odeurs lui parvenaient déjà, et ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, certains assez éloignés même. Mais de bons souvenirs.<p>

Il décida tout de même d'entamer à nouveau la conversation: «Arthur part souvent comme ça? Je veux dire...il est souvent absent, occupé?

- Cela dépend des jours...parfois il ne s'absente que pour la journée, parfois pour plusieurs mois...et parfois il reste pendant de très longue période. Ca dépend de la situation dans l'Empire également.»

Usa hocha la tête. Dans son monde aussi, Arthur était quelqu'un de très occupé. Il avait beaucoup de colonies et ne pouvait être partout à la fois. Alfred avait souvent été seul, seul dans la grande maison que l'anglais lui avait fait construire. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas ici. Ici son double semblait avoir une véritable vie de famille.

Soudain une cavalcade se fit entendre et le plus jeune dégringola de sa chaise, se demandant qui arrivait aussi vite.

«Bonjour papa!» cria Seychelles en entrant comme une tornade dans la pièce, sans s'occuper d'Alfred, et bondissant au cou de son père qui l'accueillit comme il se devait. Quelques minutes plus tard Matthieu entrait à son tour dans la cuisine, serrant aussi son père dans ses bras. Son ours en peluche le suivait mollement, sans dire aucun ''who?'' pour une fois.

Alfred haussa un sourcil, Canada semblait avoir 12 ou 13 ans physique alors que son double à lui en avait 16...il n'y avait pas comme une incohérence? Non? Peut-être était-ce l'envie de plus en plus forte de liberté qui avait fait grandir le Al de ce monde. Sans doute était-ce le cas, lui aussi avait grandit d'un coup alors que son frère grandissait lentement. Mais à la même date dans son monde, son jumeau avait presque le même âge physique que lui. Il n'était pas si jeune.

Francis ébouriffa les cheveux de ses enfants et ordonna à son fils cadet de s'occuper de la nourriture pendant qu'il allait réveiller Hong Kong.

Une fois que l'adulte fut sorti, l'unique fille se tourna vers son frère aîné «T'es calmé idiot?

- Pardon?»

Seychelles le regardait, mains sur les hanches «Tu t'ai encore disputé avec Dad il y a trois jours...et tu peux enfin sortir de ta chambre, alors je te demande si tu vas encore lui hurler dessus aujourd'hui et encore le mettre encore en colère?! Il fait peur quand il crie. Et tu le mets tout le temps en colère ces temps-ci.»

Alfred eut un petit rire gêné. Non il n'avait pas l'intention de trop provoquer Arthur, pas trop...il ne faudrait pas qu'il soupçonne quelque chose ou que lui fasse une erreur qui le trahisse. Son double aurait des ennuis...et Francis aussi. Et ça le héros qu'il était ne le voulait pas le moins du monde.

Matthew intervint alors «N'ennuie pas ton frère Océane! Tu vois bien qu'il a mal dormi!» Il continua de préparer des crêpes, le sourire aux lèvres. Comme son père il adorait cuisiner.

La petite souffla, regardant l'autre colonie du haut de ses 8 ans physique et alla rejoindre la salle à manger, sans rien ajouter. Francis arriva un peu après, tenant un petit chinois, qui semblait avoir 4 ans physique, dans ses bras. Le petit bailla et se laissa assoir dans sa chaise. Alfred, qui les avait rejoint, nota soigneusement les places. Canada était à côté de lui, à se gauche. A côté de Matthieu il y avait une place vide, et vu la chaise c'était la place du chef de famille, donc la place d'Arthur. A gauche encore il y avait la place de Francis, puis Lin (Hong Kong), puis Seychelles qui était entre lui et le petit enfant et donc face à l'anglais.

Une disposition qui le laissait penser que jusqu'à peu, c'était disposé autrement. Son double devait avoir été à côté de son ''père'' et en face de l'autre pendant un long moment, à la place du fils préféré d'Arthur, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se rebeller...mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Si tout marchait comme prévu, l'autre Alfred ne reviendrait peut-être pas ici, sauf en visite éventuelle, comme lui qui venait parfois enquiquiner son ex-tuteur dans son monde.

_Si tout se passait bien._

_Et ce n'était pas dit que ça arriverait._

_Ou alors pas si vite._

Alors que tous avaient entamés leur petit déjeuner la porte claqua et ils se figèrent légèrement tandis que des pas se faisaient entendre jusqu'à la salle à manger. Arthur apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, enveloppé dans un large manteau rouge (qui ressemblait fort à son vieux de pirate). Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, preuve qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit...ou presque.

Ses yeux verts parcoururent ses possessions «Je vois que tu semble plus calme qu'il y a trois jours Alfred! J'espère que tu as compris cette fois?»

Cette attitude rappelait désagréablement à Alfred le comportement du Arthur de son monde juste avant sa guerre d'Indépendance, et sa haine de l'époque pour son ancien tuteur qui, à ses yeux, l'enchaînait et lui empoisonnait la vie. La réponse lui vint spontanément à ses lèvres, comme un rappel de la révolte qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque: «Compris quoi? Que t'es un tyran? Pas la peine je le savais déjà!

- Alfred!» Lança Francis tandis qu'Arthur plissait les yeux d'un air mauvais. Il ne dit pourtant rien et alla s'assoir entre son époux et Matthieu.

L'Empire le fixa d'un air froid pendant de longues minutes avant de lâcher, d'un ton sec:«Très bien tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à demain...»

Le français se décida à intervenir, ne voulant pas qu'un conflit commence si tôt:«Arthur, ça ne sert à rien de l'enfermer tu l'a bien vu, ça l'énerve juste davantage à chaque fois!

- Tais-toi Francis!» Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de dire, résigné: «Mais tu as raison...Il t'aidera à tout préparer pour demain! Quelques corvées vont le calmer!»

Une seule chose passa dans la tête d'Alfred à ce moment: «_Y a quoi demain?»_ Il savait quel jour on serait mais n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela symbolisait...Il n'osa cependant pas poser la question (dont il était censé savoir la réponse) tout de suite et préféra attendre être seul avec le français.

Celui-ci serra les dents, mais hocha la tête et versa ensuite un peu de thé dans la tasse de l'Empire, qui les fixait tous intensément et qui finit par se détendre après quelques gorgées bues. «Alors Mattie, comment trouves-tu le livre que je t'ai rapporté?» Il portait visiblement son attention sur son fils canadien pour le moment, agissant plus comme un père qu'avec le jumeau de celui-ci quelques instants avant.

«Très bien dad! Il est passionnant!» Fit doucement l'adolescent, relevant le nez de son assiette, répondant d'un ton aussi timide qu'il l'aurait fait son double dans le monde des États-Unis.

L'Empire britannique sourit et passa tendrement sa main dans les mèches soyeuses de son fils, le couvrant d'un tendre regard.

* * *

><p>«Il se passe quoi demain?»<p>

Ca y est, il avait pu poser la question. Il voulait tout savoir pour ne pas faire de gaffe. Il fallait qu'il sache tout pour être parfait, pour être le héros. Francis regarda Seychelles qui revenait vers eux en sautillant, tandis que le double de son fils l'aidait à faire la vaisselle. «Les frères d'Arthur viennent pour manger! Et pour parler affaires avec lui également.

- Pourquoi? Vu comment il en a parlé ça avait l'air spécial!

- Ca l'est.C'est pour une commémoration, un anniversaire...appelle ça comme tu veux!

- C'est pour rappeler quoi?» demanda le plus jeune, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait dans ce monde-là. Il voulait tout savoir pour ne pas se trahir...

Le plus vieux soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux: «Ca nous concerne Arthur et moi!» En quelques mots c'était ça.

«C'est votre anniversaire de mariage?» voulut plaisanter Alfred. Voyant l'air décomposé de celui qu'il devait voir pour le moment comme son père, il comprit qu'il avait tapé juste. «Ha...Désolé, c'est pas cool pour toi en fait...» Il se sentit vraiment stupide pour le coup. C'était certain que pour Francis ça ne devait pas être drôle de se rappeler cette date, _pourquoi Arthur en avait-il fait une fête dans ce cas? Par simple plaisir sadique?_

C'était vraiment mesquin dans ce cas-là...

L'autre haussa les épaules, tachant de paraître indifférent: «Ca me rappelle juste chaque année ma défaite et mon annexion...rien de dramatique!» Il n'en voulait pas spécialement à Arthur, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait décidé ça.

_Ce qui l'agaçait, c'est que le britannique voulait absolument fête ça tout les ans._

* * *

><p>«Je te hais...» Marmonna le français en retirant sa chemise sous le regard gourmand de son époux qui ne se gênait pas pour fixer la peau diaphane. La nuit était calme, les enfants envoyés au lit depuis deux bonnes heures et tout (ou presque) était prêt pour le lendemain.<p>

L'anglais haussa les épaules, se redressant en position assise: «Ce n'est pas moi qui ait voulu en faire une fête! Ni la commémorer!

L'autre grogna, désapprobateur: «Comme si tu ne la faisais pas, cette fête! Tu insistes pour qu'on la fasse TOUS LES ANS!» Et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment...

Arthur pencha la tête de côté, amusé «Tu es encore et toujours fâché pour ça?» demanda-t-il avec une douceur inaccoutumée, enlaçant tendrement l'autre blond par derrière.

«Bien sûr! Tu me demandes de fêter la fin de ma liberté...» Il retint un cri surpris quand l'anglais s'amusa à suivre le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale de son index. «Arrête ça tu veux!?»

Faisant tomber l'autre sur le lit, à ses côtés, Arthur souffla:«Prends ça comme un anniversaire de mariage!» Il lui déposa un baiser léger sur sa nuque sans desserrer son étreinte. Ses doigts tracèrent cependant des petits cercles sur la peau pâle.

«Ca n'en est pas un?» ironisa Francis en se laissant mollement faire. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter depuis longtemps, trouvant un certain réconfort ou plaisir à être dans les bras de son amant.

«Si...oublie juste le reste!» chuchota le plus jeune, d'une voix pleine de convoitise, fermant à demi les yeux. «Ou prend ça comme une réunion de famille où tu peux revoir tes beaux-frères!

- Vu comme ça!» Soupira le plus vieux, abandonnant toute résistance, sachant qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

Arthur le tourna dans ses bras, pour qu'ils soient face à face et enserra plus fortement la taille de son époux «Hum...je n'ai plus vraiment envie de dormir maintenant...» Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur avide, et il se passa doucement la langue sur ses lèvres. «Tu me provoques à te balader torse nu devant moi Francis, je n'aime pas qu'on me provoque...je vais donc devoir te...» Il eut un rictus, se collant contre le français frissonnant, laissant sa main gauche se glisser dans les soyeuses mèches d'or. «...punir!» Il le força à s'allonger totalement, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'il s'étendait sur lui.

«Et c'est moi le pervers?» ironisa l'autre blond, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, plaqué sur le lit.

Un baiser vorace le fit taire, Arthur s'installant alors confortablement a califourchon sur le ventre de son amant, laissant ses mains glisser sur sa peau. Docilement, Francis passa ses bras autour du cou de l'anglais, l'attirant plus près.

**A Suivre**


	13. Chapitre 12 Anniversaire

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, Treize Colonies/Alfred, Canada/Matthew, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 12 «Anniversaire»<strong>_

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en sursaut, et revint petit à petit à la réalité, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière encore trop peu présente dans la chambre. Un petit soupir de bien-être, et un souffle d'air chaud dans le cou, lui firent tourner la tête vers le visage paisible et endormi d'Arthur. Le plus jeune avait les yeux clos, les traits bien plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire, un petit sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Il avait un bras passé autour du corps de son amant et était pressé contre lui.<p>

Doucement Francis caressa les cheveux soyeux de ses doigts, n'ayant aucune envie de bouger, sachant que, de plus, un geste trop brusque réveillerait son ''époux''.

Il n'arrivait plus à détester Arthur depuis longtemps, l'anglais l'avait traité avec tant de douceur qu'il avait été incapable de le haïr longtemps, qu'importe à quel point il le désirait à l'époque, qu'importe qu'à cette époque il voulait lui faire payer, sa détermination avait fondue au fil des mois, des années sous les attentions d'Arthur.

Celui-ci avait beau être possessif et parfois, mais rarement avec lui, brutal, il avait su le mettre de son côté, prenant patience et ne bousculant pas son ex-rival.

_Comment le détester réellement?_

Son peuple...leur peuple à tout les deux (puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune différence) était en paix, heureux. Il n'y avait eu ni famine ni épidémie de peste depuis des années, des décennies même.

Arthur, après le mariage, avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas faire de mal au peuple de son ''époux'' qui était le sien également désormais. Il n'y avait plus deux royaume distincts mais un seul, immense et puissant. L'anglais avait immédiatement relevé ses manches et avait travaillé d'arrache-pied, conseillant habilement leur roi, pour reconstruire le pays ravagé par la guerre.

Pays qui n'avait jamais été traité comme un vaincu mais comme une province qui revenait enfin là où elle aurait toujours du être. Pas un territoire conquis mais un territoire qui lui revenait de droit.

_Enfin c'était la logique d'Arthur à l'époque._

Pas celle du vaincu qui avait ruminer longuement sa défaite, partagé entre sa soumission au vainqueur et l'envie de se rebeller, de se battre, de faire payer à son ex-ennemi.

_Il y avait réellement eu des révoltes mais elles furent toutes écrasées sans pitié...les meneurs massacrés et elles disparurent à leur tour. D'autres avaient acceptés de commercer, d'interagir avec l'autre moitié du royaume, acceptant leur sort._

Ces deux parties de lui s'étaient souvent affrontés, mais peu à peu l'une des deux avait pris le dessus, il perdait peu à peu son envie de se séparer d'Arthur.

_Pire, il se sentait autant chez lui sur l'île que sur le continent._

Parallèlement il se rendait bien compte que son peuple était de plus en plus ''mêlé'' à celui de l'anglais, au niveau de la religion (identique à l'époque heureusement), de la culture...Arthur avait permit de garder fêtes, traditions et langue française, à condition d'y intégrer leur équivalant anglais. Les deux langues étaient couramment utilisées de chaque côté de la mer par la noblesse et peu à peu à l'aristocratie. Les paysans s'adaptèrent, rien n'avait vraiment changé pour eux, sinon le roi, mais pas leur vie...

Lui était resté longtemps en Angleterre, d'abord sous étroite surveillance (ne pouvant sortir qu'avec Arthur ou Carwyn) puis cela s'était relâché petit à petit. Mais un siècle s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne remette les pieds en France, la partie continentale du royaume. Royaume dont le cœur était Londres. Il avait finalement fallu qu'ils trouvent Matthieu avant qu'Arthur ne lui fasse définitivement confiance, sachant que désormais sa fidélité était acquise.

_L'avenir lui avait donné raison._

_Il ne pouvait plus trahir son ''époux'' après toutes ces années passées avec lui..._

Peu à peu, ceux qui avaient connus la guerre avaient disparu, laissant place aux générations suivantes pour qui ce conflit n'était plus qu'un souvenir, un récit et qui, petit à petit, s'effaça de la mémoire collective.

_Rien n'avait vraiment posé problème au final._

Il soupira et rapprocha Arthur de lui. Pendant un court moment, il se demanda où était Alfred, il devait être dans la partie continentale, évidement, mais où? Était-il passé par le nord pour se diriger vers la Prusse ou était-il parti au sud, allant directement vers l'Autriche en passant par la Suisse? Il espérait qu'il ne rencontrerait pas trop de problème en route. Et il y avait tant de soldats anglais à la frontière, Arthur était parfois méfiant...pourvu que leur fils passe sans difficulté.

«Hum...»L'ex pirate s'agita un peu et entrouvrit ses yeux, découvrant deux prunelles émeraudes encore voilées de sommeil.

«Bonjour Arthur, bien dormi?

- Oui...et toi, déjà réveille?» Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre «Il est encore tôt!» Il s'affala sur le plus vieux, visage enfoui dans ses bras, petit sourire aux lèvres «Je n'ai pas envie que tu te lèves tout de suite! Un matin comme ça, on ne sort pas du lit aux aurores!

- Monsieur veut faire une fête, monsieur invite ses frères. Et bien je signale à monsieur que sa petite réception ne va pas se faire comme par miracle!» marmonna le français d'un faux air boudeur, rappelant comme tout les ans à son ''mari'' qu'il n'appréciait guère que l'on fête sa défaite, même s'il savait que l'autre fêtait autre chose que sa victoire.

_Mais quand même..._

_Aussi adorable que puisse l'être les réelles intentions de ''sir'' Kirkland..._

_...Il avait le droit, lui, de faire la tête, au moins un peu, non?_

Arthur eut un petit rire, amusé parce que ce genre de petite dispute revenait chaque année. Il n'avait senti aucune colère dans les mots de l'autre et n'en éprouva que l'envie de le cajoler un peu: «Je vais t'aider, ne t'en fais pas! Et les enfants ne vont pas se tourner les pouces non plus!

- Hum...» Se laissant embrasser sans protester il murmura ensuite «Et que va faire le plus grand des Empires pour me faciliter la vie?

- Je vais faire le ménage d'accord? D'accord je le fais (presque) tout le temps mais...

- ….» Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Francis qui attendit la suite, quasiment certain de ce qui allait être dit.

«Des achats? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit en urgence...et je sais qu'il faut aussi aller chercher certaines choses.

- ….

- Je ferais la table! J'ai un don pour la décoration!

- Comme d'habitude donc?» Plaisanta le plus vieux en caressant la joue de l'anglais, amusé par l'attitude de ce dernier. Chaque année, il voulait faire cette fête mais cherchait toujours un moyen de se faire pardonner en l'aidant, en lui offrant quelque chose ou peut-être prenait-il totalement ça pour un vrai anniversaire de mariage. C''est peut-être pour ça qu'il aimait Arthur, parce qu'il aimait la personnalité unique de cet ex-pirate.

Il eut envie de le taquiner un petit peu «...A moins que tes petits amis magiques me donnent un coup de main eux aussi!

- Hé! Ils existent!

- Je sais idiot! Je les vois je te rappelle, et je les entend à nouveau depuis notre mariage!» Ho il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la scène que l'autre lui avait fait quand il avait appris cela la première fois. Il avait ensuite bouder. Arthur était très fort pour faire la tête aux gens et les faire en plus se sentir coupable! Il n'eut pas le loisir de penser à cet épisode car il se fit plaquer sur le lit par un anglais revanchard.

* * *

><p>Alfred se passa de l'eau sur le visage en grognant, il avait à peine dormi. <em>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire s'il faisait une gaffe hein<em>? Devant les frères d'Arthur, il ne devrait pas faire la moindre erreur.

_Voyons_, pensa-t-il en se massant les tempes. _Elwyn ….Elwyn déteste son frère dans mon monde. Ha oui mais s'il est toujours une colonie dans celui-là, ça doit carrément être de la haine pour le coup. Alister et Carwyn, ça ne doit pas beaucoup changer, c'est un peu pareil pour eux en fait._

Finalement il laissa tomber. Il ferrait confiance à Francis, celui-ci allait tout arranger n'est-ce pas? Oui il ne fallait pas s'en faire, tout irait bien.

«Al! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» S'exclama Matthieu en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, dans une tenue ne laissant pas présager qu'ils allaient avoir des invités (ou alors c'était pour aider Francis à cuisiner avec intention de se changer plus tard)

«Heu...

- Mais réveilles-toi, va chercher la grande table et met là dans le salon pour qu'on gagne du temps.

- Hein?

- Mais dépêches-toi!

- Attends, où est pa...

- Dad et papa ne se lèvent pas de bonne heure à cette date Al! Donnes leur encore une heure au moins! Et tu ne dois vraiment pas être réveiller, tu as donc oublié quel jour on est?

- Non...

- Bon!»

Tout d'un coup, une angoissante pensée agressa l'esprit d'USA._ Elle est où cette table dont il parle?_

Et ça il ne savait pas. Que pouvait-il faire comme pirouette pour se sortir de là? Oui! Il allait s'occuper de Seychelles et Hong Kong! Quelle bonne idée!

* * *

><p>Alfred suivait son pseudo-père ou plutôt le père de son double, les mains dans les poches, profondément agacé par la situation. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul avec ce type. Il était si semblable à au Arthur de son monde et pourtant si différent. Quelque part celui-là lui faisait peur, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait peur d'être découvert. Ou peut-être parce qu'il craignait une quelconque erreur...ou preuve de brutalité?! Quoique qu'il en soit, il était un peu sur la défensive car cet homme n'était pas celui qui l'avait élevé, celui qu'il connaissait et il ne pouvait rien prévoir venant de lui. Quelque part, ça lui faisait peur...il n'aimait pas ne rien prévoir. Un héros ne devait pas être incertain.<p>

_Celui qu'il connaissait n'était pas aussi possessif mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas aussi puissant._

_Celui qu'il connaissait était doux, sévère mais juste._

_Celui qu'il connaissait savait reconnaître ses fautes._

_Et puis son ''père'' adoptif savait s'arrêter._

_Mais qu'est qu'il ressentait pour Francis?_ Alfred, quand il était enfant les voyait souvent ensemble quand le français amenait son frère auprès d'eux. Il s'était dit que tout deux étaient ses parents. Certains avaient un père et une mère, et bien Matthieu et lui avaient deux pères! Qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Rapidement pourtant il avait déchanté. Ou peut-être avait-il manqué certaine chose? Maintenant adulte il pensait qu'il avait probablement du rater certaines choses, qu'il n'avait certainement pas vu à l'époque. Ou peut-être pas. Mais il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose. Seulement dans son monde, ils n'avaient pas été mariés, et leurs relations ne cessaient de changer selon les guerres, les alliances, les traités et les évènements...quels qu'ils soient.

Dans ce monde-là, l'Empire et l'autre Francis avaient été réunis ''sous une même bannière'' si l'on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait la guerre depuis le moyen-âge, cet Arthur n'avait jamais eu d'ennemis...ou de rivaux. Il était puissant, trop puissant. Et pendant un moment, le jeune état fédéral se demanda si son propre double avait la moindre chance de battre cet empire si étendu et si fort.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'Arthur venait d'acheter un journal et de grogner avant de le fourrer dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Alfred n'osa pas demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il était censé être une colonie donc ne pas intervenir, surtout pas. Cependant une autre chose le taraudait et pas des moindres.

_Pourquoi il m'a forcé à venir avec lui au fait? HA! Il a tout compris! Il m'a découvert! Et là il m'emmènes à sa fichue Tour pour m'enchaîner, me torturer.._.. Les pensées un peu effrayées des usa furent coupés net par l'arrêt de l'autre Arthur face à une devanture.

«Alfred?»

_Je ne dirais rien t'entends, et j'te dirais pas où est le vrai._..Il se rendit compte que l'empire le fixer sans animosité, semblant attendre une réponse. Il ravala donc sa réplique qu'il avait commencé à préparer dans son esprit. «Heu...oui?»

Au fil des minutes, il comprit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Quoi? Je dois jouer les porteurs pour monsieur? Arg! Je me disais aussi, pourquoi m'emmener alors que ''je'' suis censé être puni! _Il se reprit et demanda «Et tu vas faire quoi dans ce magasin!

- Cela ne te regardes pas, contente-toi de m'obéir pour changer!

- Ho? Tu vas acheter des cadeaux pour papa? Tu te sens mal de fêter ça finalement et tu veux te faire pardonner? Ou ce sont juste des cadeaux d'anniversaires de mariage? Ou c'est un peu des deux?

- Ch...Shut up Alfred!» Le visage d'Arthur avait viré au rouge vif et il semblait terriblement embarrassé.

Ravi d'avoir touché juste, le concerné eut un court moment de réflexion, analysa la situation et eut un sourire narquois. Osant, oui osant, tenter quelque chose il lança: «J'en connais un qui a peur de dormir sur le canapé ce soir!» Son esprit lui cria qu'il venait probablement de commettre une erreur fatale mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

L'autre s'étrangla presque et son visage passa par un mélange de gêne et puis de colère. Pourtant il resta calme et eut un sourire mesquin «J'en connais un qui va dormir **à la cave** cette nuit s'il continue à se moquer de moi!

- Papa ne te laissera pas faire!» Railla Alfred, bien décidé à ne avoir le dernier mot. Il ne perdrait pas cette joute verbale. _Les héros ne perdaient pas les joutes quelles qu'elles soient._

Le plus vieux plissa les yeux et croisa les bras: «C'est moi qui commande dans cette maison!

- Alors comment peut-il t'envoyer sur le canapé? Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur qu'il le fasse si c'est toi qui commande» Il allait loin quand même. C'était de la provocation gratuite._ Le_ _Francis de ce monde n'était théoriquement pas une colonie mais quand même._

Arthur rougit à nouveau mais ne cria pas. Il fixa Alfred avec un air indéchiffrable puis eut un petit rire avant de dire, presque malicieux «Tu n'arrivera pas à me mettre en colère aujourd'hui Alfred! Ni à me gâcher la journée! Va chercher la commande en face!» Il lui lança une bourse bien pleine que le jeune homme attrapa au vol. «Mais je suis content de voir que tu t'es calmer depuis la dernière fois!»

Le plus jeune soupira et alla dans le magasin désigné, laissant son ''père'' faire ses petits achats. _Visiblement monsieur le grand empire avait l'intention de jouer les romantiques avec son cher et tendre aujourd'hui._ Bon, si ça marchait après tout...il n'allait pas lui gâcher sa journée, moins Arthur penserait à lui, mieux ce serait. _Enfin peut-être...mais peut-être que s'il le regardait du coin de l'œil? Bon de toute façon il devait faire attention!_

Alors qu'il entrait dans la boutique où il devait prendre la commande, une seule pensée le traversa et le fit enrager: ''_F...! Il a eu le dernier mot_!''

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de la mer, au cœur des terres, son double allait à vive allure sur les routes, croisant paysans, cavaliers, carrosse et il finit par s'obliger à ralentir. L'animal souffla et se mit à aller plus doucement, lentement et son cavalier put ainsi déployer la large carte, suivant les différents trajets possibles de son doigts. «Bien... Voyons, nous sommes dans les environs de...» Il arrêta son cheval et regarda les larges pancartes de bois indiquant les différentes directions. Il tapota ensuite le flanc humide de sueur de sa monture. «Et bien mon vieux Colorado! Arrivé sur la partie française du royaume hier soir et déjà là! Tu es un vrai petit miracle!»<p>

Et il se mit à rire. Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière, s'étant reposé sur le bateau qui avait remonté la seine jusqu'à un certain point. Il avait pris le cheval qu'il montait à la tombée de la nuit et se trouvait déjà là. Bon il n'était pas encore sorti de la Normandie mais il avait parcourut un petit bout de chemin. Il n'en était même pas à la moitié du pays de son père mais il savait qu'il pouvait le faire.

- «Allez!» Il se donna quelques claques «Je peux tenir jusqu'à ce soir! Je ne suis pas fatigué!»

Quelle étrange sensation. Il était libre, libre comme l'air, pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait! Pas d'Empire pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou pour lui donner des ordres. Paradoxalement ce silence, lui habitué au vacarme familial, ça le déprimait un peu également.

D'un coup de talon il éperonna son destrier et le lança au galop sur la route heureusement peu peuplée pour le moment, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la pancarte de bois indiquant la direction: «Rouen»

* * *

><p>En Angleterre, Matthieu aidait Francis à finaliser les plats pour la fête, tandis que Seychelles essuyait l'argenterie. Hong Kong, sagement assis près d'eux se contentait de dessiner, trop jeune pour aider à quoique ce soit.<p>

Quand les deux absents étaient revenus, l'empire avait obligé sa colonie (un peu rebelle) à mettre la table, faisant preuve, on peut l'admettre, d'un délicat goût de l'esthétique. Mais Arthur aimait l'art, était habile à manipuler, à broder...Alfred n'avait aucun doute sur ses capacités, si l'Empire de ce monde était comme le pays du sien. Tout aurait pu paraître comme une préparation de fête de famille normale mais leur famille était tout normal. Ils étaient des colonies dont les parents était un seul et unique royaume au cœur de l'Empire qu'était Arthur. Quelque part celui-ci faisait peur, on sentait sa force, on sentait sa puissance quand on ne le connaissait pas bien ou qu'on n'était pas habitué. Bon sang, en comptant son empire + les pays en alliance forcée/sous «protectorat» il ''possédait'' (plus de?) la MOITIE DU MONDE! (Et encore, peut-être plus...et il pouvait peut-être encore s'étendre).

Finalement Arthur fronça les sourcils: «Tu ne fais pas grand chose Alfred!

- DE QUOI? Je t'ai aidé à mettre la table et à décorer, j'ai lavé la vaisselle neuve après l'avoir porté jusqu'ici, je suis même retourné faire des courses alimentaires pour papa! Et tu dis que je ne fais rien?!

- Comparativement à ce que tu fais d'habitude, oui tu ne fais pas grand chose!

- ...pfff Jamais content!»

Mais bon il ne savait pas ce que son double faisait d'habitude, Francis ne l'avait pas briefé là dessus en même temps. Il fallait qu'il arrive à lui parler avant de tout ne commence. Sinon, il risquait de faire une erreur et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire. Il était tout sauf calme et silencieux, tout le contraire de son frère qu'on oubliait souvent (quoique dans de monde, Matthieu ne semblait JAMAIS être oublié de la famille, point positif).

Le concerné par ses pensées reprit, se détournant pour aller vers son bureau: «Puisque tu ne fais rien de tes dix doigts, va préparer ton frère et ta sœur! Vos oncles arrivent dans deux heures!»

Alfred grogna et souleva le petit chinois dans ses bras, remarquant que les larges yeux sombres du petit Lin était posé intensément sur lui. Il attrapa la main d'Océane et les entraîna vers la salle de bain. Tant mieux, ses ''frères et sœur'' étaient plus agréable que l'Empire qui lui faisait un peu peur, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

* * *

><p>Francis soupira et se regarda dans la large glace. Puis il baissa les yeux sur l'alliance qu'il portait au doigt. 1805. Il était marié à Arthur depuis presque quatre siècles (à une ''vingtaine'' d'années près).<p>

Il ne ressentait plus rien à ces souvenirs, rien qu'une légère amertume et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il serait aujourd'hui s'il avait gagné cette maudite guerre.

«A quoi ça sert de ressasser le passé?»

A rien. On ne pouvait pas changer ce qui s'était passé. On ne le pourrait jamais.

«Francis? Tout vas bien?» Il se tourna vers Arthur qui se tenait à la porte, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il était inquiet.

Il sourit doucement. «Tout va bien...» Il fit quelques pas et réajusta le col de son ''époux'' qui rougit brusquement et marmonna qu'il aurait pu le faire lui-même. Soudain une pensée assaillie brusquement le français «Il n'y a que tes frères qui viennent n'est-ce pas?

- Oui je n'inviterais pas Marco sans te le dire! Et puis il a fait des choses qui m'ont déplu ces derniers temps!

- Hum...

- Tu es toujours fâché contre lui? Ca remonte à votre enfance pourtant!

- Dis celui qui en veut toujours aux siens pour les mêmes raisons.

- D'accord je n'ai rien dit!» Sourit légèrement l'anglais, posant ses mains sur les épaules du plus vieux, prêt à l'embrasser. On sonna à la porte et il se figea, une moue frustrée sur le visage. «Ils arrivent au mauvais...

- Arthur voyons, ne les accuse pas de tout!

- Humpf! J'ai une chose à finir, tu n'as qu'à aller ouvrir!»

Le français descendit et alla ouvrir la porte, recevant immédiatement une tornade brune au cou, qui le fit tomber par terre. «FFRAANNNCCISSS!

- Bonjour Alister!» sourit il en serrant l'écossais dans ses bras. Ca lui faisait plaisir de le revoir, même si le noiraud pouvait venir n'importe quand dans l'année en fait.

Arthur n'aimait juste pas trop qu'il y est trop de monde dans sa maison familiale. Oui il n'aimait pas voir ses frères trop longtemps.

Carwyn tendit la main pour aider son cousin à se remettre debout tandis qu'Elwyn empoignait son cadet par la peau du cou pour le faire lâcher. «Ravi de voir que tu vas bien cousin!

- Oui merci, ça a l'air d'aller toi-aussi!

- Comme d'habitude!

- Et toi Elwyn?

- Si ça n'était pas une date anniversaire, j'harcélerais Arthur en lui disant que j'ai besoin d'argent! J'suis sa ''province'' après tout moi aussi, si j'ai des problème il doit me passer de quoi les régler ou venir les régler lui-même.

- Je vois...»

L'irlandais se tourna vers l'escalier, mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria «Les enfants! VENEZ VOIR TONTON ELWYN!

- El, tu as bu ou quoi?

- Non pas du tout!»

* * *

><p>Alfred analysa la situation alors qu'ils étaient tous assis à la grande table dehors. Arthur était assis à la place du ''chef de famille'' (rien d'étonnant là-dessus), Francis était à sa droite et Matthieu à sa gauche. Lui-même était entre le français et Alister (l'empire ne voulant pas mettre les anciens alliés côté à côté apparemment). L'autre voisin de Canada était le petit Hong Kong, puis Carwyn, puis Seychelles, puis Elwyn qui se trouvait, du coup, en face de son petit frère. Il restait une place libre entre lui et son frère écossais mais apparemment, personne n'occuperait cette place aujourd'hui.<p>

- «Alors petit frère...» lança l'irlandais avec un mauvais sourire «J'ai appris que les hispaniques te posait quelques soucis?» Il avait l'air ravi de cet état de fait. Ravi de penser que son tyran de petit frère avait des petits problèmes au niveau de son empire.

Arthur ricana et riposta aussitôt «Désolé te gâcher ta joie très cher grand frère mais la situation est déjà réglé. Marco sait où placer sa fidélité...surtout quand une menace pèse sur Antonio. Et en ce qui concerne ce dernier, c'est fou ce que la menace de vendre Romano à Roderich le terrorise.»

Le roux grogna et croisa les bras, sifflant un «Comme c'est charmant!» aussi ironique que quasi inaudible.

Alfred baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Le Arthur de son monde n'avait jamais fait de tel chantage, enfin pas vraiment, juste un peu mais ça n'avait pas duré. Celui-ci était plus fort, plus calculateur. C'était un empire... Il y avait déjà tant de différences avec son monde.

«Et toi Francis, ça va?» Demanda Carwyn, rompant la tension entre aîné et benjamin. Il n'avait pas vu le français depuis un an, et n'avait échanger que quelques lettres avec lui.

Celui-ci sourit doucement: «Oui...tout va bien!

- Mis à part que les membres survivants de ton ancienne famille royale s'amusent à (te) se ruiner en bâtissant ou embellissant des châteaux et des abbayes! Les coûts sont énormes!

- Je n'ai pas entendu t...notre roi se plaindre! Ce palais près de Paris semble plaire à ...notre famille royale non?

- Touché...il leurs fallait bien une résidence chez toi!» Et ce fut le retour du sourire narquois. Arthur semblait bien s'amuser. Ravi d'entendre l'utilisation de ''notre'' également. Dire que ça paraissait presque ''naturel'' dans la bouche de son cher et tendre désormais.

Francis lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir envie de ''jouer'' à cette joute verbale: «Et les châteaux le long de la Loire, je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'ils s'en soient plains aussi! Celui à Chambord, beaucoup y vont toujours d'ailleurs non?

- D'accord! D'accord!» Rit Arthur dans un doux sourire «Je plaisantais, ne t'énerve pas!»

Alfred avait vaguement suivit la dispute sans vraiment y participer, sachant d'instinct qu'il ne fallait mieux pas s'y risquer. _Finalement, est-ce si différent de chez moi? Chez moi ils se disputent aussi mais c'est différent. Peut-être parce qu'ici la relation est clairement établie? Et que chez moi on est toujours au stade de l'inavoué? _Il prit une bouchée du repas, fermant un court instant les yeux pour savourer son repas. C'était délicieux, vraiment délicieux. Ca lui rappelait vraiment l'époque où il était une petite colonie qui attendait avec impatience que Francis vienne lui faire une visite surprise et lui prépare à manger.

«C'est vraiment bon papa!» Décida-t-il de dire, sachant que son double était un enfant affectueux envers le français.

«C'est sûr que c'est meilleur que ce que fait Arty hein?» Ricana l'écossais sous le regard de son frère qui devenait noir.

Incapable de supporter qu'on insulte sa cuisine, à ses yeux délicieuse; il répliqua: «Tu peux parler, certain de tes plats sont la honte de la gastronomie! Je pense notamment à ta panse de bre...

- N'insulte pas mes spécialités! Moi au moins elles sont mangeables! Et c'est très bon en plus!

- Arthur a raison, il est bizarre ton plat Alister!

- Ho toi le débauché tais-toi! Moi au moins je n'ai pas commencé à boire de la bière ou de la cervoise avant mes dix ans physique!» Le brun fronça les sourcils quand son frère haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas trouver quelque chose de mal là dedans.

Le gentil gallois se décida à intervenir avant le début d'un possible pugilat familial: «Ho moi j'aime bien ta panse de brebis farcie Alys!

- Merci Carwyn!»

Alfred décida de titiller la bête fauve et attaqua Arthur «Au moins son plat n'est pas un petit tas carbonisé dans une assiette!» Il omettait de dire, bien entendu, qu'il était parfaitement capable de manger cette cuisine unique et que seul son père adoptif pouvait faire. Il aimait même ça quand il était petit mais en grandissant il avait goûté de des trucs mangeables,et avait vite fait la différence!

Ce fut l'éclat de rire général et le britannique vira au rouge brique. Mais le jeune homme ne se sentit pas su tout coupable d'avoir ainsi critiquer la cuisine de l'anglais. C'était une attaque si fréquente chez lui qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à côté.

L'Empire grogna «Ma cuisine est délicieuse, c'est toi qui n'a aucun goût!»

_Comme c'est drôle_, pensa Alfred, _c'est Francis qui dit ça chez moi! _Il se contenta d'un rictus narquois et prit une nouvelle bouchée de son repas «Je préfère quand même celle de papa!

C'est bien ce que je dit, tu es le garçon le plus difficile que je connaisse! Si tu avais plus souvent mangé ma cuisine tu verrais qu'elle est très bonne!

- Pour un type qui suit un régime draconien? Peut-être mais moi je ne veux pas être maigre comme un clou!» Il n'eut aucun remords pour sa remarque, même devant le regard noir de son vis-à-vis.

Le canadien, sentant la tension, intervint pour tenter de calmer la tension entre son père et son jumeau «Moi j'aime bien tes plats dad!» L'unique problème venait du fait qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment sincère.

«Ne te sens pas obligé de me soutenir Matthieu!» soupira son père adoptif d'un ton presque boudeur, incapable à son grand regret de lutter dans cette discussion.

«Mais de toute façon Arty, tu aimes la cuisine de Francis toi aussi non? Tu as les yeux qui brillent chaque fois que tu en manges!

- Ce n'est pas...» Commença l'autre. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase parce que Francis revint dans la pièce avec le plat principal. «C'est...» Il parut gêné «Qu'il ne me laisse jamais cuisiner!» Et le pire c'est qu'il ne mentait pas. Les seuls moments où il pouvait laisser libre cours à ses talents, c'est quand son ''mari'' n'était pas là (pour visite dans son pays, malade, ect..) ou quand il utilisait son ''autorité'' (comprendre qu'il criait un bon coup) pour obliger le plus vieux à lui laisser l'accès aux fourneaux.

L'américain haussa un sourcil: «Forcement, il n'a pas envie que tu brûles les aliments, détruise la cuisine ….

- ALFRED!» Sous son regard assassin, son fils se tût, lui lançant un regard narquois. L'ancien pirate prit une bouchée du plat et il savoura le goût._ C'était délicieux. _

Alister ricana et lança «T'avais raison Al, il a les yeux pleins d'étoiles!

- N...Non!» s'empressa ne nier la cible du sarcasme «C'est juste... que...c'est juste que c'est mon plat favori, rien à voir avec la façon de cuisiner de Francis! Je peux en faire autant!»

L'éclat de rire fut générale et le tsundere baissa la tête, vaincu par l'évidence.

Une main se posa sur son épaule «Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma cuisine Arthur!»

L'empire se répondit pas, préférant prendre une nouvelle bouchée. N'était pas venu le jour où il admettrait publiquement qu'il adorait la cuisine de son ex-rival.

L'irlandais ricana et vida sa chope de bière d'un trait sous le regard désapprobateur d'Arthur qui finit par s'écrier, exaspéré: «Arrêtes de trop boire devant mes enfants! Tu vas leur donner un mauvais exemple!»

Le roux eut un sourire railleur: «Et c'est toi qui dit ça? C'est pas moi qui ait roulé sous la table la dernière fois» Il se versa une nouvelle chope «Heureusement que t'as quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné si tu n'étais pas marié!» Il gloussa, imaginant surement la scène en question.

Le britannique eut un rictus et répliqua, froidement «Effectivement …..et toi tu vis seul je te rappelle! Je ne crois pas que Carwyn ou Alister ait envie de te trainer jusqu'à chez toi, même si tu ressemble à un sac d'os!

-Merci de me rappeler que ma vie amoureuse est proche du néant bro!» Railla son aîné en levant les yeux au ciel. «Et mon physique de ''sac d'os'' me convient très bien. Je ressemble à mon père Celte et j'en suis ravi!» Il conclut en pensant (mais n'osant pas le dire) que c'était nettement mieux que d'être le fils de celui qui avait détruit l'empire romain en tuant Rome.

* * *

><p>Ses trois frères étaient partis, il avait encore une petite chose à faire avant d'aller s'occuper de ce maudit dossier urgent qu'on venait de lui apporter. Après un toussotement il se lança: «Francis!<p>

- Oui?»

Arthur lui fourra un paquet dans les mains, le rouge aux joues «Te fais pas d'idées hein! C'est juste que j'aurais eu l'air idiot! Et que...que les enfants m'auraient regardé bizarrement si je ne t'avais rien offert alors que toi oui.»

Le français eut un rictus amusé «Bien sûr!» Décidément c'était presque chaque année la même chose.

- «….Et...je...j'ai du travail, des papiers que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui! Alors voilà à demain!» Et il s'apprêta à se retrancher dans son bureau pour travailler. _Était-ce une fuite? Difficile à dire..._.

Francis eut un petit rire et saisit le plus jeune par le bras «Attends un instant!

- Q..Quoi?» Un doux baiser fut posé sur ses lèvres, le faisant virer à l'écarlate.

- «Merci!»

Après un bafouillement incompréhensible, l'ancien pirate s'enfuit, se retranchant dans son bureau et dans le travail. Francis le regarda partir, cachant un petit rire, et nota pour lui-même d'apporter un thé à son ''époux'' plus tard dans la soirée.

Alfred, qui avait tout entendu, se tourna vers Matthieu et souffla «Tu as entendu? Il avait tellement peur d'être envoyé sur le canapé qu'il a trouvé la parade: prétendre avoir du travail!»

Canada leva les yeux au ciel, cachant son sourire derrière son ours en peluche. «Al voyons!»

_A suivre_


	14. Chapitre 13: Mise en place

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, Treize Colonies/Alfred, Prusse/Gilbert, Empire Germanique/Ludwig, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 13: Mise en place<strong>_

* * *

><p>Deux semaines et il était enfin arrivé à la frontière, devant le Rhin qui séparait l'empire britannique du Saint Empire Germanique, même si c'était le Prusse qui était de l'autre côté du fleuve normalement. Alfred avait du faire quelques détours pour éviter les grandes villes ou les bases de soldats. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse arrêter. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucun papier sur lui en plus. Rajustant sa chemise il dirigea son cheval sur les bords du fleuve. «C'est pas vrai, comment on va traverser ça Colorado?» Le cheval leva une oreille mais n'émit aucun son, se fichant sans doute de l'avis et des interrogations de son maître et cavalier. «On peux pas traverser comme ça non? Le Rhin est un fleuve terrible, papa m'a raconté que...» Il secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées. Il décida de tenter sa chance. Ils allaient traverser à la nage.<p>

Talonnant sa monture, il la força à entrer dans l'eau avant d'hésiter à nouveau. _Était-ce raisonnable de prendre un tel risque? Non..Il devait se débrouiller autrement._ Il dirigea son cheval le long du fleuve, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Il distinguait ici et là des feux signalant la présence de gardes surveillant les frontières.

- «J'aurais peut-être du passer par la Suisse...» _Sauf que ça lui faisait faire un détour là, déjà qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de temps._..Il se frotta la tête «Réfléchis Alfred! Souviens toi des cours de géographie de papa! A cet endroit le Rhin fait environ...150m de largeur! C'est possible de traverser à la nage? C'est sûr que ça n'est pas comme la seine...(mais même elle j'ai pas tenté de la traverser!)

- HE QUI VA LA?

- Fuck! Go Colorado!» Il donna un grand coup de talons dans les flancs de sa monture qui bondit littéralement en avant, plongeant dans l'eau. Étant un animal débrouillard, le cheval sait nager et l'animal s'élança donc vigoureusement vers la rive opposée. Heureusement aussi que c'était son cheval, et qu'il l'avait si souvent entrainé quand il venait en France dans l'autre maison de la famille.

Un coup de feu frappa l'eau près de lui, le faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise, puis un nouveau coup manqua de peu l'animal. Alfred se laissa glisser dans l'eau, gardant toutefois les rênes dans sa mains et enroulées autour de mon poignet pour être moins visible. _Allez je peux le faire! _Soudain un coup de feu raisonna dans ses oreilles et une horrible douleur déchira son épaule droite. Un cri lui échappa malgré lui et il coula quelques instants, ne remontant à la surface que grâce à l'instinct de survie. A la moitié du fleuve, il regretta son choix de traversée, il était déjà fatigué et sa blessure lui faisait mal. _Chose positive: on ne lui tirait plus dessus, heureusement._

* * *

><p>- «Seigneur Beilschmidt!» s'exclama un soldat, faisant irruption dans la pièce principale de la maison du prussien.<p>

Un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouge rubis se tourna vers l'arrivant, se détournant des papiers qu'il consultait jusque là: «Quoi? J'espère que c'est important!» s'exclama-t-il en reposant le document sur la table, tandis qu'une petite forme, nichée sur le divan et emmitouflée dans une couverture, se pelotonnait un peu plus sur elle-même.

Le soldat d'un certain âge se mit au garde-à-vous et déclara, après avoir obtenu l'autorisation de parler: «Monsieur...un étrange jeune homme a traversé le fleuve d'Ouest en Est. Il a été blessé par les forces outre-Rhin et il demande à vous parlez!»

Gilbert fronça les sourcils, surpris et s'exclama: «Qui a été assez idiot pour traverser la frontière rhénane, à la nage et en pleine nuit?» Dit comme ça, ça paraissait un peu suicidaire comme façon de passer d'un pays à l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait certes mais généralement c'était plus discret que ça, même s'il y avait eu des cas comme celui-ci, bruyant et alertant les prussiens Est-Rhin.

Le vieil officier haussa les épaules: «Un espion peut-être? Ce ne serait pas le premier...

- Il y a des façons plus discrètes d'entrer dans le pays qu'on veut espionner...» Prusse jeta un œil à la petite forme endormie et ordonna au garde de le conduire auprès du capturé. Une fois dans le couloir richement décoré, il demanda: «A quoi ressemble-t-il?

- Un adolescent, entre 14 et 16 ans je pense...yeux bleus et court cheveux entre le blond et le châtain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin viendrait faire ici? Il a dit qu'il voulait me parler, c'est ça? Parce que, normalement, vous ne venez pas me prévenir quand un gosse traverse le fleuve à la nage, même si c'est rare.» D'ailleurs il devait être fort ce petit. _Et s'il le recrutait dans son armé? Si c'était un gamin qui en avait assez de la domination d'Arthur, il serait le bienvenue chez lui. Surtout s'il parlait le français hein! _

Le soldat toussota et murmura: «Il sait qui vous êtes seigneur Beilschmidt...il sait que vous êtes une...

- ..Une nation?

- Ja! Il a dit qu'il était venu pour voir la Prusse!» Répéta le vieux commandant, sans faire attention à la surprise de son pays et se souvenant des paroles malhabiles du jeune garçon quand il avait plus ou moins repris conscience: _ „Ich kam nach Preußen zu sehen" _Il laissa passer quelques instants puis continua, ouvrant une porte et invitant sa nation à entrer «Il a une lettre pour vous également, mais ne veut vous la donner qu'en main propre!

- Compris! S'il connaît l'existence l'incarnation impressionnante de la Prusse que je suis, il doit l'être également!» Il entra en refermant la porte derrière lui, en un ordre silencieux de ne pas être dérangé.

Il s'approcha du lit où était le blessé «Alors tu sais qui je suis hein?

- Oui!» répondit le jeune garçon, grimaçant de douleur mais se reprenant tout aussi vite «Mon père m'a parlé de vous, son meilleur ami!

- Meilleur ami, et qui est ton père mon petit? J'suis sûr que tu n'es pas Lovino! Tu ne lui ressembles pas et il est plus casse-pied que toi! Donc...ça veut dire que tu es...» Il se tapotait le menton, semblant réfléchir et chercher à qui il pouvait avoir à faire.

Le plus jeune décida de l'aider: «Le fils adoptif de Francis oui.

- Lequel? Parce qu'il en a plusieurs!

- Alfred!

- Haaaa les Quinze colonies?

- Ce n'est pas le nombre exact mais oui c'est ça….» Le pays nord américain chercha quelque chose dans sa besace de cuir et en sortit une pochette en papier qui semblait (miraculeusement?) sèche. «Il a écrit une lettre pour vous. Peut-être devriez vous la lire avant d'écouter pourquoi je suis là?

- Non! Je préférerais d'abords savoir pourquoi tu es là! Parce si l'autre gros sourcils apprends où tu te trouves tout de suite, ça va saigner...et pour moi!» Gilbert prit tout de même la large enveloppe et jeta un œil au sachet de cire: un sceau représentant deux léopards debout, de chaque côté d'un cercle au milieu duquel se trouvait une fleur de lys. Un rictus tordit ses lèvres et il posa le courrier sur la table avant de faire à nouveau face au petit: «Si tu as quelque chose à me demander mon petit, parle! Je préfère savoir si ce pourquoi je vais peut-être me battre en vaut la peine!» Il regarda l'état du gosse puis sembla réaliser d'où il venait «Mais on parlera demain! Tu as l'air épuisé! Je préfère que tu sois en forme! Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon repas, tu sera plus en forme pour parler affaires et pays d'accord?

- Mais je...

- J'ai une vague idée de pourquoi tu es là...sauf si je me trompe mais je ne me trompe jamais, je suis trop impressionnant pour ça!

- ….Très bien, à demain alors!» Murmura le plus jeune, sachant que quelques heures ne changerait rien vu qu'on était déjà au milieu de la nuit et que les chefs devaient dormir de toute façon.

L'albinos prit l'enveloppe avec lui, la fourrant dans une poche intérieur de sa cape et sortit, ordonnant à ses plus fidèles hommes de surveiller la chambre. Il ne fallait pas que d'éventuels espions anglais apprennent la présence d'une de la plus importante des colonies britanniques ici.

Il entra dans la pièce qu'il occupait tout à l'heure et jeta le courrier par dessus ses papiers importants. Se laissant tomber sur le large fauteuil, il se massa les tempes. En fait, il pensait à de nombreuses possibilités!

_France voulait se libérer?_

_Ou c'était la colonie?_

_Ou les deux ensembles?_

Une petite voix le tira alors de ses pensées: «Bruder?»

Il baissa les yeux sur petit garçon aux yeux azur et aux courte mèches blonde «West? Il y a un problème?» Demanda-t-il gentiment, posant une main sur la tête de la petite puissance.

- «M'appelles pas comme ça, je suis un Grand Empire!

- Mais oui tu es un grand garçon!» Rit son aîné en le prenant sur ses genoux, malgré le petit cri de surprise du gamin. «Désolé si je t'ai réveillé!

- Non c'est moi qui me suis réveillé! Et je n'aurais pas du m'endormir ici!» Marmonna le plus jeune en se frottant les yeux, encore fatigué.

Gilbert rit et serra le blond dans ses bras: «Bon on va aller se coucher tout de suite alors!

- Il y avait un problème?

- Hum?

- Tu es parti avec un soldat et puis quand tu es revenu, tu as ramené la lettre, celle qui est sur le bureau!» Il se pencha pour mieux voir et remarqua, surpris: «C'est le sceau francon-aglais non?

- Chuuuuuuutttt!» S'écria l'albinos, un peu stressé, en planquant sa main sur la bouche de son petit frère pour le faire taire, jetant un regard rapide autour de lui, sens aux aguets.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et retira la main de son aîné: «Je ne parle pas si fort Bruder!

- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques!» répliqua Gilbert d'un ton boudeur. Il avait le droit d'être prudent, il fallait bien qu'il protège son petit empire du grand à l'ouest.

Son frère se pencha et demanda, curieux: «Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?

- Je ne l'ai pas ouverte! Pas encore!

- Tu vas la lire?» Apparemment Ludwig voulait savoir ce qui se passait et le pourquoi de cette affaire. Peut-être même avait-il écouté quand le soldat était venu? En tout cas, il agissait comme s'il était concerné.

Un rictus amusé ourla les lèvre de la nation prussienne: «Et si ça ne te regardais pas?

- Je suis le Saint Empire Germanique! La Prusse fait partie du Saint Empire Germanique!»

Le plus vieux grogna: «Casse-pied en culotte courte!

- Prétentieux!» fut la réplique instantanée.

Dans un soupir théâtrale, Gilbert décacheta l'enveloppe et lut le papier. Ses yeux se plissèrent avec attention tendit que son cadet attrapait un autre feuillet au sol, fronçant ses petits sourcils dorés en voyant son nom dessus. Puisque Prusse ne faisait pas attention à lui, plongé dans sa lecture, il s'occupa de ce qui lui était destiné et plissa les yeux. _Intéressant..._

- «Bon, je me trompais, le gamin ne venait pas pour son père en fait...mais pour lui avec la bénédiction de Franny!

- Mais France n'est-il pas le...» Ludwig toussota «..Mari de l'empire britannique?

- Si pourquoi?

- Non rien, ça m'étonnais juste!» Il jouait avec son propre papier, attirant vaguement l'attention du plus vieux qui haussa un sourcil, désignant le papier. L'enfant répondit aussitôt «Cela dit surement la même chose que la tienne, mais en plus formel puisque je ne suis pas son ami comme toi.

- Bon, j'ai plus qu'à envoyer un messager à Autriche pour lui dire de rappliquer ici!

- Je peux y aller?

- Non toi tu vas te coucher!»

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans un autre monde, celui d'où est originaire USA, un homme était effondré sur un amas de livres et ouvrages magiques. Une boite de craie trainait au sol.<p>

- «Ce n'est pas possible, ça fait presque trois semaines et toujours rien!

- Arthur?

- Fiches-moi la paix crétin! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de sauver mon petit frère?» cracha-t-il, de très mauvaise humeur à cet instant.

Le français haussa les épaules et posa un plateau à côté de l'anglais qui fronça les sourcils. Il dit ensuite «Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être faim! Tu n'es pas sorti de ton bureau depuis hier.»

Arthur se versa une tasse de thé et la but presque d'un trait, semblant insensible à la chaleur et eut un léger soupir de soulagement: «...Merci» Il prit machinalement un petit sandwiche sur une assiette et mordit dedans avec gourmandise. _C'est..délicieux_. Il ne montra pourtant rien et prit ensuite un autre amuse-gueule, savourant de manger quelque chose après presque deux jours de jeun à chercher une solution.

- «Tu devrais te reposer.

- Et laisser Alfred un instant de plus là où il est!

- Il y est depuis presque un mois, une nuit de plus ne va rien y changer!»

Arthur marmonna quelque chose à propose d'encore un grimoire et Francis rendit les armes, le laissant tranquille. Dès qu'il fut repartit, Arthur s'empressa de se resservir, ne cachant plus à quel point il aimait les petites gâteries sucrées et salées, accompagnant le thé, de son voisin. Il prit note de l'inviter souvent pour le tea time. _Même s'il le faisait déjà souvent en fait._

Une heure plus tard, écroulé sur les vieilles pages jaunies, il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir. En revanche il sentit très bien le doux massages sur ses épaules et ne put retenir un petit ronronnement de plaisir. «Un peu plus à gau...MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS AU JUSTE PERVERS?

- Tu avais l'air stressé et à bout alors je t'ai fait un petit massage des épaules, comme Sadiq me l'a appris!

- Grumpf, refais jamais ça!

- En attendant tu vas aller te détendre un peu maintenant!

- NON!»

Mais il ne put protester davantage, car il fut trainé par ses amis magiques jusqu'à la salle de bains pour être lancé dans une baignoire d'eau chaude. Et s'il crut pouvoir retourner bosser après il se trompa par cette fois ils le trainèrent jusqu'à sa chambre malgré ses vives protestations. Pas à un seul moment il ne réalisa que _1) Francis n'était absolument pas surpris (et pourquoi s'il ne voyait pas ses amis magiques, ça devait être étrange comme scène). 2) En fait il semblait parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait._ Puisqu'il ne se rendit pas compte de ça, il ne put pas en venir à la conclusion évidente qui en découlait :_ Il voyait ses amis magiques._ Peut-être Arthur allait-il finir par tilter mais pour le moment, il se contentait de se débattre sans trop de succès.

Il finit par comprendre que s'il voulait retourner faire des recherches pour sauver Alfred l devrait dormir au moins 6 heures (minimum). Alors il laissa tomber et s'endormit instantanément lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller. A la cave, les créatures magiques cherchèrent à leur tour pour lui faire gagner du temps quand il se réveillerait.

* * *

><p>Alfred était assis sur ''son'' lit, mal à l'aise en regardant l'enveloppe épaisse et assez lourde qu'il avait reçu de la part d'un jeune homme alors qu'il marchait sur le bord de la Tamise (son double lui avait laissé une instruction précise: allez au bord du fleuve tel jour à telle heure). Et là il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était pour le Alfred de son monde, pas pour lui. Cependant il était curieux et il ouvrit. Une liasse de papier écrit à la main tomba sur ses genoux. Une lettre et un document administratif épais. Il mit la lettre de côté, ne voulant pas lire ce que l'expéditeur avait envoyé à son double. Même si c'était l'écriture d'Adams, peu importe, ce n'était PAS le sien. Il se retint de lire la lettre et regarda l'autre document: Il le reconnut aussitôt, car il était totalement semblable au sien à première vue. Une foule de pensées l'assaillirent, ainsi que deux sentiments: peur et excitation.<p>

_Fuck, ils auraient pu attendre qu'il revienne en Amérique pour ça quand même._

_Le Arthur de ce monde va m'embrocher puisqu'il croit que je suis ''sa'' colonie._

_C'était vraiment PAS le moment les gars! _

_Sérieusement...Vous ne savez même pas si l'aide qu'il est parti chercher va aider, z'êtes seuls et entourés de colonies anglaises ou de colonies espagnoles contrôlées par l'Angleterre. _

_Et vous décidez ça comme ça? Encore plus dingue que dans mon monde. _

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ho oui ça lui plaisait en fait. Il aimait impertinence et l'audace. On allait bien rire mais il fallait qu'il gagne du temps avant qu'il ne joue contre lui.

Alfred se passa la main sur la figure «Je vais ME faire tuer!» Un silence «mais pourquoi j'ai peur au fait? Je n'ai jamais eu peur à cette époque! Je m'aiderais à être indépendant! Je suis le héros après tout!» Pause il se massa les tempes «Il est au courant l'autre moi ou pas de ce papier?»

_Plus probablement il savait qu'il devait récupéré quelque chose mais n'avait pas du savoir ce que c'était ou alors il aurait agit autrement que comme il l'avait fait non?_

Car sur l'épais document tombé à terre, le titre qui s'étalait en larges lettres noires parlait de lui-même: «**United States Declaration of Independence**»

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


	15. Chapitre 14: Deux Univers

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Empire!Britannique/Arthur, USA/Alfred

**Paring**: Arthur/Francis

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 14: Deux Univers<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alfred n'avait pas attendu que le jour se lève. S'il avait eu maintenant la déclaration, il ne lui restait que trop peu de temps avant qu'Arthur n'apprenne son existence. Le secret n'allait sans doute se tenir que quelques jours dans le meilleur des cas. Il avait rapidement rassemblé quelques affaires, dont les deux papiers reçus et s'était échappé par la fenêtre, sans un regard en arrière. Il fallait qu'il trouve au plus vite un bateau pour l'Amérique ou un coin pour se cacher jusqu'à ce que son Arthur le trouve. Même s'il voulait aider son double, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas droit de trop influencer la destinée de ce monde-là. Il se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers les docks, cherchant un bateau, sentant qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ne reste pas en Angleterre pour le moment. Il avait attendu la nuit suivante, afin de passer sans être vu, une journée entière caché. Mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du autant attendre. Car étrangement, ou de façon prévisible, tout les navires étaient consignés à quais. Et là il eut un très mauvais pressentiment. <em>Ho non, il sait déjà...<em>

_Il a anticipé ma réaction! Enfin celle du garçon qu'il croit être son fils adoptif._

Des gardes restaient près des passerelles, attendant sans doutes des ordres ou pire attendant de le voir pour l'arrêter. Il se dissimula dans l'ombre, se demandant avec désespoir quoi faire.

Il se recroquevilla dans l'ombre et tenta de calmer sa respiration. _Du calme,_ s'ordonna-t-il,_ il fait nuit, ils ne peuvent pas me trouver! _Il savait qu'il avait une force surhumaine mais l'idée de blesser des soldats britanniques ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment. Il pouvait aussi gagner du temps en fuyant ou en se battant.

_Quoique que...qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si...s'il se faisait prendre? _

C'était risqué tout de même. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'immense colère d'Arthur dans son monde. Il se souvenait des cris, de la violente gifle. Il se souvenait de sa propre rage et du coup de poing qu'il avait envoyé à sa figure paternelle avant de fuguer rejoindre ses pères fondateurs. Sauf qu'il était...dans les treize colonies à ce moment-là, et PAS en Angleterre comme dans son monde.

«Hé! QUI VA LA?» La voix inconnue résonna brutalement à ses oreilles, le faisant sursauter.

Une ombre le recouvrit. Ravalant une bordée de jurons, il partit à toute vitesse, poursuivit par une bonne dizaine de soldats. Il longea le canal et une pensée un peu stupide le traversa alors: _Et si je sautais dans la Tamise pour m'enfuir à la nage?_Après un instant de réflexion il se répondit à lui-même:_ Nan, mauvaise idée._

* * *

><p>Francis se déplaça de quelques mètres sur le côté pour éviter la tasse vide que Arthur lança contre le mur de toute ses forces. Il tenta alors de calmer son époux fou de rage, sans savoir vraiment par où commencer: «Calme-toi enfin, ça ne sers à rien de...<p>

- QUE JE ME CALME? ALORS QUE CES HOMMES ONT OSE...ET QU'ALFRED S'EST SAUVE?» Ses doigts étaient crispés sur les papiers de première urgence qu'il avait reçu le matin même, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne constate la disparition de son fils .

Dès que ses yeux avaient lus le titre du documente, un cri de fureur lui avait échappé et les papiers avaient été violemment jeté contre le sol. Puis il était monté, fou de rage et avait violemment ouvert la porte pour ne voir personne, si ce n'est une fenêtre ouverte avec une corde en draps qui pendait, attachée de son autre extrémité au montant du lit. Il s'était enfui bien entendu, il n'avait pas attendu que la colère de sa métropole s'abatte sur lui. Il n'était pas fou, pas du tout. «Attends un peu que je mette la main sur lui!» Ses poings se serrèrent, il tremblait de colère. «Il va le regretter, vraiment le regretter!» Il voyait rouge, peut-être au sens propre du terme.

Francis n'osa rien dire, la culpabilité et l'inquiétude lui formant une boule dans la gorge. Il avait aidé son fils à partir mais il ne s'attendait pas à une action si rapide, même s'il savait que ça arriverait.

La journée passa lentement et enfin au crépuscule des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Arthur leva les yeux emplis d'une froideur absolue. «Enfin..» Sa voix avait pris une teinte effrayante.

«Arthur, du calme!

- Tais-toi Francis!» Il se tourna vers ses autres colonies présentes. Matthieu, un peu effrayé, serraient Océane contre lui d'un bras et Lin était niché de l'autre côté, au bords des larmes. Arthur, trop furieux, ne se laissa pas attendrir et cria: «Vous...ALLEZ DANS VOS CHAMBRES ET INTERDICTION DE DESCENDRE SANS PERMISSION DE MA PART!» Les enfants s'empressèrent d'obéir, terrifiés par la fureur incroyable et exceptionnelle de leur père.

Sous son regard plus que noir, Francis alla ouvrir la porte, se trouvant face à des soldats soutenant un Alfred assommé. Il empêcha à temps le juron qui ne demandait qu'à franchir ses lèvres. Allait-il devoir tout avouer à Arthur? Une frisson de peur le parcourut en une seconde mais il ne laissa rien apparaître.

Il préféra demander le pourquoi de l'état du double de son fils: «Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé?

- C'est à dire qu'il...ne s'est pas laissé faire et que nous avons du le maitriser! Il a une force incroyable!» Expliqua un soldat, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Le français se contenta d'hocher la tête et de recevoir le jeune garçon dans ses bras, un peu inquiet tandis qu'Arthur congédiait les gardes. «Attends qu'il se réveille au moins!

- Pas question!» L'anglais revint rapidement avec verre d'eau glacé et le jeta froidement au visage du captif qui se mit à tousser et qui entrouvrit les yeux avant de pousser un juron. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était prise dans un étau. Et pire que tout il était face à une métropole folle de rage.

Arthur haussa un sourcil, ne reconnaissant pas ce mot mais se s'arrêtant pas là dessus, empoignant brutalement sa colonie par le poignet, il le tira dans son bureau, claquant la porte dès que Francis fut entré à son tour. «EXPLICATIONS!

- Maintenant?» Railla Alfred, ayant l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où c'était lui qui se battait pour sa liberté et sentant le courage affluer dans ses veines en pensant ça. Il occulta que ce n'était pas le même Arthur, qu'il était probablement beaucoup plus dangereux.

L'anglais saisit le document chiffonné et le jeta au visage de l'américain qui en lut le titre quand les papiers tombèrent au sol. «Et? Acceptes la réalité, acceptes le fait que je ne veuille plus de ton aide, de ta protection, que je veux être libre!» Il ne put retenir un ricanement malgré le regard avertisseur de Francis qui le suppliait de se calmer.

- «Avec quel aide?» Ricana Arthur, plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais «Qui aidera une...pitoyable colonie comme toi en Europe? J'ai des tas de pays à mes pieds! Et les autres n'oseront pas se dresser contre moi!

- Vraiment?» le nargua le plus jeune dans un sourire mystérieux mais n'en sachant pas plus car il ne savait pas où était partit son double.

L'ancien pirate fronça ses épais sourcil «Personne n'est assez fou pour défier l'empire britannique Alfred!

- Ben si...moi et je vais gagner!»

Arthur éclata de rire, et l'américain ne put retenir un pas en arrière, peu rassuré. Ca ne se passait pas comme dans son monde, évidement ça aurait été trop beau. Il serra les poings, déterminé à ne pas céder à la peur «Tu dis que tu as des tas de pays à tes pieds? Oui je me demandes combien resteraient avec toi si tu leur laissez le choix? Aucun je présume! Qui voudrait rester avec un véritable despote?»

Deux secondes plus, il vacillait, portant une main tremblante à sa joue brûlante. Arthur venait de lui flanquer une gifle. La colère monta, se cristallisant, comme chez lui, comme à l'époque dans son monde. «La force? C'est ta seule façon de réagir?

- Ne me manque pas de respect Alfred!» Siffla l'empire en le saisissant par le col, tremblant de rage. Soudain il se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Pendant un instant, le plus jeune se demanda se qui se passait puis l'anglais murmura, d'un ton plus que dangereux cette fois «Et cela suffit maintenant...qui est tu?

- Mais...enfin c'est moi, Alfred!

- Ne mens pas! Alfred n'a pas de cicatrice ici!» répliqua froidement le plus puissant des deux en posant son index pile au niveau de la cicatrice. «Cela veut dire que ça fait un mois que tu te fiches de no...» Il se figea et se retourna lentement vers son époux «Tu ignorais ça, n'est-ce pas Francis?» Sa voix ne contenait aucune menace mais le ton, bien que doux, terrifia autant Alfred que le français qui détourna pourtant la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'anglais. Celui-ci lâcha son captif qui retomba au sol, desserrant son col et se dirigea à grands pas vers le Français, l'air terriblement en colère «Tu savais! Et tu sais où est notre Alfred aussi non?

- …

- Tu...Tu as osé! Tu l'as aidé! Je t'avais pourtant interdit de...» il avait saisit violemment le poignet de l'autre blond et le plus jeune des trois réagit instantanément, se dirigeant à grand pas vers le couple avant de frapper Arthur en plein visage, l'expédiant au sol.

Un silence de mort tomba et l'empire se redressa, passant froidement sa main sur sa mâchoire comme pour évaluer les dégâts. Ses yeux verts se posèrent lentement sur son agresseur et ses lèvres se serrèrent tant qu'elles en devinrent blanches. Quelques instants après il avait bougé si vite qu'Alfred ne vit rien venir et fut cloué au sol, suffoquant à moitié, la main ferme du double de son père adoptif l'enserrant.

La voix d'Arthur tomba dans la pièce «Où...est...Alfred?» L'agressé eut envie de lui cracher au visage mais préféra s'abstenir.

Soudain Francis craqua «Lâche le...Je vais te le dire!» Il ne voulait pas que le double de son fils adoptif soit blessé dans un moment de fureur de son époux. Jamais celui-ci n'avait été dans cet état, il semblait tellement furieux. Le français était prêt à n'importe quoi pour le calmer.

Alfred voulut lui dire de ne pas s'occuper de lui, prêt à mourir sans dire un mot, même s'il se doutait que le britannique n'allait pas le tuer.

Celui-ci eut un rictus profondément satisfait et se releva, obligeant son captif à faire de même. Plongeant son regard vert dans celui, océan, de son rival, il ordonna «Ne bouges pas d'ici, je reviens dans quelques instants!»

Francis resta immobile, écoutant les éclats de voix. Il savait qu'Arthur allait enfermé Alfred dans une pièce au rez-de-chaussé, et qu'il avait sans doute tout prévu pour que l'américain ne s'enfuit pas. A peine dix minutes passèrent avant que son époux ne revienne, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, le repoussa jusqu'à le renverser (plaquer) sur le bureau, approchant son visage du sien, retenant ses poignets d'une main ferme, tenant son menton de l'autre:. «And now Francis, i'm listening you!» souffla-t-il d'un ton doux, dit à voix basse mais paradoxalement c'était un ordre d'une fermeté totale.

L'autre ne put réprimer un frisson puis avoua tout depuis l'arrivée du double, ne cachant que l'existence des lettres qu'il avait écrite pour Prusse et Saint Empire Germanique. Il dit juste avoir conseillé à leur Alfred d'aller voir Gilbert. Vu le regard qu'eut l'empire à cet instant, Francis crut qu'il allait le frapper mais l'autre se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration comme pour se calmer. Enfin il cracha «Pourquoi?

- Alfred était malheureux Arthur!

- Trop lâche pour m'en parler en face hein! Toujours à faire des choses dans mon dos celui-là.»

Francis préféra ne pas prendre la défense du plus jeune, ce n'était pas le moment d'exaspéré encore plus l'anglais. «Et maintenant?

- On attend! Que peut-on faire d'autre? Je m'en vais réprimer cette révolte, tu vas voir!» Une pause, il se retourna vers son amant: «Et toi...»

* * *

><p>Alfred sortit de sa ''cellule-chambre'' trois jours après, et put manger dans la salle principale. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Francis mais vu vite rassuré en voyant qu'il allait bien. Finalement Arthur arriva à son tour et s'assit face à son ''invité'', le scrutant avec attention. Enfin il parla «Tu es donc bloqué dans notre monde?<p>

- Oui...c'est une erreur de magie de votre double!» Il préféra, par instinct de survie sans doute, rejeter la faute sur son Angleterre. En plus quelque part, c'était vraiment de la faute de l'anglais. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de faire de la magie ce jour-là cet idiot?

«Hum...et mon Alfred n'a pas hésité à t'exploiter en manipulant l'affection de son père pour arriver à ses fins!» grogna Arthur avant de prendre une bouchée d'œuf sur le plat. Il semblait courroucé, ce qui était normal au vu des circonstances actuelles.

Francis et Usa s'étouffèrent simultanément avec leur thé/café. Le premier pensa ''_Quoi? Je suis une victime maintenant?_'' et le second songea ''_C'est quoi cette réplique comme quoi mon double a joué avec l'affection de son ''père'', c'est de la mauvaise foi ou quoi_?''

L'américain toussota et bafouilla «Et alors?

- Je vais tenter de te renvoyer chez toi, j'ai assez de problèmes avec un seul Alfred sans avoir un autre enfant gâté sur les bras!» Le pourquoi du comment de cette amélioration de traitement était enfin dévoilé. On voulait tout simplement se débarrassé de lui, évidement.

Le plus jeune fit la moue, pensant ''_enfant gâté toi-même tyran!_'' mais n'osant rien dire à voix haute, sans doute de crainte de raviver une rage toujours présente. «Vous pensez y arriver?» Et il était partagé. Bien sûr il voulait rentrer chez lui mais laissez tomber ainsi son double, ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Il finit par prendre une décision. Il allait fuir, fuir avant d'être renvoyé. Le Arthur de son monde arriverait bien à le retrouver non?

- Bien entendu...»

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, Arthur s'essuya le front, regardant avec satisfaction le grand cercle dessiné au sol et attrapa son vieux grimoire avant de dire, d'une voix très satisfaite: «Voilààààà...» Hochant la tête il continua d'une voix plus tranquille que une semaine plus tôt: «Francis! Où est Alter Alfred?<p>

- ...Tu vas rire!»murmura son époux en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise.

L'autre haussa les sourcils, étonné, se demandant ce qu'il se passait encore: «Hein?

- Il s'est sauvé, il a crocheté les différentes serrures!

- ….» Les yeux de l'anglais s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il hurla «QUOI? Mais pourquoi il fait ça?

- Il faut croire qu'il voulait vraiment aider notre fils!

- MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI! ON CHERCHE VRAIMENT A ME POUSSER A BOUT?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il s'est sauvé quand même!

- Je n'ai pas dit ça! Mais quel petit idiot...»

Le français fronça les sourcils et demanda, soudainement «Tu as lancé un sort?

- Non je n'ai rien fait!» répliqua l'autre en se demandant le pourquoi d'une telle question.

- «Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose derrière toi!

- Wh...» Arthur se retourna et plissa les yeux en voyant des étincelles apparaître dans l'air. L'air sembla devenir trouble, se brouiller. Et soudain une lumière violente illumina la pièce. Un bruit de chute retentit et quand tout se fut calmé...un non trois cri retentirent dans la cave de l'empire britannique. Car quelque chose venait d'arriver, quelque chose de totalement d'imprévu.

_Car face au couple venait d'apparaître...un autre Arthur._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_


	16. Chapitre 15: Empire contre Pays

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Empire!Britannique/Arthur, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Arthur/Francis

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 15: Empire contre Pays<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arthur grimaça de douleur, sa tête lui faisant un mal atroce. Il avait atterrit dans une pièce lumineuse, semblable à celle qu'il utilisait pour sa magie mais avec des différences notables au niveau de la décoration. Et face à lui se trouvait un autre lui-même, accompagné d'un autre Francis. Son double, en tout point semblable à lui excepté au niveau des vêtements, qui semblaient plus ancien, avait haussé un sourcil, et avait porté lentement la main vers ce qu'Arthur pensait être une arme. Le France de ce monde semblait calme, étonné évidement mais rien de plus que curieux même si la légère tension dans ses épaules prouvait qu'il était prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque.<p>

Finalement l'autre Arthur parla «Tu te demande où tu es? Dans un monde parallèle au tien...peut-être que cet Alfred qui était ici jusqu'à hier est ''ton'' Amérique.

- Il était ici?» Le soulagement qui envahit le britannique lui fit oublier le fait qu'apparemment le concerné n'était plus là.

«Et j'ai deux mots à lui dire...» Le ton menaçant de son double fit frissonner malgré lui l'anglais. «Avoir couvert la fuite de ma...» Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se calmer et se tourna vers son compagnon. «Francis? Peux-tu nous apporter du thé s'il te plaît? La discussion risque d'être longue!

- Bien entendu Arthur!»

L'arrivant cligna des yeux devant cette civilité entre les deux, s'étonnant même de l'étrange obéissance du double de son propre Francis. Il remarqua alors l'alliance que le français avait au doigt. _Tiens il est marié dans ce monde? Avec qui?_ Déjà une différence avec son propre monde mais il n'y avait rien de vraiment surprenant.

L'arrivant toussota et se décida à poser la question «On est en quel année chez vous? Je crois qu'il y a un décalage temporel avec mon monde!

- Hum...nous sommes en 1812. Et en...ce qui vous concerne?

- ...Ha...vous avez...plus d'un siècle de retard par rapport à nous. Nous sommes en 1946» marmonna Arthur. _Génial, le XIXe siècle, le début de ce siècle en plus._ Mais une minute plus tard, il fronça les sourcils, demandant une précision: «1812 donc?

- Oui, c'est ça. Quel est le problème?

- Heu...le nom ''Napoléon'', ça vous dit quelque chose?» La France et l'Angleterre ne pouvaient pas s'entendre aussi bien à un tel moment de l'histoire. En plus son voisin était un peu...fou à ce moment-là.

_Alors peut-être que là se situaient la différence? _

_Peut-être que dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas d'Empire, mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de révoltes précédemment?_

L'autre sembla réfléchir et dit: «Heu...non! Jamais entendu parler» Il cligna des yeux «Quelqu'un d'important chez vous?

- Heu...» Il préféra ne pas répondre. Il emboîta le pas à son autre lui qui l'amena dans le grand salon richement décoré. Arthur regarda d'un œil appréciateur la décoration, légèrement différente de celle qu'il avait eu à la même époque, mais restant relativement semblable. Il s'assit en face de l'Angleterre de ce monde et accepta la tasse que Francis lui tendait, le remerciant d'un léger sourire, un peu perturbé par l'attitude assez différente de son France.

Soudain, avant de s'asseoir, l'empire plissa les yeux: «Ha oui...Juste une chose...

- Hum?

- Tu es moi, donc tu te connais non?

- Et?»

L'empire eut un large sourire et empoigna Francis par le poignet, l'attirant à lui et l'embrassa possessivement et passionnément. Angleterre sentit le sang lui monter au visage tandis que son cœur faisait une large embardée. Son double, au bout d'un instant, relâcha le français et jeta un regard avertisseur à Arthur «Et tu dois donc savoir que...» il s'approcha jusqu'à être juste devant l'autre anglais et chuchota, d'un ton presque menaçant, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs la chaise et approchant son visage de son double: « ...l'empire britannique déteste qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartient!»

Francis attrapa son anglais par le col et le tira en arrière «Je ne suis pas un objet!

- Non mais tu es MON époux!»

Arthur, qui venait de boire une gorgée de thé, s'étrangla avec sa boisson, se mettant à tousser, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Sous les yeux surpris du couple, il articula «What?

- Quoi? Tu n'es pas marié à ton Francis?» S'étonna son double, le regardant avec curiosité.

- No!» s'exclama Arthur en rougissant subitement à la simple idée que cela suggérait.

«….Ha!» L'autre prit une gorgée de thé, sans quitter des yeux son interlocuteur, amusé visiblement par sa réaction.

Un peu plus tard, Francis était parti s'occuper des trois colonies qui s'agitaient à l'étage, laissant les deux anglais face à face, presque en chiens de faïence. Arthur avait appris plusieurs choses durant cette longue discussion.

_D'abord l'Alfred de ce monde n'était pas encore indépendant (environ 40 ans de retard par rapport au sien), deuxièmement la déclaration des droits venait juste d'être publié, troisièmement Alfred et Usa avaient tous deux disparus, le premier on ne savait où et le second devait toujours être en Angleterre ou alors venait juste d'embarquer sur un navire._

Maintenant autre chose perturbait Arthur: «Qu'est-ce s'est passé dans ce monde?

- Que veux-tu dire? Ce n'est pas comme le tiens? Tu n 'es pas marié à Francis mais à part ça...

- Non! Je ne suis ..» Il retint les mots qu'il voulait dire, qu'il n'était plus le même empire qu'avant. _Il était presque au milieu du XXe siècle alors que son double en était au quart du XIXe siècle. _

«Serais-tu...plus faible que moi?» Impossible de dire si l'autre lui était narquois, déçu ou méprisant. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur clairement joueuse.

_Visiblement un duel verbal avec lui-même le ravissait au plus haut point._

Arthur grogna, c'était certainement le cas. L'autre avait l'air si puissant, si sûr de lui. Seule une grande extension territoriale aurait pu lui donner une telle assurance mais même lui n'avait jamais été jusqu'à ce point. _Qu'avait-il eu de plus que lui? _«Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une divergence historique dans nos univers respectifs! Mais je ne vois pas quand!» Il passa rapidement en revue toutes les possibilités historiques depuis 1066 jusqu'à 1812 concernant son rival de toujours et lui.

«….» L'empire sourit, comme attendant la suite, mais songeant probablement à la même chose, et curieux sans l'avouer de voir les différences avec cet autre lui-même._ Où se situait la différence?_

Le royaume s'emporta alors, se basant sur son monde pour voir les différences dans celui-là. Quelque chose ne cadrait pas avec sa propre année 1812 et il avait tout de suite mis le doigt dessus, car chez lui c'était l'inverse: «Et depuis quand France est-il de ton côté? En pleine indépendance américaine, il devrait...être...» Déjà que le double d'Alfred était en retard! Si en plus son principal allié ne l'aidait pas.

«Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait s'opposer à moi!» Décidément le Arthur de ce monde ressemblait toujours au pirate qu'il était peu de temps avant, qu'il était peut-être toujours à ses heures perdues d'ailleurs.

Le pays venu du monde parallèle demanda: «Et pourquoi? Il va soutenir Amérique non?

Son alter ego haussa un sourcil «Et bien la voilà la différence entre nous: Francis fait partit de mon empire, et plus précisément du royaume uni depuis des lustres. Depuis que mon roi a gagné la couronne qu'il avait revendiqué pendant un siècle!»

Arthur sentit son cœur s'arrêter «Tu...as gagné la guerre de 100 ans?» _Ce n'était pas possible, comment avait-il fait? Comment les événements avaient-ils tourné pour que cela arrive_? Il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos en se rendant compte de tout ce que ça impliquait dans l'histoire._ De tous les changements qui en auraient découlé. _

L'autre eut un large sourire et répondit, sûr de lui; «Bien entendu! Pas toi?» Le retour du petit rictus narquois qui devint progressivement plus moqueur «Tu as donc perdu? Pitoyable!»

Angleterre rougit de colère et s'apprêta à lui sortir une réplique de son cru, bien décidé à rabattre le clapet de cet insolent mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une voix vint de l'étage, ferme et assurée: «Très bien Arthur, puisque tu trouves que perdre la guerre de 100 ans est pitoyable...tu vas faire chambre à part pendant encore un petit moment. Et puisque notre invité prend la chambre d'ami, je suis certain que le canapé de ton bureau sera assez confortable!»

L'empire vira au rouge, puis au blanc et marmonna un «Fuck, il m'a entendu!» d'un ton presque frustré, tandis que son double ricanait en silence, ravi de la tournure des événements.

Il ne put s'empêcher de le titiller un peu : «Tu es peut-être l'empire mais dans cette maison...

- You...» Encore écarlate au niveau des joues, il siffla à son autre lui de se taire, mais ne put l'empêcher de ricaner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_


	17. Chapitre 16: Nouvelles

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Empire!Britannique/Arthur, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Arthur/Francis

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 16: Nouvelles<strong>_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Arthur s'assit face à son double, souriant d'un air un peu crispé, ayant fortement envie de le narguer, de se moquer de ce double de lui-même qui le mettait si mal à l'aise.<p>

«Alors...»

Et il se prit le journal, que l'autre lisait, en pleine figure. L'Empire grogna: «Oui le canapé était confortable, merci de demander mais ce n'était pas la peine.» Il planta agressivement sa fourchette dans son reste l'œuf sur le plat et termina cette ultime bouchée sous le rire étouffé de son époux.

Le pays haussa les épaules, indifférent «Je voulais justement te demander de me passer le journal, merci donc!» Dans un rictus moqueur, il ouvrit à la première page et commença à lire les nouvelles.

L'autre se resservit un peu de thé «Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux savoir les nouvelles d'un monde auquel tu n'appartiens pas! Et d'où tu vas repartir rapidement, dès qu'on aura mis la main sur ce sale gosse en fugue.

- Je ne sais pas, curiosité? Et je ne vois pas ce que j'en ferais vu que j'ai un siècle d'avance sur toi dans mon monde.» Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait tant narguer son double mais quelque part ça lui faisait un bien fou.

L'empire soupira et termina son thé et se leva, se dirigeants vers l'entrée. «Bon je dois y aller! Avec les imbécillités d'Alfred (les deux), je risque de crouler sous les heures de travail! Celui-là... dès que j'aurais mis la main sur lui ou sur son idiot de double (qui va regretter de s'être fichu de moi), je vais leur faire passer l'envie de rire!»

Francis attrapa son amant et mari par le poignet «Arthur!

- Quoi?»

Le français se leva aussi et réajusta col et veste en soupirant «Tu es pressé aujourd'hui! Regarde moi ça, c'est de travers! Tu n'es pas soigneux ce matin!

- ARRÊTES DE ME TRAITER...» Il se souvint des enfants qui dormaient encore et grogna «Je ne suis plus le gamin que tu habillais selon tes goûts!» Il ferma sa veste et enfila son manteau rouge par dessus. «...Je vais essayer de revenir tôt aujourd'hui! Francis! N'oublie d'aller chercher Ethan sur le quai tout à l'heure! Le pauvre doit être épuisé après ce long voyage! J'irais bien le chercher moi-même mais à l'heure où le bateau doit arriver je serais occupé!»

L'autre Arthur plissa les yeux. _Ethan? Déjà? D'un autre côté Hong Kong n'était pas censé avoir été conquis si tôt lui non plus. Alors pourquoi pas Australie après tou_t?

L'empire posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son époux «Je te fais confiance pour tout à l'heure et prépare tout comme je t'ai demandé il y a peu!

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas!

- Je ne veux pas d'un gamin qui hurle la première fois qu'il me voit!

- Lequel a fait ça déjà?

- Lin et..Martinique, Guadeloupe. Je n'avais rien fait de spécial pourtant:

- Ethan te connaît déjà, tu ne lui feras pas peur! Et pour les Caraïbes c'est de ta faute, tu as débarqué sur leurs petites îles dans ta tenue de pirate, ton épée encore pleine de sang à la ceinture! Pas étonnant que Guadeloupe et Martinique aient fui et crié ''Au Démon''!»

Son mari ricana, comme s'il se remémorait un bon souvenir «D'accord! Mets le en confiance. J'éviterais de ressembler au Grand Méchant Loup ce soir en rentrant!» Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et sortit, la porte se refermant sans bruit.

Arthur, les joues rouges, avait le nez plongé dans sa tasse, yeux rivés sur le liquide couleur caramel, gêné au possible. _Gêné de voir un autre lui-même embrasser un double de Francis...jaloux peut-être aussi, quelque part, sans accepter de se l'avouer mais jaloux de quoi? De sa puissance? De sa vie familiale (quasi) parfaite (si on excluait Alfred le Rebelle)_? _Ou s'imaginait-il dans la même situation avec son France_? Son cœur battit plus fort quand il visualisa l'image. _Mauvaise pensée, mauvaise pensée_, s'admonesta-t-il.

«Ca fait même pas vingt quatre heures et j'en ai déjà assez!» Il voulait rentrer chez lui, sans compter qu'il y avait des problèmes dans son monde. D'accord la Guerre était finie mais...il y avait plein de problèmes à résoudre et même la disparition d'Amérique soulevait de grosses difficultés. Il avait réussit à berner le patron de la Super Puissance en disant que Alfred faisait sans doute un caprice post-conflit et voulait des longues vacances. Explications Acceptées. Mais ça ne durerait pas. Et si LUI disparaissait aussi, qu'allait dire France pour justifier ça? «J'espère que notre disparition ne va pas poser de problèmes chez nous pendant notre absence!»

Le double de son Francis posa une assiette bien garnie sous ses yeux, et il le remercia d'une voix un peu timide, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, parce que ce n'était pas le sien. «Si je peux être utile pour quelque chose...pour m'excuser du dérangement..

- Et bien...L'exil d'Arthur sur le canapé va prendre fin parce que tu vas le prendre ce canapé , la chambre d'amis devant servir pour le nouveau venu dans la famille!

- Désolé, je dois déranger!

- Non ne t'excuse pas...» Il hésita à poser une question mais puisque son Arthur était partit il pouvait oser «Alors mon double a gagné cette guerre chez toi?

- Oui...et j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ce qui a changé entre votre monde et le mien. Cette guerre a été tellement joué au coude à coude, il a pris l'avantage à un moment, j'ai essayé de renverser la situation, j'ai cru y parvenir mais je n'ai réussi qu'à mettre les français en colère.» Il ne donna pas de détails, ne voulant pas remuer de mauvais souvenirs. Et ne voulant pas énerver ce Francis avec les dites mauvaises mémoires.

L'autre fronça les sourcils: «Y-a-t-il eu un évènement particulier?»

Arthur réfléchit, yeux plissés: «Hum. J'ai gagné à Azincourt!

- Comme dans ce monde!

- Le traité de Troyes?

- J'ai eu aussi! Et n'en parle pas avec cet air satisfait, même si tu n'es pas mon Angleterre!

- Désolé. Le siège d'Orléans a eu lieu chez toi?

- Oui.

- Peut-être s'est-il déroulé différemment. Tu as eu Jeanne d'Arc?

- ….Qui?»

Arthur eut presque envie de rire. _Ca n'avait pas dépendu de ça quand même? Sans elle_... « Alors je pense que je sais comment cela s'est déroulé. Les anglais ont donc pris Orléans puis rapidement le reste de la France. Ils ont pris Chinon où était le Dauphin (capturé?) et...Mais oui! Tout a changé...Dire que je pensais que la situation s'était tourné à mon avantage dans une bataille...

- Puis Alister a été capturé...

- M'étonne pas!» Soupira l'autre à voix basse, ne perdant pas une occasion de se moquer de son frère, même si ce n'était pas le sien ici-mentionné.

«J'ai été pris par Carwyn trois jours après la défaite définitive de la France dans une ultime bataille et une semaine après la capture du Dauphin!»

Arthur ne répondit rien, se mordillant la lèvre sans savoir quoi répondre. Il ne demandait à quoi avait bien du ressembler la vie de son double avec cette victoire. Malgré ce qu'il en avait aperçu, il était difficile de juger.

* * *

><p>Alfred était assis sur le point du bateau qui devait les amener en Amérique. Il avait embarqué à Venise avec quelques troupes germaniques (Austro-Prusso-Hongroise, Vash n'ayant pas été très volontaire pour le coup, mais c'était normal pour lui d'être neutre).<p>

«Vous êtes certains qu'on pourra passer Gibraltar monsieur Prusse?

- Pas de monsieur avec moi gamin!

- D'accord_ oncle_ Gilbert!

- C'est mieux!» Le prussien eut un sourire amusé et s'adossa au mat avant d'expliquer, plus précisément: «Techniquement mon frère et moi on peut partir en bateau par ce détroit, faut juste payer une taxe à la petite flotte anglaise qui se trouve à cet endroit. Lieu vicieux, on ne peut pas fuir et on peut difficilement combattre!» Il regarda la mer brillante et secoua la tête «Tout ira bien, ils feront une inspection de ma flotte, je paierais le laissez-passer, devrais dire ce que je pars faire (parce que monsieur le maître du monde est un peu paranoïaque sur les bords!). En l'occurrence j'ai quelques colonies en Afrique...des miettes comparé à l'Empire de ton père (deux-trois pays, c'est tout) mais ça peut passer.»

La colonie britannique hocha la tête et demanda, osa demander, soudainement inquiet «Et pourquoi vous m'aidez? Ce n'est pas...

- T'en fais pas gamin, c'est pas juste pour enquiquiner Arthur qu'on fait ça mais j'ai aussi décidé de t'aider pour Francis. S'il avait été libre, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait!

- ….» Le jeune homme ne doutait pas de ces paroles, ce n'était pas que son père ne voulait pas l'aider mais c'était plutôt qu'il ne pouvait pas. Simultanément, il se demanda si son double allait bien. Et se souvint, de même, que son nouveau frère Ethan, l'Australie, devait arriver chez eux aujourd'hui. Il chassa vite cette pensée. Ce petit frère, il n'en aurait de toute façon pas profité longtemps. Autant qu'il ne le connaisse pas dans ce cas? Peut-être qu'un jour...mais pas en tant que colonie, non il rencontrera son frère en étant une nation libre et indépendante.

Gilbert baissa les yeux sur son interlocuteur. L'enfant...l'adolescent avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras et avait enfoui sa joue contre. Il lui rappelait Francis sur pas mal de point. Sa gentillesse, son franc-parler, mais aussi cette manie un peu agaçante de souvent s'excuser comme s'il pensait poser des problèmes. Il y avait aussi cette détermination, cette colère qui couvait derrière les saphirs lui servant de prunelle. Sérieusement, le prussien n'était pas loin de penser que son meilleur ami avait fait les yeux doux à la nation indienne d'Amérique. Même s'il savait aussi que c'était impossible puisqu'il avait trouvé le gamin dès les trois premiers jours de son arrivée dans cette région. Et qu'il n'était pas, précédemment, retourné en Amérique pendant un demi-siècle.

«Comment avez-vous connus mon père?

- Lequel, Francis?

- Oui.

- C'était après les invasions barbares du IVe siècle, Rome était tombée, sa représentation était morte, son empire avait éclaté. Les germaniques ont déferlé sur l'Europe et les francs sur la Gaule. C'était le nom de ton père à l'époque ''Gaule (Romaine)''. Et mon père Germania l'a élevé pendant quelque temps, jusqu'au couronnement de Clovis comme roi des Francs.» Il attendit une question mais rien ne vint. Sans doute l'enfant avait reçu une éducation très bonne au niveau de l'Histoire. «Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré ton père. A l'époque, il était encore traumatisé par ces invasions. Il pensait que Rome l'avait abandonné aux germains, ce qui était faux. Il était seul et terriblement malheureux. J'ai réussi à le dérider, à la consoler et on est devenu amis. Il ne m'a pas rejeté, jamais, même en apprenant que je n'étais pas une vraie nation.

- Ha bon?» Alfred avait l'air sincèrement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'informations.

«Non j'ai commencé par être une sorte d'ordre saint qui soignait les blessés ou les malades ...C'était une sorte d'hôpital fondé par des marchands germains! Hem et ne fais aucun commentaires!

- …..» Alfred fut un gentil garçon et préféra ne rien dire.

«Après j'ai représenté l'ordre des chevalier teutoniques, équivalant de l'Ordre du Temple qu'avait ton père. Et ce n'est qu'après que je suis devenu la Prusse. L'impressionnante, l'irremplaçable, l'invisible Prusse!

- Et votre petit frère est votre empire?

- Oui. Ca a des avantages!

- Faites attention, il va vous entendre!

- Aucun risque, il est sur un autre bateau, avec Autriche qui a emmené Feliciano avec lui.

- …

- Ludwig a pas encore pigé qu'Italie du Nord est un garçon! Depuis l'an 900 qu'il le connaît, il a toujours pas compris. OUI ça fait presque un millénaire!»

Le jeune état fédéral en devenir éclata de rire, devant la moue du germanique qui marmonnait que son frère l'inquiétait à prendre les garçons pour des filles.

_D'un autre côté, lui avait bien pris Hongrie pour un garçon non? Mais lui avait découvert la vérité pas accident mais c'était de la faute d'Elizaveta, elle faisait rien pour aider à reconnaître son genre!_

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre<strong>


	18. Chapitre 17: Le Détroit de Gibraltar

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Empire!Britannique/Arthur, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Arthur/Francis

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 17: Le Détroit de Gibraltar. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Lin ouvrit ses petits yeux noirs sur le plafond de sa chambre, il resta nicha sous sa chaude couverture, profitant de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce pour espérer, vainement, que son 'baba' Yao allait ouvrir la porte d'un moment à l'autre, qu'il le prendrait dans ses bras et lui ferait un délicieux petit déjeuner comme il les aimait temps. Les 'Aru' de son père lui manquait tant, son rire, son sourire. Reniflant il se mit à pleurer, espérant encore qu'il viendrait, qu'il serait là ce matin, même si c'était illusoire. Ça faisait des années qu'il espérait.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit et Francis entra «Lin!» Il saisit l'enfant dans ses bras, et lui frotta le dos, espérant le consoler, espérant arrêter ses larmes dont il ne savait pas la cause. «Tu as fait un cauchemar?

- Je veux baba! Je veux Yao!» hoqueta l'enfant, faisant serrer le cœur du français. Il embrassa le petit garçon sur le front et descendit avec lui. _Dire qu'il aurait pu ne pas l'entendre_. Il s'était réveillé lui-même plus tôt que d'habitude et avait voulu profiter de l'absence d'Arthur pour faire quelques changements dans la maison. En passant devant la chambre du petit chinois, il l'avait entendu pleurer. Et maintenant qu'il en savait les raisons, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire.

_La Chine était si loin, Yao était hors d'atteinte pour le moment, tristement. _

Peut-être qu'un jour, en tant que protectorat britannique à 90 pour cent (les 10 restants étant sous la garde du Japon), il serait convoqué à Londres mais en attendant il ne savait que faire.

«Lin? J'ai une idée! Tu ne pourras pas voir ton père avant un moment mais tu vas pouvoir...correspondre avec lui! On va lui envoyer une lettre!»

Hong Kong grimaça «Dad voudra pas!»

Arthur avait interdit toute communication pendant un ''temps'', car Yao avait outrepassé les règles et devait être sanctionné en conséquence. Mais il n'avait apparemment pas pensé que le petit en souffrira, le jugeant trop jeune peut-être. Il répondit donc, se promettant d'essayer de faire céder l'anglais sur la question du courrier: «Et bien il dira oui ou je le punirais!

- Je veux pas qu'il se fâche contre toi!

- Et bien dans ce cas, je lui ferais la leçon!

- ...Tu crois que ça va marcher?»

Francis eut un sourire et répondit, posant l'enfant à la table du salon «On ne sait jamais!»

Le petit semblait relativement en forme et au pire il faisait toujours une sieste dans la journée donc s'il se levait tôt une fois, rien n'était dramatique. «Je fais lui faire un dessin! Non Deux!

- Si tu veux, on peut même tenter de lui envoyer un colis? Comme ça il sera dans doute encore plus heureux!

- Vrai?» Le petit laissa son père adoptif allumer le feu et attendit que feuilles et moyens de dessiner soient posés devant lui pour se mettre à l'ouvrage. Francis le laissa s'amuser, allant préparer le petit déjeuner pour les autres enfants. Il remarqua que le Arthur de l'autre monde semblait être allé dans le bureau du sien. Bon...tant qu'il ne mettait pas le bazar après tout.

De son côté, Lin dessina plein de choses: Alfred et Matthieu, Océane et lui avec Francis...et il ajouta aussi Arthur, comme après hésitations. Il dessina la maison entourée par l'immense jardin, avec les fleurs qui poussaient dans celui-ci.

Francis revint à un moment, et se pencha sur les oeuvres du petit: «Ho tu es très doué, comme les latins! Je suis sûr que Yao sera ravi!

- C'est vrai?

- Si tu veux, tu peux me dicter une lettre! Pour lui parler de ta vie ici!»

L'enfant hocha la tête, réfléchit et osa dire pleins de choses sur ses parents adoptifs, ses frères et sœurs, la maison, le chat, toutes les belles fleurs du jardins, la cuisine mais dit aussi à quel point sa maison lui manquait et à quel point Chine lui-même lui manquait, ainsi que Grand Frère Kiku, ou Taïwan et Corée. Quand Francis mit le point final à la lettre, celle-ci, ajoutée aux dessins, faisait une jolie pile. La boite, bien fermée et prête à être expédié fut placée sur la table et Hong Kong ravi, se demanda si son baba serait heureux de la recevoir. Il se demanda s'il lui manquait, s'il pensait à lui souvent et surtout qu'il allait répondre.

_Et si Dad ne voulait pas qu'il envoie des dessins et des lettres? Comment ferait-il? Francis voudrait-il bien mentir et les envoyer quand même?_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Arthur était assis sur le canapé dans le bureau, réfléchissant à la situation. Il décida de récapituler tout ça. Il suffisait pour lui de dresser une liste mentale des évènements.<p>

D'abord USA était arrivé ici. Il avait visiblement fait ami-ami avec son double de ce monde et avait couvert sa fuite de celui-ci en se faisant passer pour lui, avec la complicité du Francis de ce monde qui avait joué ceux qui n'avait rien vu. Par contre, l'Empire n'avait pas du apprécier. Suite à la découverte du subterfuge, Alfred s'était enfui dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, de façon totalement inconsciente alors que l'Empire était (jusqu'à son arrivé, même s'il ne savait pas encore comment repartir) le seul à pouvoir l'aider à rentrer chez lui!

_Encore son sens de l'héroïsme...il s'est sentit obligé d'aider son double. _

_Et voilà dans quelle situation ils étaient maintenant! _

_Quel idiot!_

Francis...enfin le Francis de ce monde faisait partir du territoire britannique. Il appartenait à L'Angleterre de ce monde depuis des siècles. Les colonies françaises de son propre monde étaient donc toutes anglaises dans celui-ci. Son double n'avait jamais volé son fils à ce Francis dans ce cas, évidement. Et on était il ne savait plus combien mais apparemment pas de Napoléon en vue. _D'accord. _

Donc sans doute pas de Révolutions (Américaine ou Française, peu importe) et donc de grand chamboulement (à long terme) en Europe.

_Merveilleux._

_Espérons que ça n'aura pas de conséquences. _

Parce qu'il avait beau être de mauvaise foi, il était bien conscient de ce qu'avait apporté l'empereur en Europe, de tout ce qui avait découlé de son passage (l'indépendance de l'Italie par exemple).

_Tout d'un coup, j'aime mon monde et il me manque._

Et plus que tout: le Alfred de ce monde n'était pas indépendant. Au XIXe siècle, ça lui faisait un certain choc tout de même. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait au fond.

Combien de fois lui-même avait joué au jeu du ''Et si'' dans son monde, se demandant comment les choses se seraient déroulées s'il avait gagné la guerre de 100 ans ou s'il avait, suite à la guerre de 7 ans, pris de lui-même les Caraïbes en laissant (ou rendant) le Canada à France ou s'il avait gagné la Révolution Américaine ou...et cette idée lui faisait peur, si Napoléon avait gagné à Trafalgar ou à Waterloo. _Ho, il n'était pas le seul à jouer à ce jeu-là, beaucoup de pays ruminaient sur des choses qui auraient pu, à partir d'un rien, être différentes._ Et la découverte de ce monde où l'une de ces possibilités s'étaient réalisées lui fit prendre conscience qu'il pouvait exister des mondes ou les autres existaient aussi.

Mais il avait aussi découvert une carte du monde. Et cette carte montrait la division des terres entres plusieurs puissance. Dont certaines...bien ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il y avait donc l'Empire Britannique, en rouge, s'étendant sur une grande partie de l'Europe de l'Ouest (mais pas le nord), l'Espagne et le Portugal, comme l'Italie du Sud étant apparemment des protectorats. Les colonies des deux premiers semblaient avoir subis le même sort. La France, la Belgique et les Pays-Bas (ou quelque soit leur nom ici) semblaient intégrés à l'Empire, les deux derniers comme protectorats eux-aussi et le premier étant clairement annexé à l'Angleterre, comme l'Irlande, le Pays de Galles et l'Écosse. Le reste des territoires en rouges représentaient sans doute les colonies, la moitié de la Chine en faisait d'ailleurs partie.

_Même lui qui était l'Angleterre, une telle taille d'Empire lui faisait peur._

_Il avait écumé les mers, avait eu énormément de colonies mais..._

_Jamais une empire aussi étendu._

_Ca en était presque effrayant._

Et il se demanda comment l'Alfred de ce monde pourrait faire face à une telle puissance. Et d'un autre côté, si son double restait aussi fort, il y avait peu de chance que les guerres de la fin du XIXe et du XXe siècle arrivent dans ce monde. Pour le coup il pouvait écraser Prusse et son frère sans trop de difficultés.

Il préféra alors se concentrer sur les autres ensembles en Europe.

Ensuite il y avait le Saint Empire Germanique, en vert, soit la Prusse, l'Autriche-Hongrie (déjà unie ici), l'Italie du Nord, la Suisse (aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître de la part de monsieur neutralité). Et beaucoup d'autres...même si toute l'Europe de l'Est n'en faisait pas partie. Les pays scandinaves faisaient bandes à part mais il y avait fort à parier qu'ils étaient plus ou moins partenaires (commerciales?) des germaniques. Surtout Danemark qui était collé à la Prusse.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de détailler à qui dans le monde appartenait qui pendant plus longtemps et se détourna, marchant jusqu'à la fenêtre, pensif, de nombreuses questions et inquiétudes dans la tête.

_Que devenait Alfred? _Il était tout de même un peu inquiet, mine de rien. Ce gamin n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et cumulait les bêtises. Il aurait été capable de modifier ce monde en effectuant les actions à la place de son double, volant donc tout le mérite de celui-ci. _Comment ce jeune Alfred, dans ce monde, pourrait faire face à l'avenir s'il ne gagnait pas son indépendance lui-même, sachant que la guerre civile opposant nord et sud pouvait toujours lui tomber dessus?_ Si la déclaration d'Indépendance était la même que dans son monde, guerre civile il y aurait, c'était certain. Et sachant quelles répercussions cela avait eu sur son usa, indépendant depuis presque un siècle, quel effet cela aurait-il sur un jeune pays tout juste libre? Il se demanda s'il faudrait en parler au moins au jeune Alfred de ce monde, cela serait-il condamnable de lui éviter la guerre civile? Il se gifla mentalement.

_Il n'aurait évidement pas besoin de la faire._

_USA le ferait de toute façon._

_Cette déchirure intérieure l'avait trop marqué._

* * *

><p>Alfred éternua brusquement, s'attirant un regard surpris de l'albinos. «Je parie qu'on parle de moi!<p>

- Ton père a du remarquer ta disparition non?

- Non j'aurais les oreilles qui siffleraient si tel était le cas!» Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Et si la supercherie avait été découverte? Cette idée lui fit peur, Arthur ne perdrait pas de temps et serait capable de tout pour faire parler son double. Et si la complicité de son autre père était découverte aussi? Il n'avait jamais vu l'empire lever la main sur son conjoint mais...Il eut une vague de regret en songeant qu'il avait peut-être attiré des ennuis à son double et à son père.

Soudain des bateaux se firent voit à l'horizon, et bientôt une silhouette vêtue de rouge fut visible sur le pont de l'un d'eux. Silhouette qui cria, pour la forme plus que pour le reste. «Alto!»

Alfred sursauta et alla rapidement se cacher dans la cabine du prussien, sous la couchette, espérant ne pas être trouver par les anglais si ceux-ci voulaient vérifier, si on le cherchait.

Prusse lui jubila «...Ce sont les espagnols qui contrôlent le détroit? C'est ma géniale chance qui a frappé! Hé Antonio!»

Le jeune hispanique en manteau rouge leva des yeux fatigués et s'exclama «Gilbert! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Moi aussi je suis content. Comment vas-tu?

- Aussi bien qu'un protectorat peut l'être! Arthur me laisse tranquille en ce moment!

- Tant mieux pour toi!» Le prussien était rassuré de voir que l'ancien conquistador allait bien mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Même s'il semblait toujours aussi soumis. «Et Romano? Et Marco? Ils vont bien?

- Oui! Marco est repassé au statut de partenaire. Et Lovi peut rester avec moi tant que j'obéis à l'Empire. Au moindre écart il seras renvoyé dans le Royaume des deux Sicile

- D'un autre côté, c'est chez lui! Il n'y seras pas malheureux!

- Mais c'est un enfant Gil!

- Il a plusieurs siècles Tonio, et une apparence d'adolescent de 14 ans. Que Autriche surprotège ''son petit'' Feliciano est une chose mais Lovino n'est pas fragile comme son frère. Il tient de son père ce gamin.» Il toussota et décida de changer de sujet, préférant garder son ami dans un état de bonne humeur «Et tu...as des nouvelles de Francis?

- ….» L'espagnol lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de répondre «Il va bien, d'après ce que j'en sais, je l'ai pas vu depuis des années.

- Mais vous correspondez par lettres non?

- D'après ce que je lis, il va bien...Arthur le traite correctement.»

Gilbert, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait quelques mois plus tôt, ne demanda pas plus de précisions, comme s'il savait déjà certaines choses. «Tant mieux alors...

- Hum...» L'espagnol soupira avant de tourner son regard vers la flotte germanique «Joli escorte mon vieux!

- J'allais dans mes colonies et...

- Ça fait du monde pour une simple visite dans tes colonies d'Afrique.» Le méditerranéen plissa les yeux et continua, d'une voix sourde «Me prends pas pour un idiot Gilbert! Tu as de la chance que Nelson ait été appelé ailleurs, tu ne serais jamais passé s'il était toujours là.

- J'aurais essayé quand même.

- Ben voyons. Et?

- J'aurais dit qu'il avait des soulèvements dans mes colonies?

- Hum...je t'avoue que là je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je te laisse passer et que tu tentes quelque chose contre Arthur, j'aurais de gros problèmes!» Il s'appuya sur sa longue hache, ses yeux émeraude posés sur son meilleur ami.

- «Je...

- Gilbert...

- Je vais dans mes colonies d'Afrique, combien de fois faut que je le dise, je les ai pas acheté assez cher à face de chenilles dorées? Faut aussi que je paye pour y aller?!» s'énerva le prussien, jouant la comédie à la perfection.

L'autre eut un sourire narquois: «Tu ne vas pas en Afrique. Tu mens très mal, comme toujours.

- Mais si...je ne vais rien tenter contre l'Empire, je ne suis pas idiot! Ce serait fou de faire ça n'est-ce pas? Arthur est intouchable, invisible...

- Tu pars voir tes colonies d'Afrique pile au moment où les colonies d'Amérique du nord se soulèvent? La Déclaration d'Indépendance est sans doute déjà arrivée à Londres.

- Je ne savais pas. J'aurais aimé voir la tête de ce stupide buveur de thé.» rit l'albinos, quelque peu gêné. Il ne savait vraiment pas et trouvait que c'était très osé de la part du petit Alfred d'avoir fait ça, même s'il ne semblait pas au courant, c'était forcement de la faute de ses colons. C'était une sacrée provocation et ça lui plaisait une telle impertinence.

Le méditerranéen plissa les yeux, sans relâcher sa prise sur la large hache qu'il tenait: «Et que Alfred a disparu, tu le savais?

- Non...il a disparu? Ce n'est pas son jumeau?

- Non. Il est cherché partout en France, en Angleterre et dans toutes les terres de l'Empire.» Expliqua le fils de Rome, faisant un large mouvement du bras. Il avait appris par lettre il y a peu et avait ordre de ne laisser aucun bateau sans le fouiller pour ne pas laisser passer le fils de l'Empire. Il savait les ennuis qu'il aurait s'il oubliait de faire son devoir. Mais en même temps, l'envie de provoquer Arthur était très forte et il brûlait de ne pas obéir.

Prusse fut stupéfait: «Même chez toi?

- En plus d'un mois, apparemment, il aurait eu le temps de venir en Espagne ou au Portugal et d'embarquer dans pour l'Amérique. De là remonter jusqu'au nord ça ne serait pas difficile pour une nation. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trouvé de navire car s'il est trouvé à bord d'une frégate hispanique, Marco et moi on aura de gros problèmes. Juste comme ça, personne n'a franchis le Rhin clandestinement n'est-ce pas?» Il était de plus en plus méfiant, comme s'il cherchait à lire en son meilleur ami. Il se doutait de quelque chose et était bien décidé à chercher une réponse à ses interrogations.

Celui-ci répondit avec cran : «Bien sûr que non! Mes gardes à la frontière sont les plus géniaux de tous les gardes de toutes les frontières au monde.

- Quand bien même il serait passé, tu ne me le dirais pas.» Marmonna le brun entre ses dents.

Le frère de l'empire germanique s'empressa de changer de sujet, presque: «Arthur doit être furieux?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère? Il est fou de rage, il embarquera sans doute rapidement pour les 16 colonies. Afin d'aller régler le problème lui-même.» expliqua le latin, se passant une main dans les cheveux après avoir retiré son chapeau.

- J'espère pour le petit qu'il va arriver avant son père ou ça risque d'être difficile pour lui de s'organiser.

- Mais je suppose que, débrouillard comme il est, si Francis l'aiguille bien, il va trouver une nation sympathique, audacieuse, qui n'a pas vraiment peur d'Arthur ou ne le montre pas. N'est-ce pas Gilbert?» Son ton était vraiment suspicieux et il fixait de ses yeux verts son interlocuteur comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait et avait des doutes. Il sentait que son neveu était son la frégate de son meilleur ami mais ne voulait pas le dire à haute voix. Savoir qu'il allait devoir fouiller ce navire et ramener le petit à son père lui déplaisait. Et il craignait une bataille. Car rien ne disait que Gilbert allait rendre le petit sans lutter. Il ne se déplaçait pas pour rien et ne repartirait pas sans avoir combattu. Même s'il n'était pas un expert en combat naval, cela serait une bataille difficile. Antonio ne doutait pas pouvoir la gagner mais savait qu'il briserait quelque chose en faisant ça.

Le prussien eut une sueur froide, soudain un peu inquiet: «Héhéhé...que vas-tu chercher là? Hein?

- ...Je devrais fouiller ton bateau pour vérifier que la colonie de mon...» Il grimaça et siffla entre ses dents «...Beau frère ne s'y trouve pas.» Il changea son arme de main, remettant son couvre-chef «...et tu sais que j'aime le travail bien fait, je peux_ vraiment _prendre mon temps. Et la flotte ici est assez nombreuse en cas de conflit armé.» Ça ressemblait à une menace.

«….

- Mais je ne vais pas le faire, je vais prétendre l'avoir fait et n'avoir rien trouvé.

- Merci An...

- Ne me remercie pas comme ça, on croirait que tu ne vas pas en Afrique, que je t'ai laissé passer alors que tu transportais quelque chose ou quelqu'un de recherché.»

Gilbert eut un large sourire et partit de son rire si spécial avant de dire, dans un sourire calculateur «D'accord!

- Juste...ne fais pas de bêtises et surtout...» Il laissa passer un temps de silence puis reprit «J'espère que c'est sans arrières-pensées que tu agis comme ça, j'espère vraiment pour toi» L'espagnol eut l'air plus que sombre «...Ne pousse pas Angleterre à bout! Surtout pas!» _Comme s'il avait tout deviné_. Sur cet avertissement, le latin se détourna, criant quelque chose dans sa langue. Quelques minutes plus tard, les frégates s'écartaient, laissant passer la petite armada germanique.

Les yeux verts suivirent les navires tandis que Marco venait s'accouder à côté de lui. «Tu es censé rapporter qui passe aux anglais je te rappelle.

- Bien sûr...» Il regarda dans sa longue-vue quelques instants puis reprit «Gilbert ne faisait qu'aller dans ses maigres colonies, et il était accompagné à cause de pirates sévissant dans l'Atlantique Sud.

- Tu as réponse à tout. Mais je te préviens, si Arthur apprend ça! Je n'y suis pour rien!» Il craignait une sanction. Son frère en avait déjà tant subis, et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Il se demanda s'il devait prévenir l'anglais. Celui-ci était son ami, peu importe ce qui s'était passé depuis des décennies. Il savait que s'il apprenait que Antonio avait laissé passé des prussiens, tout une flotte sans la fouiller. il y aurait des répercussions et ça retomberait peut-être sur Romano. non, décidément, son frère avait prit trop de risques.

Le coeur serré, Marco décida de prévenir Arthur. Ça tombait bien, l'un de ses frères étaient présent sur cette flotte, les nouvelles parviendraient plus vite au concerné. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il le fasse.

_Ce serait la garantie que rien n'arrive à son frère._

* * *

><p>Angleterre ouvrit les yeux, s'étant assoupit sur le canapé. Il avait entendu du vacarme et se demandait d'où cela venait «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Il alla ouvrir la porte du bureau et vit Matthieu et Océane qui passaient avec des caisses de bois ou des tissus. «Qu'est-ce que vous faites?<p>

- On prépare la chambre d'Ethan, vous venez nous aider?» Le jeune canadien ne semblait pas perturbé par cette ressemblance avec son père, faisant sans doute la différence. «On aura fini plus vite comme ça!»

L'anglais hocha la tête, prenant les trois quart de son chargement à l'adolescent qui poussa un soupir de soulagement «Tu ne devrais pas en avoir pris autant d'un coup!

- Je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'Al mais je me débrouille!» Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre, sans doute inquiet pour son frère disparu. Il savait que son jumeau prenait parfois des décisions hâtives et redoutait la réaction de son père. La punition serait sans doute terrible. Et cela nuirait à leur famille. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Et si Alfred gagnait, leur père serait d'une humeur massacrante et leur famille ne serait plus la même. Il ne savait pas s'il redoutait la victoire de son frère ou l'espérait.

Arthur lui ouvrit un frêle sourire et le suivit dans la chambre qu'il les aida à aménager. Après qu'il est fait le lit, en maniaque de l'ordre, il demanda, comme s'il réalisait subitement l'absence du seul autre adulte. «Où est...heu ton père?

- Lequel?

- France.

- Partit demander quelque chose à Daddy qui est occupé au parlement.

- ….Demander quoi?

- Si Lin peut envoyer une lettre à monsieur Yao! Et surtout s'il peut recevoir une réponse.» intervint Seychelles en déroulant un tapis brodé sur le parquet. Elle espérait que la réponse serait positive. Son petit frère avait passé des heures à dessiner pour envoyer ses oeuvres à Yao. Il méritait qu'on lui accorde ça.

_What? C'est quoi cette situation tyrannique? _Mauvaise foi oblige, il omit de souligner pour lui-même qu'il empêchait lui-même son Hong Kong, peu après la colonisation anglaise de la ville, de communiquer avec son frère/père chinois. «Ha...» D'un coup il se sentit coupable d'avoir été si intransigeant avec ses colonies qu'il prenait à ses rivaux. Il n'avait pas permit à Canada d'écrire à Francis, même s'il avait permit au français de venir le voir de temps en temps. Et il avait fait pareil avec le petit chinois, sauf qu'il l'avait emmené en Angleterre et que, quand il l'avait renvoyé dans sa ville, il ne lui avait pas permit de voir Chine. Il avait agit comme un tyran, exactement comme agissait son double.

_Il se demanda si Matthew lui en voulait._

_Il se demanda si Hong Kong lui en voulait. _

_Ils étaient trop gentils pour dire clairement les choses. _

La culpabilité lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

* * *

><p>L'empire repoussa ses papiers et demanda, doucement: «What are you doing here Francis? I gave you the order to get Ethan to the port!<p>

- J'ai le temps, ne t'en fais pas.» répondit Francis, qui tapotait le bois du bureau de ses doigts. Il cherchait encore ses mots pour dire les choses clairement.

L'autre haussa les sourcils, soudain inquiet «Tu as laissé les enfants seuls? Dans un tel contexte?

- Matthieu est responsable Arthur! Et ton double n'est pas un monstre assoiffé de sang...

- Hum...bon qu'est ce que tu veux?» Demanda l'anglais et signant un dernier papier avant de se remplit un verre de brandy pour le boire, lentement.

Francis chercha ses mots et les dit, doucement: «Lin aimerait envoyer...quelque chose à Chine.»

Arthur releva la tête «Quelle genre de chose?

- Une lettre, des dessins, ce qu'un enfant enverrait!

- Je suppose qu'il aimerait la réponse aussi?» Railla le plus puissant en se levant, contournant son bureau pour s'approcher de son conjoint. «Pourquoi ne me demanda-t-il pas ça lui-même alors?» Il avait prit un ton pensif, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question.

Laissant son amant l'enlacer, le français chercha comment dire les mots sans blesser la susceptibilité de l'autre blond qui était de bonne humeur. «Yao lui manque, ça fait des années qu'il ne l'a pas vu!

-...» Visiblement l'autre le laissait parler, dire tout ce qu'il voulait, se contentant de sourire légèrement. Comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

Le celtique tenta, jouant avec le jeu pour l'un des exemples qu'il donnait: «Ce n'est pas comme Ethan, Alfred ou Matthieu qui étaient tout seuls.

- Hum..» Arthur jouait avec une de ses mèches à présent, il ne le regardait pas mais était clairement attentif.

L'autre poursuivit: «Il voudrait juste avoir des nouvelles, est-ce si dramatique?» Il se retourna et malaxa doucement les épaules de l'ancien pirate, qui se détendit lentement, fermant à demi les yeux de plaisir. «Qu'en penses-tu? Est-ce mal de vouloir des nouvelles?»

Le britannique finit par souffler : «Non.

- Alors? Tu peux toujours contrôler le courrier si tu ne fais pas confiance à...

- Ne sois pas idiot!» Il rouvrit ses yeux verts et posa les mains sur les joues imberbe de son amant, se félicitant secrètement de l'avoir rasé pendant qu'il dormait il y a quelque jours. «Je te fais confiance, tu le sais non?» Il savoura l'air légèrement coupable de l'autre blond, sachant que l'allusion à la fuite d'Alfred, que ces mots camouflés en un léger reproche avaient touchés juste.

«...Oui.»

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre<strong>_


	19. Chapitre 18: Confiance

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **France/Francis , Empire!Britannique/Arthur, Angleterre/Arthur, Prusse/Gilbert, 13 Colonies/Alfred

**Paring**: Arthur/Francis

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 18: Confiance<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arthur se demandait parfois comment fonctionnait cette famille. L'idée que son double possède Francis lui laissait une impression étrange, réellement étrange. Mais ils semblaient vraiment s'aimer. Néanmoins cela avait provoqué, à ses yeux du moins, une différence ou deux avec son propre rival. Le Francis de ce monde était forcement différent de celui qui avait toujours été libre et qui était devenu une république.<p>

_Il ne savait pas s'il enviait son double ou pas._

_Il devait admettre qu'il était quand même un peu jaloux._

_Parfois son empire lui manquait, et il regrettait cette période où il était si puissant._

Il regardait les personnes autour de la table. Le petit Ethan mangeait en silence, intimidé dans cette maison qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Lin tripotait son plat avec une expression d'ennui (sans doute n'aimait-il pas) en jetant des coups d'œil sur le nouveau venu. Matthieu parlait avec son double, qui semblait de moins bonne humeur que les jours précédants sans doute la guerre d'Indépendance le mettait-elle sur les nerfs, sans compter qu'il devait partir le lendemain pour les Amériques. Océane, elle, parlait avec Francis, joyeusement comme si rien n'allait mal. Et Francis lui semblait étrangement fatigué. Cependant l'arrivant de l'autre monde n'osa pas demander ce qui n'allait pas.

_L'autre et sa jalousie risquaient de le prendre mal._

_Déjà qu'il semblait sur les nerfs depuis cette lettre reçue par magie, envoyé par Pays de Galles, et de part de Marco._

_Il avait semblait furieux et avait tout préparé pour un départ dès le lendemain._

Il n'eut pas non plus le temps de demander quoique ce soit car France cessa soudainement de manger, portant la main à son front en ayant l'air de se trouver mal. Ses pommettes étaient rouges, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Il semblait souffrir, mais ne se plaignait pas, comme s'il ne voulait pas dire quoique ce soit à propos de son état.

L'Empire releva aussitôt les yeux et demanda, doucement «Quelque chose ne va pas?»

Il sembla à Arthur que l'autre hésitait mais il répondit tout de même «...Tout va bien, c'est juste..» Il se figea et devint blanc comme un linge, comme s'il allait avoir un malaise.

En moins de quelques secondes, le britannique fut à ses côtés, lui passant une main sur le front, ses yeux émeraude prenant une teinte inquiète: «Mais...quelque chose ne va pas.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis sûr que mon...que je peux m'en charger tout seul. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Il se passe quelque chose chez toi non?» Les yeux s'aiguisèrent «Que se passe-t-il Francis?»

L'autre le regarda avec hésitation puis avoua «...A...Alsace..» Cette fois la douleur était clairement lisible sur son visage «...G...Prusse m'attaque!»

Empire Britannique plissa les yeux et passa un bras autour de la taille de son époux, le forçant à se mettre debout. «Tu vas aller te reposer...» Il regarda ceux toujours assis autour de la table «Je reviens dans peu de temps, alors finissez de manger.»

Tous acquiescèrent sauf son double qui haussa un sourcil en les voyant partir. Une fois qu'ils furent sortir, Océane releva la tête. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, tira la manche de son frère canadien. Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers elle, lui faisant un sourire rassurant, sentant son inquiétude.

«Pourquoi monsieur Gilbert attaque papa? Je croyais qu'ils étaient amis?

- Sans doute pour que dad ait à s'inquiéter de deux fronts différents. Il ne peut pas embarquer pour l'Amérique demain et se rendre en même temps là-bas.» Expliqua Canada en reprenant un bout de pain. Il semblait lui-même inquiet mais restait calme, ne voulant pas affoler ses petits frères et soeur. Il avait bien raison car Ethan semblait au bord des larmes, paniqué et Lin aussi. Il se leva et alla prendre son petit frère chinois dans ses bras, pour le câliner un peu. Océance prit la main du petit australien pour le rassurer aussi.

Arthur cligna des yeux «Mais...pourquoi ne peut-il pas laisser France gérer la situation en Alsace? Francis sait se battre. Il est même très fort.

- Après ce qui s'est passé il n'y a pas longtemps, quand papa a aidé Al et l'autre Alfred a changer leur place...et bien Dad se méfie un peu je crois...» Matthieu semblait peiné de cet état de fait, comme si l'orage dans le couple pesait sur lui. «Parfois on a l'impression qu'il doute de notre affection pour lui! Enfin c'est surtout en ce moment!»

Arthur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. _Merveilleux, son double avait une période de paranoïa en ce moment._ Néanmoins il voyait la logique de Gilbert, Arthur allait avoir deux front à gérer puisque les colonies d'Amérique et la France étaient sous son contrôle.

«Vous avez une idée de qui il va choisir dans ce cas, sur quel front il va se rendre?»

_Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question? _Il se sentit soudain ridicule. Cependant il voulait pouvoir tenter d'imaginer la situation selon ce qu'allait choisir son autre lui-même.

Matthieu le fixa puis répondit, d'un air presque soulagé «Une fois le Saint Empire Germanique a tenté de prendre une partie de la France. Dad n'a pas apprécié. L'empire a mis plusieurs mois à se remettre de la riposte punitive. Dad n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à papa. Il n'aime pas du tout!»

Arthur se retint de toussoter, refusant d'admettre qu'il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Il avait du mal à se l'admettre à lui-même, alors il n'était pas prêt de le dire de vive-voix.

* * *

><p>Francis fut allongé sur le lit de leur chambre, alors qu'Arthur s'asseyait à ses côtés, lui caressant doucement le visage. L'inquiétude était présente sur son visage mais également la douceur et la détermination. «Ar...» Il ferma les yeux, grimaçant à cette sensation d'être attaqué, une ville devant sans doute avoir été déjà touchée, malgré la présence d'un détachement relativement important aux frontières de l'Est. «Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?» chuchota-t-il, doucement.<p>

_Comment son amant allait-il gérer deux fronts en même temps?_ Au fond de lui, même si le français espérait qu'un jour son fils adoptif soit indépendant, il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur risque de tout perdre pour le protéger lui. Il ne s'en sentirait que plus coupable. Surtout que l'anglais devait partir dès le lendemain pour les colonies américaines.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front chaud, il frissonna sous le regard intense de son ancien adversaire. Ce contact le rassurait et l'apaisait, il ferma les yeux et soupira, savourant le contact.

L'Empire eut un sourire rassurant, se penchant sur lui: «Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas.»

Francis inspira lentement et osa formuler sa demande «Arthur, je peux m'en charger, d'ici un ou deux jour ça ira mieux et je pourrais me rendre là-bas. Je peux me battre, tu le sais non?»

Un silence s'abattit sur le couple, puis le plus puissant eut un petit rire «Pas la peine, je réglerais le problème en quelques jours et je pourrais ensuite partir pour ces colonies rebelles.»

Francis n'osa dire qu'Alfred arriverait probablement avant lui et que les troupes britanniques ne comprendraient pas que leur nation leurs fasse faux-bond sur le coup. Il se mordit la lèvre et murmura, presque mal à l'aise «Tu...ne me fais pas confiance?» Avait-il brisé celle-ci en aidant Alfred à partir. Cette simple idée l'effraya, Arthur avait mit si longtemps à lui laisser des responsabilités importantes après la guerre de 100 ans. A le laisser gérer seul un front de guerre pendant qu'il allait lui sur un autre.

L'autre stoppa alors qu'il allait se relever et caressa les cheveux blond de son époux «...Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est juste que dans un moment pareil, il est hors de question de te mettre en péril de quelque manière que ça soit. Hors de question que ce bâtard de prussien ne pose un seul doigt sur toi! Il serait capable de me faire un odieux chantage! Et je refuse de te perdre!» Il plongea son regard vert presque hypnotique dans celui de son vis-à-vis «Toi, fais moi confiance, je vais tout arranger rapidement, ne te fais aucun soucis my heartie!

- Mais...je peux...

- Chut, pas un mot! D'ici peu tout sera terminé!» Il pose ses lèvres contre celles de son conjoint et murmura ensuite «Repose-toi, je vais agir rapidement!»

L'autre tenta de protester une nouvelle fois mais il sentit l'épuisement alourdir son corps et ses paupières jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Arthur sourit doucement et se leva, jetant un dernier regard tendre à son époux, laissant échapper quelques mots: «Don't worry my love...je vais me charger de tout et régler cette situation rapidement!» Il sortit de la pièce, demandant à l'une de ses fées de veiller sur l'endormi et de le prévenir au moindre problème.

Il descendit les escaliers en vitesse et saisit son manteau rouge «Matthieu, tu as la charge de tes frères et de ta sœur pendant les prochaines heures! Toi le moi numéro deux, ne fais rien de louche et te t'avise pas de t'approcher de mon époux!

- ...Ne vous en faites pas monsieur le grand jaloux possessif! Et de toute façon je préfère le mien au tiens!»

Il n'eut qu'un regard noir en réponse et l'Empire sortit en courant, se précipitant sans doute au centre du pouvoir pour gérer la situation en France. Angleterre plissa les yeux, une seule pensée le traversant «_Pourquoi ne laisse-t-il pas Francis se charger de ça?_» Le français était très loin d'être un mauvais combattant et la situation de ce monde ne devait rien changer à ça non?

* * *

><p>Au même moment, sur son navire le menant vers l'Amérique du nord, Gilbert avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient fortement. Sans doute Arthur devait le maudire de toutes les injures de son vocabulaire à cette instant. Il avait juste une pointe de remord à attaquer Francis mais bon, on ne s'étendait pas sur des terres sans combattre n'est-ce pas? Même s'il n'était pas certain de réussir, cela détournerait toujours l'attention de l'empire britannique le temps que lui-même arrive dans les colonies. Et il se demandait sérieusement s'il ne devait pas passer par le Mexique car une flotte anglaise devait bel et bien mouiller dans les environs.<p>

Le jeune état demanda soudain «Pourquoi semblez-vous si sûr que mon père ne va pas se précipiter?

- Parce que l'individu génial que je suis a prévu quelque chose pour détourner son attention de toi pendant un court temps.

- Et c'est...» Demanda Alfred, appuyé au garde-fou, espérant que parler allait dissiper son mal de mer. «Un diversion audacieuse je suppose, vous suez quand vous en parlez, devez avoir un peu peur dans ce cas.

- Hem...J'ai attaqué l'Est de la France.»

Il craignait un éclat de colère de son protégé mais rien. Alfred le fixa intensément et soupira en marmonnant «Z'êtes mort, Dad va vous tuer!

- S'il défend son époux, il ne viendra pas tout de suite en Amérique.

- A supposer qu'il ne soit pas encore partit, ou qu'il ne confie pas à papa sa propre défense!»

Prusse se figea, il n'avait pas penser à ça. Certain que la possessivité de l'anglais le pousserait à garder précieusement enfermé son mari et à le défendre lui-même.

_Mais s'il était déjà partit..._

_Ce n'était pas si grave après tout, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait gagner un ou deux petits territoires, prendre une ou deux régions à Francis._

La colonie ajouta, l'air un peu pincée «Et attaquer mon père ce n'est pas bien non plus!

- C'est une diversion enfin, juste...

- Parce que vous laisserez les régions indépendantes si vous gagnez? Vous revendiquerez peut-être la France pour la laisser libre?»

Prusse n'aimait pas le ton narquois du jeune homme et détestait admettre que les autres avaient raisons. Bien évidement que l'enfant avait touché juste. Francis passerait juste, dans le pire des cas (enfin le meilleur pour l'Empire Germanique bien entendu) sous l'influence de son frère et de lui. Ou alors il resterait avec Arthur. Mais peut-être que les germaniques pourraient en cas de victoire revendiquer des territoires en Amérique, au Mexique ou au Canada par exemple. «Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne ferais pas ça...»

Mais l'autre se contenta d'un regard soupçonneux. Pendant un moment, Alfred regretta cette alliance, presque. Au fond de lui, il savait que le plan du prussien allait échouer, c'était plus qu'évident. Son père ne se laisserait pas avoir pas quelque chose comme ça. C'était trop évident, trop grossier pour marcher. D'un autre côté, attaquer son autre père faisait enrager le premier, donc peut-être que ça le retarderait suffisamment pour être prêt à accueillir l'armée anglaise.

* * *

><p>Arthur rentra en claquant la porte de la maison. Il jeta son manteau rouge par terre et arriva dans le salon. Ses yeux émeraude firent le tour de sa petite famille et il demanda «Francis n'est pas descendu?<p>

- Non, papa se repose toujours!» Murmura Canada, qui racontait une histoire au petit chinois, assis sur ses genoux.

L'empire hocha la tête et s'apprêta à monter quand sa propre voix, quoique un peu plus vieille, l'arrêta «Tu comptes faire quoi exactement?

- Pardon?

- Tu compte...je ne sais pas moi...tout gérer tout seul, au risque de perdre sur un front?

- Je ne perdrais pas, je ne perds jamais!

- Tu es trop sûr de toi!» Railla l'anglais de l'autre monde, appuyé au mur, bras croisés. Son double lui jeta un regard mauvais qui ne le fit pas taire «Comment penses-tu être sur deux lieux de combats à la fois? Même notre magie ne permet pas ça!

- Je ne veux perdre ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Alors pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Francis se défendre? Aurais-tu peur d'une trahison? Qu'il en profite pour gagner son indépendance alors qu'il est sans dirigeant, sans gouvernement?»

Silence, l'empire de ce monde restait immobile, puis se retourna vers lui «Que sais-tu de...

- De là où je viens, je suis certes plus fort que (mon) Francis mais je sais qu'il est tout de même puissant, qu'il ne cède jamais, même quand il est envahit.» Le sourire narquois de son double le fit deviner à quoi il pensait (peut-être) et il s'empressa d'ajouter «Pourquoi ne le laisse-tu pas combattre pour toi?

- Amusant, tu semble être plus du côté des rebelles américains, et tu m'encourage pourtant à y aller, laissant le front de l'est à Francis?

- Tu penses peut-être qu'il n'en est pas capable?

- Bien sûr que si, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point...» L'empire se tut, comme s'il se remémorer quelque chose «Je ne doute pas de sa force, bien au contraire.

- Peut-être de sa fidélité alors ~?» Railla l'autre ancien pirate, ses yeux plissés. «Ha le doute, terrible n'est-ce pas~?

- Si tu savais ~» Répondit l'autre sur le même ton, comme s'il sous-entendait ''_tu ignores tellement de choses sur mon monde_'' «...qu'il y a quelques temps (je ne te dirais pas l'année, on ne sait jamais) il aurait eu la possibilité de regagner sa liberté et qu'il l'a rejeté pour rester avec moi? Je ne te dirais pas ce qui s'est passé, seul le résultat importe, n'est-ce pas ~?»

Arthur sentit l'air lui manquer, ces derniers mots l'avaient déstabilise mais il ne le montra pas et préféra insister: «Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de l'envoyer là-bas?

- Je crains un piège, cela te convient comme réponse?»

L'autre plissa les yeux et secoua la tête «Si tu lui laisses des hommes de talent à ses côtés, peu de risques et Francis (le tien comme le mien) est loin d'être idiot de toute façon, non?

- ….Peut-être bien.» L'Empire se tourna soudain vers la porte d'entrée, où l'on venait de frapper et il alla l'ouvrir, se retrouvant face à un soldat: «Ha vous êtes là!»

Un soldat entra rapidement dans la maison, regardant l'homme avec un respect mêlé d'une légère crainte «Oui monsieur?

- Dirigez vous vers le port de la royal navy et ordonnez de ma part au capitaine Nelson de se tenir prêt à lever l'ancre pour les Amériques à l'aube! Ha oui et faites aussi venir... » Il ajouta un autre nom, puis encore un autre «...à mon bureau dès ce soir! Qu'ils se tiennent prêt à partir pour la France à la même heure demain matin!»

Le soldat partit comme une flèche, tandis qu'Arthur se remettait de sa surprise. L'empire eut un sourire satisfait. «Après tout, pourquoi pas...j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Prusse en apprenant que Francis a écrasé sans pitié son armée attaquant l'Alsace et la lorraine. Ça sera savoureux de lui annoncer ça!»

Arthur pensa, avec un léger frisson, que son double avait un air vraiment peu rassurant à cet instant, et se félicita de ne pas être le prussien, qui allait sans doute souffrir sous peu.

* * *

><p><strong> A Suivre<strong>


	20. Chapitre 19: Départ

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **France/Francis , Empire!Britannique/Arthur, Angleterre/Arthur, Prusse/Gilbert, 13 Colonies/Alfred

**Paring**: Arthur/Francis

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 19: Départ<strong>_

* * *

><p>Angleterre regarda son double qui semblait à deux doigts de piquer une crise de nerfs terrible.<p>

«Fais attention à toi! Tu as intérêt à revenir sans une égratignure! Et puis, aussi...

- Mais oui!» Fit Francis avec un doux sourire, laissant son époux le couvrir de recommandations sans l'interrompre, de crainte qu'il ne change d'avis ou ne se mette à douter de sa fidélité s'il se montrait trop empressé à partir.

Arthur acheva par une phrase assassine: «Ne laisse pas Alister t'entraîner dans des situations stupides!» Continua l'ancien pirate d'un ton sans réplique, lançant un regard dénué de confiance à son frère qui vira au rouge.

«HE! Tu pense n'avoir jamais fait d'erreurs peut-être?» cria l'écossais avec rancœur, rajoutant à sa très longue liste une raison de plus d'en vouloir à son cadet.

L'autre eut un rictus narquois et quelque peu méprisant: «Moins qu'un pays au nord du mien, qui s'est écrasé devant moi...

- GO FUCK YOURSELF BRO!» glapit le visé par la remarque. Pays de Galles le tira en arrière tandis que Irlande levait les yeux au ciel, agacé par ces nouvelles disputes fraternelles.

Francis détourna l'attention de son anglais favori en le serrant dans ses bras et lui chuchotant à l'oreille «Ne crains rien, je sais me défendre non? Tu l'as bien vu chaque fois que nous avons combattu ensemble?!

- C'est juste, je te demande simplement de faire attention, tu es encore un peu faible!

- Je vais bien, ne crains rien!» Il l'embrassa doucement, faisant ronronner de plaisir le britannique qui ne rechigna pas à rendre cette marque d'affection. Chacun partait, l'un en France vers l'Alsace et l'autre en Amérique. Si le français finissait en premier, il devait aller rejoindre immédiatement son empire dans les colonies. C'était un ordre et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y désobéir si facilement.

«Toi aussi fais attention à toi mon petit lapin! Ne fais rien de stupide!

- Tu me connais. Je gère la situation, comme toujours!

- Oui justement, ne te pousse pas trop à bout! Aucun acte insensé d'accord?» Demanda la français en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.

Arthur eut un petit sourire et dit, l'air de rendre les armes, sans avoir pourtant l'air de comprendre l'avertissement «Promis, je ne ferais rien de stupide, si cela peut te rassurer!»

Alfred inspira lentement et s'assit contre un tonneau, inspirant lentement. Il avait réussi à embarquer pour un navire à destination du Canada. De là il ne lui serait pas difficile de rejoindre les États-Unis, il lui suffirait de louer un cheval pour s'y rendre. Il regarda le ciel, silencieusement et songea à pourquoi il voulait faire ça. Il ne savait pas lui-même la vérité dans ce qui se cachait derrière ses actions. Et pourtant il y avait soigneusement réfléchi.

_Il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas à lui d'agir. Ce n'était pas son monde et il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir là-dedans. C'était l'autre Alfred qui devait remporter cette victoire, cette indépendance. Pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui voler son rôle, sa gloire._

Il repensa à propre guerre d'indépendance. Il repensa aux disputes violentes avec son père adoptif, avec Arthur. Il se souvenait de sa colère, de sa rage, de l'unique fois où il avait envoyé son poing dans la figure de l'anglais, le couvrant d'injures diverses et varié situation avait été si souvent tendue à cette époque, en particulier à un moment précis, un évènement qui restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Un acte qu'il avait accomplis lui-même...et dont il était toujours fier.

* * *

><p><em>Alfred cria de rage, massant sa joue qui le brûlait encore depuis la gifle envoyé par Arthur, suite à la violente dispute à propos de la taxe sur le thé. La rage le consumait. Ce fichu anglais n'arrêterait-il jamais de lui voler son argent? N'arrêterait-il jamais de le couvrir de lois et de taxes décidées chez lui? Alfred ne voulait plus obéir qu'à des lois ayant paru chez lui, et uniquement dans les colonies qu'il représentait.<br>Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, grommelant de colère et de rage. Il se pencha et tira un objet en lin de sous son lit, un sac. Un sac plein de livre. Il en tira un, et l'ouvrit parcourant les pages écrites en français, une langue qu'il maîtrisait assez bien, même si Arthur n'en savait rien ou il aurait piqué une crise de nerfs._

_Les textes des Lumières, des écrits sur la liberté, la religion, les rois...des textes qui le faisaient réfléchir...qui faisaient réfléchir son peuple. _

_Des gens qui plus d'une fois l'avait appelé pour parler avec lui. Comme Jones Adam, Washington et bien d'autres. Tant de personnes dont les paroles lui emplissaient la tête._

_Il devenait audacieux, insolent. Il avait gouté à l'alcool dans les établissements ou Arthur lui interdisait d'aller. _

_Et des désirs l'envahissaient, il prenait conscience des liens qui le retenaient. Ces lois, cette métropole si éloigné. Arthur qui venait le voir peu souvent mais qui, malgré sa gentillesse, le considérait comme sa propriété, sa chose, son serviteur. Pourtant il avait dit qu'il serait son grand frère ou son père, comme il voulait. _

_Arthur avait peut-être des problèmes mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se venger sur lui et piller ses ressources. Il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à Canada, puisqu'il l'avait pris à Francis, puisqu'il lui accordait des choses auxquelles LUI n'avait PAS le droit._

_Et maintenant cette taxe sur le thé, une boisson qu'il ne buvait même pas lui-même et qu'il détestait même. _

_Ce soir-là...Il fit payer à Arthur cette loi._

_Il sortit dans la soirée, joua au gentil garçon, apporta même un thé à son tuteur qui pensa l'incident clos et but le liquide qu'il aimait tant avec délice. _

_Erreur...il s'écroula sur son bureau, endormi par le liquide rajouté dans le thé, élixir qui faisait dormir. Alfred sortit, retrouva des rebelles, comme lui et quelques heures plus tard, la vengeance s'accomplit. _

_A Boston, toutes les caisses de thé furent balancées à la mer. _

_Comme ça, Arthur allait peut-être comprendre._

_Et sinon tant pis pour lui, Alfred passerait à la vitesse supérieure._

* * *

><p>L'état fédéral releva la tête, songeur. Rien de tout ça n'était arrivé dans ce monde là, Arthur étant beaucoup plus puissant, Francis étant captif de son côté. Vu comme ça, la situation semblait quelque peu difficile. Et Prusse ne lui inspirait pas si confiance que ça.<p>

_Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et il se trompait rarement._

Le frère de l'Empire Germanique préparait un sale coup dont la guerre d'Indépendance de ce monde ne serait qu'un prétexte. Pourquoi se mettrait-il à dos l'Empire Britannique sans rien gagner en contre-partie?

_Étrange...quelque chose ne collait pas, pas du tout._

* * *

><p>L'empire se tourna vers son double qui le regardait d'un air calme. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit, avec autorité «Tu viens avec moi.<p>

- Pardon?

- Je ne te laisserais pas seul chez moi avec les enfants. Tu pourrais te faire passer pour moi.

- Alors que tout le monde sait que tu es partis en Amérique?» Railla Arthur, haussant un sourcil moqueur, sûr de lui.

L'empire fronça les siens avant d'afficher un sourire dangereux «Tu ne veux pas retrouver ton cher fils? Je suis assez en colère contre lui, je risque de le punir si personne n'est pas pour m'en empêcher.»

Arthur eut un frisson malgré lui, il n'aimait pas ce ton de voix. Il se racla la gorge et décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner «Ça lui fera entrer du plomb dans la tête. Je suis incapable de le punir en ce qui me concerne. Il est indépendant, il ne m'écoute même plus.»

Son double eut un petit rire méprisant qui le fit grimacer. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de cette discussion.

«Cessons cette discussion ridicule.

- Très bien, pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne?» C'était une question qui l'intéressait, il pourrait très bien rester ici à Londres, et attendre que son double ait réglé la situation, et ramène les deux Alfred avec lui.

L'empire eut un rictus amusé «Tu veux vraiment rester là jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini? En t'emmenant avec moi, je pourrais te renvoyer avec ton Alfred dès qu'on aura mis la main sur lui.»

Arthur n'avait pas pensé à ça. C'était vrai qu'une guerre d'indépendance pouvait durer longtemps, celle de son monde avait duré plusieurs années. Il préférait ne pas rester ici aussi longtemps. Son monde avait besoin de lui, et besoin d'Alfred aussi. La période où ils vivaient était difficile et ce n'était pas le moment de disparaître.

_Et Francis devait être très inquiet aussi._

Il finit par dire «Peut-être. C'est sans doute plus sage.»

Son double hocha la tête et s'approcha, lui chuchotant à l'oreille «Et, entre nous, n'as-tu pas envie de voir une guerre d'indépendance finir sur la victoire des anglais? Je sens que tu as souffert de celle de ton monde, que tu as souffert de perdre Alfred.» Sa voix était dangereuse, séduisante, envoûtante.

Arthur imagina la situation quelques instants. Un monde où un autre lui-même ne perdrait pas son précieux petit Alfred. Un monde où l'empire britannique resterait une grande puissance. Il avait parois la nostalgie de cette époque où il était si puissant, où il dominait le monde. Il était toujours un peu un empire mais il était sur le déclin. Un monde où il ne serait pas séparé de son fils...

_Un instant, il fut séduit. _

_Il oublia les paroles de Francis à ce sujet. _

_Son double ne tomberait jamais de son piédestal, il était trop puissant. _

«Je sais que l'idée te plaît.»

Un monde où l'Angleterre gagnerait la guerre d'indépendance, où Alfred ne le quitterait pas.

«Je pourrais vous renvoyer tout les deux et gagner ensuite cette guerre. Sans aide, mon fils n'ira pas loin. Et l'aide des prussiens? Ça n'ira pas loin.»

Arthur sourit, cette idée lui plaisait vraiment.

Il hocha la tête. «D'accord je viens avec toi.»

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre<strong>


End file.
